Agent: like father like son
by Punk-Girl-13
Summary: Sequel to Agent! 16 years later we go to the married couple of Leonardo and Rose Hamato! Come see as there 10 year old son James has great fun while being on his adventure!
1. James

Hey welcome to my story Agent:like father like son! Man of cartoons owns Miley and James and the story name!

Leonardo's POV

Well a lot has happened the past 16 years. I am thirty-two and Rose is thirty-one. Also Rose and I has a child, yeah even I am happy about it. His name is James and he is 10 years old.

Here's the thing the agenycey and my brothers don't know about James but Splinter does because Rose made me tell him.

Let me describe James. He is a turtle like us who knows taekwondo, ninjitsu and karate. He knows how to use nunchucks. Like his mother he has black hair which is spiked up and he wears a yellow mask.

The scratches I had on my leg from Saki have healed but are now 3 massive scars that are white.

I still wear my blue mask and Rose wears her dark purple mask.

Jame's POV

"James me and your father are going to a meeting at the agentcey building, calls us you need anything"

"yes mom"

I was sat in my green and blue room waiting until the downstair door was closed. I waited until I heard it.

_Bang!_

I sprung up from laying down and ran to the garage door and then opened it because in a distance I see my parents on there motorcycles. I could go out because it was dark, my parents don't know I go out and fight crime at night. I was wearing a black suit and a green helmet which goes with my green hover board.

I sometimes see turtles the size of parents running across the rooftops but I keep away incase they hert me.

I got my hover board that my parents made me and turned it on before hopping on it and flying away into the night air.

I love flying off, I kept fighting until I saw a enemy of mine.

I landed on the rooftop she was on "Miley"

"James"

Miley is the 13 year old daughter of Karai and her husband Chaplin.

We stared at each other before we got our weapons, I got my nunchucks and she got out her kunai.

We charged at each other, she swung at me but I dodged and then I tried to whack her and I managed to hit her left arm. She snarled at me before trying to cut me again and she got me on the top of my arm, I hissed I pain before tripping her with my leg before whacking her with my nunchuck but she caught it and then chucked across the rooftop. She stood up and got in a fighting position, I got into my karate position because I know she only knows ninjitsu so this is my advantage. I kicked her by bringing my leg up before bringing it back down where I hit the top her head and bringing it down straight into the floor making her uncouncouis.

"I win this battle Miley"

"how do you know my daughters name?"

I know that voice anywhere "Karai"

I got nervous now she got out her ninjato which was in a holder on her waist and pointed it at me. I stared at her with fear but she didn't see because I was wearing my helmet still.

"answer me"

"we-e-e a-a-re en-e-my's"

"some ones nervous"

"I-I-I a-m-am on-ly t-t-ten"

"who are your parents and what is your name?"

I looked around and saw my nunchuck that Miley threw was in running distance and also my hover board was, I took my chance and ran, grabbed my nunchuck and hopped onto my hover board and flew off. When I did I was breathing deeply from being frightened "I don't want to see her again ever in my life"

I am still shivering now. I rode home because I have had enough of the fresh air tonight, I got into the garage and turned off my hover board and then ran to my room and took off my suit and then ran to the bathroom where I patched up the cut. I went back into my room and looked at the suit "I am just like my father ruining all of his suits"

I shook my head and then stiched my suit so it looked like nothing has cut it and that there was no sowing done to it, thanks mom for helping me with how to stich.

I ran to my bed because it was 9:00pm and I was supposed to be in bed at 8:00pm. When I got in bed I heard my parents come in "I really think the agentcey shouldn't try to blow up the kraang base"

"Leo even I don't like the idea but it is supposingly going to help world if the agentcey does blow it up"

"I know"

"I am gonna check on James and then come to bed"

"okay"

I heard my bed room door opening so I closed my eyes and turned so I am facing the wall, I felt my bed go down a bit and then I felt a kiss on my forehead before my bed went to its original shape and my door closing, I heard my parents talking again

"James asleep"

"yeap and now it is time for us as well"

I didn't here a answer from my dad so I am gonna guess he nodded at mom. I felt sleep taking over me so I let it.


	2. Training

Hey welcome to chap 2! hope you like the story!

Leonardo's POV

I woke up that morning to see Rose in my arms, that made me smirk. I unrapped my arms from her and got up, I looked at the time to see thaat it was 7:30. I walked out of my room and went downstairs to the kitchen where I saw James eating his cereal sitting at the island which is in the middle of the kitchen "morning"

"morning dad"

He looked at me smiling and I smiled back. I put on the kettle and got 2 cups out and filled them with a teabag, milk and sugar. When the kettle was done I poured water into each cup, then I took one upstairs into mine and Roses room. I put it on the bedside table and then I shook Rose awake "morning hun"

"huh oh morning honey"

We kissed each other and then I gave her the cup of tea, we both then went downstairs to the kitchen and I grabbed my cup of tea while Rose went to say morning to James.

"morning hun"

"morning"

she then kissed him on the head which made him groan and me smile, Rose then stood next to me smiling. We watched James finish his breakfast and then go to his room, I put down my tea and then I picked up his dirty dish and spoon and put it in the dishwasher and then stood next to Rose again.

Jame's POV

I walked into my bedroom, if your wondering how my parents didn't see my bandage well it was because I was wearing long sleeved pj's.

I put on my daily clothing which was my black suit, mom and dad wear there black suits all the time as well.

I went to the dojo that was downstairs and sat down. I looked around the room and saw the shelf with all our weapons, and then to the water fountain which was in the corner of the room but it was big. The wall and door to the dojo was all made of bamboo but if you look outside the dojo it looks like a normal wall which always made me think how does that work. Also the ceiling was white and made so it could hold the upstairs.

I heard my father come in with his black suit on. I sat up and he sat in front of me "Okay so we are going to start learning how to do boxing because you mastered taekwondo yesterday"

I nodded to show that I understand "first I am going to show you how to throw a boxing punch"

He stood up and so did I and I watched as he turned sideways so I could see what he is doing, he then pulled his arm right back and then punched his arm really quickly forward.

That looked awesome "now you try"

I stood to the side and then pulled my arm back making the perfect fist and then puched it forward fast then I looked at dad with a smile and he smiled back nodding his head showing I did it right "now try this move"

Dad got his hand into the fist and bought his fist back but then he bought it forward but he made it go up and round. These moves are wicked.

I started off like dad then I punched forward but when I swung my punch and move it higher I didn't seem to reach the right hight.

"here let me show you"

He grabbed ahold of my hand and bought it back and then swung it forward and round it went but it went higher the thougther it went "see it is as simple as that"

I did the move again and this time I did it right, not perfectly but right "I think we should stop training now"

"okay"

We both walked out of the dojo to see mom who is also in her black suit "how was the training session"

"I moved on to boxing well the basics"

"well there isn't much you do for boxing"

"really"

"yeah all you do is punch and block, simple as that"

"cool"

I ran into the kitchen an sat at the island because it is like a massive table, I grabbed a apple from the the fruit basket which is in the middle of the island and started eating it. I am one of those people who doesn't eat the core of the apple but my parents do, I have no idea how they eat all of it.

I finished eating my apple and put the rest in the bin. I then went to my room but I heard mom shout from downstairs because I was in my room "tidy your room"

"but mom"

"James"

"okay"

I huffed but started cleaning my room anyway.

30 minutes later...

I finally finished my room and found my favourite toy, weird at what you can find when you clean your room. I put Purdy my toy westie on my bed and then went down stairs

"did you clean your room?"

I jumped when I heard my mom talking "yeah and guess what?"

"what?"

"I found Purdy"

"you wouldn't of lost her if you kept your room tidy"

I stuck my tongue at her "oh you have asked for it now"

mom jumped at me and layed me on the sofa and started tickling me, I started laughing like I was a mad man.

"m-mu-u-mm-y p-pl-e-ea-se s-s-stop"

I was laughing to hard I felt like I might wet my self

That was when my dad came in smiling "come on Rose, you might make him wet himself"

"fine"

I have the most playful parents, they are hardy serious well except if you are in trouble.


	3. Meeting the uncles

Hey hope you are enjoying the first 2 chaps!

Jame's POV

I looked at the time when I noticed it said 7:00pm, 30 minutes until my parents leave for a mission or meeting at the agentcey.

I started drawing, I am really good at it. Most of my art works are of me and my parents but this one is different. I am drawing me sitting on a tall building edge with buildings and light in front of me.

When I finished drawing it looked so beautiful, everything was just perfect. When I looked at it I kept going wide eyed at how beautiful it was.

I heard my door open and when I looked to see who it was I saw my dad "hey kiddo, where going to do a mission alright"

"yeah, hey look at my drawing"

I showed dad it and he went wide eyes "looks like someone has talent in this family, why don't you show it too your mother"

I nodded and ran downstairs with my picture in my hands all the way to mum "mum look at my picture"

Mom looked at me and took the picture from my hands and when she looked at it she went wide eyed from the detail "wow"

I think mom was speechless because she couldn't say a thing.

"Rose it is time to go"

"okay, we'll hang your photo up when we ge home okay"

"okay mom"

Mom kissed me good bye and dad ruffled my hair before leaving through the garage door where they turned on there super car and drove off to there mission.

When I heard the super car leave I went to the garage and got my green helmet on and then went to my hover board, I turned it on and then hopped on to it and flew out the garage.

I started flying across the new york air until I heard a scream, I landed near to the ally before getting off my hover board and jumping into the ally to see 4 men trying to mug a girl with daggers.

I hoped into action I got my nunchucks out and started to stealthly walk behind one guy and when I was close enough I whacked him around the head with my nunchuck which knocked him out.

The other men looked at me "what do ya think ya doin kid playin with the big kids"

I just looked at them with concentration from under my helmet, I could feel my eyes go fully white. I charged at them while spinning my nunchucks, I knocked one on the arm and I heard a crack so I am guessing I broke his arm.

The next man I tripped so I made him move forward but while he was falling from being tripped Iput my hand there so he would hit it and he broke his nose and when he landed on the floor he was knocked out. The last person looked at me and had anger in his features "kid you are messing with the purple dragons, when where done we will be sure to come after you"

I didn't feel scared at all because my dad taught me that being scared is a weakness during a fight and it will make you sloppy. I charged at the man and he charged at me with a pipe, I swung my nunchucks at him but he dodged and then he hit me on my arm with the pipe. That will bruise tomorrow. I then hit him hard in the face with my nunchuck and heard 3 cracks and then he dropped to the floor unconcouis.

I started breathing heavily. I jumped to the rooftop because the women left during the fight probably to get the police. I just got to my hoverboard "James"

"Miley"

I turned round and got into a fighting position "I didn't want you to leave before having a proper fight"

"huh says you"

We charged at each other, She swung at me with her kunai and I ducked. I then swung my nunchucks and hit her arm "lucky shot"

I couldn't reply, I was running out of breath easily. She noticed this and kneed me in the stomach, that made me go on the floor out of breath "looks like I have won this fight James, now prepare to die"

I quickly stuck up my nunchucks stretched so she doesn't cut me but I never felt the pressure on the nunchucks "huh"

I looked and saw 3 turtles just like me and my family but they where wearing different coloured masks beating off miley until she ran away, then they turned to me.

I moved back a bit scared "don't worry were not gonna hurt you" the purple ones voice was so calm even after a fight "whats your name?" I was still speechless.

"are you alright dude?" I looked at the one in a orange mask.

"Yeah, sorry"

"you sound young how old are you?"

"I'm 10 years old"

"whats your name kid?"

"James"

"nice name"

"thanks my awesome parents came up with it"

"wait a sec"

I turned towards the red masked turtle "what?"

"you beat the purple dragons even though your ten"

"well my parents do train me in different marshial arts"

"whats your last name kid?"

"huh why?"

"so Donnie can track your house to take you home"

"oh right, my last name is Hamato"

They all looked at me with wide eyes "your last name is Hamato" I looked towards the purple one again.

"Yeah why?"

"our last name is Hamato"

I just there speechless 'I might actually have uncles' I thought with wide eyes

"kid take off the mask"

I looked at red with wide eyes under my mask "I can't mom and dad said I can't with strangers around"

"and why can't you take your mask off infront of strangers?"

"because they might scream and run off"

"kid were mutant turtles, nothing is stranger then us"

I started thinking for a sec before taking off my helmet, I heard 3 gasps.

"Who's your parents?"

"Leonardo and Rose Hamato"

"Leo and Rose had a kid?"

Red asked the rest "I'm guessing so dude"

I suddenly did a back flip just missing a sword which was sent just for my chest.

That was when Miley and her mother and men in black suits come on the roof "James"

"Miley"

We snarled each others names, I put my helmet on and got into a fighting position "you really think you can take me on"

"I have before and I will do it again"

Next thing I know is that I am being carried away by red and the others are following "what are you doing, we can take them"

"no we can't"

"but I can take Miley and her stupied gang"

"where going kid"

"what about my hover board"

"get it tomorrow"

"but I am not supposed to be out"

"well up should of thought of that before you came out then shouldn't of you"

"you are a hot head you know that"

"I have heard that before kid"

"stop calling me kid, my name is James not kid"

He and the other turtles jumped down into a sewer, I stopped struggling a while ago because I knew it was no use.

They got to a wall and then purple touched something and a keypad came out and he typed into a code and then the wall opened up and there was a massive lair "cool, wow" I was chucked onto a sofa.

I was about to speak when grandad came out "grandad Splinter?"

"James what are you doing here"

"I don't know, these 3 just bought me here"

"James these 3 are your fathers brothers"

"I have uncles"

"yes you do"

"cool"


	4. Having a baby sitter

Hey hope you enjoying the story!

Leonardo's POV

Me and Rose walked into the house "I'll check to see if James is in bed and then I will join you"

Rose nodded at me and she headed for our room, I went to James room and when I opened the door I saw no one in the bed "James" I got no answer "James, where are you?"

I searched round the house but couldn't find a sign of him so I walked into the kitchen and phoned Master Splinter, teah he finally learned how to use a phone "Master Splinter James is not home"

I sounded so worried "he is here Leonardo sleeping"

"whats he doing at your place, oh sugar, do my brothers know about James"

"they where the one to bring him here"

"thank you I will be there straight away"

I ran to my bedroom and saw Rose still in her black suit looking at me, she probably heard me shouting James across the house "whats wrong?"

"James is at master Splinters house"

"what is he doing there?"

"I have no clue but why not go there and find out"

she nodded at me and we ran all the way to the car and started driving all the way to my fathers house. We went into the sewers, touched the wall and put in the code and then walked into the lair where we saw James sleeping on the couch.

"at least he is fine"

"hey Leo"

"oh hey Don"

"you never guess where we found him"

"where?"

I knew James has already done something by the tone of his voice

"first we found him fighting 4 purple dragons and then fighting Karai's daughter"

Rose turned towards me "sounds like what you used to do in centrol america"

"Leo why didn't you tell us you had a son"

"because if we told you then you would of told April and Leatherhead and then they would of told the whole agentcey, we're trying to hide him from the agentcey as best as we can"

"that explains a lot"

I picked up James and kissed his head and turned to Rose and walked towards her again "where are the rest?"

"asleep"

"but i just talked to Splinter"

"I know and he told me you was coming because I was already up, he went back to sleep while you are coming here, oh and Leo next time you are going for a mission or meeting call us to babysit"

"thank and see ya Donnie"

"hope to see you soon Leo"

"see ya soon Don"

Me and Rose walked back to the car, I put a sleeping James in the back seat and then I closed the door. I walked to the front of the car and opened the door before getting and closing the door again. Rose has already gotten in the passenger side.

We started to drive home "Leo turn the airconditioning off, James is shivering"

I nodded and turned it off. We drove the rest of the way home.

When we got home I got James from the back of the car and took him to his bedroom where I tucked him in and he instantly grabbed Purdy. I kissed him on the forehead before going to my own room and getting out of my black suit before getting into bed and went to sleep.

In the morning...

James POV

I woke up to find myself in my room at home _If I am here does that mean my parents know I go out, I hope not_ I got out of my bed and went downstairs to see my dad there making there cups of tea "morning dad"

"morning, can I ask why you where at my fathers house yesterday?"

"oh erm"

"James!"

"I'm sorry, one day I got curious and ever since you started training me I have been fighting off the baddy's"

"I know your sorry but the thing is that you could of been hert"

"dad you will always get hert in a fight, even I have"

I started rubbing my cut from Miley and my bruise I got from the purple dragons and it really hert, gotta check that

"what have you done?"

"just a scratch and bruise from fighting"

"show them"

I pulled up my sleeve to where my cut was from fighting Miley and took off the bandage to show thw cut "thats not really a scratch now is it"

"well thats what you get from fighting Miley"

Dad nearly spat out his tea "you fight Karai's child, do you know how dangerous that is?"

"yeah because I fight her nearly every time I go outside"

"what about the bruise?"

"I haven't checked this one yet and I only got it yesterday from fighting dudes with purple dragons"

I pulled my other sleeve up and saw the massive bruise from the pipe the dragon hit me with

"how did you get a bruise like that from a purple dragon?"

"he hit me with a pipe"

"James this is why we keep you in the house because we don't want you to get hert"

"I know, I'm sorry for sneaking out everytime you and mom went on a mission"

"it's okay"

We hugged each other "I'm going to give your mother her cup of tea, why don't you get yourself something to eat"

"yes dad"

When dad left I went for the cereal cupboard and grab the coco-pops and pour them into a bowl. Then I get the milk out of the fridge and pour some in the bowl, I put the milk back into the fridge and then I got a spoon from the cupboard.

I took my bowl and put it on the island befire getting on the seat and started eating my cereal.

Mom and dad then suddenly came into the room "morning James"

"morning mom"

Mom kissed my forehead and I groaned and when I faced mom and dad they where smiling because they think it is funny.

I couldn't help but smile as well.

Dad suddenly had a noise come from his belt and when he got the object out I noticed that it was his phone, mom looked at him "its Raph"

"whos Raph?"

"didn't your uncles tell you there name?"

I shook my head no "the one in the red mask id Raphael or Raph, then the one in the purple mask is Donnatello or Donnie and lastly the one in the orange mask is Michealangelo"

"who's oldest?"

"I am"

"cool"

"the ages basically go me, Raph, Donnie and then Mikey"

I nodded my head

"why don't you get changed for training"

"okay"

I ran upstairs after I finished my bowl of cereal, I got into my room and got out of my black suit I was wearing yesterday. I went into the bathroom and went for a shower.

When I done in the shower I got changed and then went to my room and spiked my hair up before going to the dojo.

I walked in and sat down in the middle and waited for dad to come. I layed down on the dojo floor and before I knew it I was asleep.

Leonardo's POV

I walked into the dojo to see James asleep on the floor, I smiled and walked towards him to see he was fully out of it. Must of went to bed late last night because this always happens when he does.

I picked him up and walked out of the dojo and layed him on the couch and then put a blanket on him, he didn't even stir a bit.

Rose then walked into the room "fell asleep before you got in the room"

"yeap"

We smiled at each other before looking at James.

I was sat in front of the sofa and turned on the tv to a documentary and sat watching it, Rose joined me half way through the programme and layed her head on my shoulder.

Jame's POV

I woke up and found my self on the sofa "must of fallen asleep again"

I still sounded really sleepy.

"Yeah you did"

That made me jump, I looked up and saw my dad staring down at me "sorry, for falling asleep"

"it's okay, at least you got the sleep that you needed"

I yawned "guess you didn't get all the sleep you needed"

"guess so"

"come on James lets get some food into you"

"why?"

"James it is 6:30pm"

"how long have I been asleep for?"

"well you fell asleep at 8 in the morning so you have been asleep for 10 hours 30 minutes"

"okay"

"come on you gotta have tea in you before you go to sleep again"

"yes dad"

I yawned again while walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Rose, he is finally up"

"well hope you don't mind lasangya"

I started eating but only ate three quarters.

"Done?"

"yeah mom"

She took my plate and put it in the dish washer.

"James where going to a meeting tonight okay"

"okay"

"where having your uncle Donnie watch over you tonight"

"why?"

"so you don't go out by yourself"

"fine"

Mom and dad started getting ready for there meeting, just then I heard the door bell so I am guessing it was uncle Donnie. I opened the door, I saw uncle Donnie standing there "hey uncle Donnie"

"hey ya James"

He ruffled my hair.

"Thanks for coming bro"

"no problem Leo"

"his bedtime is at 8pm okay"

"alright Leo, hope you have a good meeting"

"thanks, we'll come back at 9pm alright"

"thanks for the times"

"no problem"

Mom came in the room with her dark purple helmet under her arm.

"We gotta go hun, see ya in the morning"

She kissed my head.

"see ya in the morning"

"see ya kiddo"

"bye dad"

Mom and dad left through the garage door, you could hear there motor bikes going off.

"So what ya wanna do?"

"can we watch tv?"

"sure, what you wanna watch?"

"can we watch some music?"

"sure"

We started watching the music channel but half way through watching it I went upstairs and got my pad, pencil and colours and then came downstairs.

I started drawing me on my hover board.

I finished it just in time because it was now time for me to go to bed "what you draw?"

I showed uncle Donnie the picture and he was gobbed smacked "how can you draw with so much passion?"

"I get it off my mom"

"you do know Leo can draw too right"

"really"

"yeah, we have some of his art pads at home still"

"can you bring them next time you come"

"sure, but for now it is time for bed"

"okay uncle Donnie"

I went upstairs and got changed into my pj's before getting into bed and hugging Purdy, I felt my eyes close. I heard my door open _must be uncle Donnie checking to see if I am asleep_.

I then fell into a deep sleep.

Leonardo's POV

Me and Rose came back from the meeting, we walked into the house to see Donnie watching tv "how was he?"

"perfectly fine, nothing went wrong"

I turned towards Rose.

"See told you he would be fine"

"yeah I know, I just worry"

"don't worry, Donnies here, he'll be fine"

I turned back to my brother.

"Thank you for looking after him"

"no problem"

We hugged each other goodbye before Donnie left, I went to our room while Rose checked on James.

I took off my black suit and got in bed, Rose did the same when she came into the room.

"He's asleep, deeply"

"thats good, good night Rose"

"good night Leo"

We kissed each other good night before falling asleep.


	5. Injured

Hey hope you are enjoying the story!

James POV

I woke up from a nightmare that night, it was horrible. In my dream those people with the purple dragon tattoos actually found my house and they killed mom and dad and then they where walking towards me with daggers, some even had pipes. The weird thing was that there was more men in the my dream then what I beat up in that ally, there was like 30 of them.

I was sat on my bed shivering, I looked at the time and saw that it was 2:00am. I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes but I made no noises, I hugged my knees and put my head on them.

Rose's POV

I woke up with this feeling that something wasn't right, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 2:01 am. I looked towards Leo and saw him sleeping peacefully. I then decided to check on James. My turtle side always tells me if there is something wrong with my family and sometimes if I concentrate enough I know who the person is.

I opened James door, I saw him sat on his bed shivering and crying. I hate seeing him like this, I walked towards himand sat on his bed and rapped my arms round him. He snuggled up to me as close as he can get.

"Whats wrong hun?"

"I-I-I h-ad a-a nig-ht-mare"

"do you wanna talk about it?"

"t-t-tho-se p-pe-ople w-h-ho I-I be-at u-p yest-er-day wi-th the pur-ple dr-a-g-on ta-tt-oos f-ound o-ou-r ho-use a-and ki-kil-led you a-and d-d-dad an-and then-en cam-e t-to ki-l-l m-me-e"

James started sobbing loudly into my shoulder "shush, don't cry hun, everything is gonna be alright"

"would you like to sleep with me and your father?"

"y-y-yes -pl-ea-s-se"

I picked him up so his head was on my shoulder, I started walking to my room but while I was walking James started to slowly fall asleep on my shoulder. I kissed his head, I walked into my room to see Leo sitting up in bed staring at me with a questional gaze towards James who was fast asleep but you could still see the tears on his face.

"Nightmare"

Leo nodded his head and moved towards the edge of the bed move before lifting the covers up, I set James down next to Leo before getting in bed myself. Me and Leo rapped both our arms round James to show he is protected and then fell asleep.

In the morning...

Leonardo's POV

I got up that morning streched before getting out of bed, I looked at the bed and saw Rose hugging James. I smiled at that but also wished that I have a camera.

I walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get me and Rose a cup of tea.

When I made the cups of tea I bought Roses cup upstairs where I woke her up.

"Morning Leo"

"morning"

We kissed each other, then I handed her the cup of tea that I made. She started drinking the tea.

"Should we wake James up or leave him until he does wake up?"

"lets leave him to wake up himself and while he is sleeping I could tell you what nightmare he had"

"ok"

We started walking to the kitchen and while we where walking Rose told me the nightmare James had.

"I had those sort of nightmares when I was nine because I used to creep out at night and fight people"

"how am I not surprised"

We got into the kitchen where Rose started making both of us toast because knowing me I will burn it to a crisp.

Rose handed me a small plate with toast which had butter and marmalade, I started eating my toast standing up while leaning on the side.

While I was eating James came down rubbing his eye with his fist "you alright?"

"huh yeah"

He got himself some cereal and then sat at the island and started to quietly eat.

"Training is canceled today"

That made him look at me.

"Why?"

"because I decided to see my brothers today and both of you are coming with me"

"when are we going?"

"after we have finished breakfast"

I just finished eating my toast, I put the plate into the dish washer and then started drinking my tea and when I finished it I put that into the dishwasher.

I went upstairs to get changed into my black suit.

Jame's POV

I finished my breakfast and then ran upstairs to get my black suit on. When I was changed I grabbed my green helmet and that was when I remembered about my hover board.

I ran downstairs with my helmet under my arms, I walked into the living room where my mom was. Dad must be getting changed still.

"Erm mom I think I left my hover board on that building my uncles took me from"

"let me guess you asked about your hover board but they just wanted to get you to safety after learning about who your parents where"

"err yeah"

Mom shook her head while smiling.

"I will get it while you and your father are at your uncles house"

"I thought you are coming with us"

"oh I am, I just have to do a quick mission for MI12"

"ok, what time will you join us?"

"10 minutes you ave been there, I will be on my own hover board"

"ok mom"

I sat on the sofa with my helmet on my lap and waited for my dad because mom just left for her mission.

Dad came down with his blue helmet under his arm.

"Lets go"

I followed dad and he got onto his hover board.

"Erm dad I don't have my hover board"

"I know, I could hear you from upstairs"

He put his helmet on and nodded his head telling my to get on his hover board, I jumped on his hover board and put on my helmet then we took off.

"So what do you wanna do when we get to my brothers house?"

"I don't know, maybe investigate"

"good idea"

Dad landed us in a ally, we both hopped off the hover board and then walked towards a man hole cover. Dad took the cover off and then jumped down into the sewer with his hover board in his hands, I jumped down after dad and then followed him until he got to a wall. He put his hand on the wall and a pad came out and dad wrote something and the wall opened up, we walked in and we saw my uncles watching tv with popcorn in the middle of them.

They all turned to look at me and dad when we walked in, we both took off our helmets and walked towards my uncles.

"Hey bros"

"hey Leo"

"what you guys up to?"

"watching a movie"

"what type?"

"comical"

Dad went to my uncles and sat with them, I followed and sat in front of the sofa arm so I could lean against it.

"What you been up to kid?"

I looked towards uncle Raph.

"Nothing much"

"sounds interesting"

"it was actually"

I saw my dad smile at me for what I said, I smiled back at him. I turned back at the tv, I didn't really understand what was going on and it wasn't at all funny my uncles kept laughing at it. Me and dad just looked at each other and shrugged.

I secretly got my i-pod from my pocket and put it in the ear they couldn't see, I turned it on and listened to it but the movie sound was irritating so with out any one noticing I out the other head phone in. I put my arm in the way so no one could see the wire, I turned my head to the tv so it looks like I am watching the movie.

10 minutes later...

"James, James, James"

"huh"

I took one of my head phones out and that was when they noticed the head phone but dad looked like he knew it was there the whole time, I looked towards mom and noticed she had my hover board.

"Thanks mom"

"no problem, so what have you been doing?"

"listening to music while they watch a movie"

Mom turned to dad.

"what type of movie was it?"

"apparantly it was a comidie but it wasn't funny"

We all stood up.

"What should we do now?"

"I wanna see the whole lair"

Everyone looked at me.

"We could do that"

Dad went to show me around the lair while mom talked with my uncles.

Rose's POV

I stayed down in the living room with my brother in laws.

"So Rose what weapon does james have or is he not aloud one yet?"

"James has mastered ninjitsu already, his weapon is the nunchukus"

"just like me!"

"yeah just like you Mike"

"What has James mastered?"

"he has mastered ninjitsu, Karate and taekwondo"

"what is he learning at the minute?"

"he is learning boxing and then he will go onto kick boxing"

"what type of IQ does he have?"

"well because he is ten he will have a 187 IQ"

"wow thats higher then mine which is 165, what about yours and Leo's?

"mine is 374 and Leo's is 413"

"wow so that hover board over there"

"me and Leo created it"

Leo and James then came into the room talking together.

"What have you 2 been?"

"whole lair and we also saw grampa"

"it must be weird to be called grampa" I heard Mikey whisper to Donnie but Donnie whacked him over the head "OW!"

"come on guys lets go home"

I looked towards Leo "good idea"

Me, Leo and James walked towards our hover boards but while we was walking we put our helmets on.

Jame's POV

We all picked up our hover boards.

"See ya bros"

"bye guys"

We all walked out the lair waving our hands, we all walked to the man hole that me and dad walked through and went through it so we was top side but when we was I had to flip backwards just to avoid a dagger sent for my chest.

I looked up and saw Miley and a gang of the foot, my parents looked up and noticed Miley as well.

"James"

"Miley"

She hopped into the ally with her gang with her, she got her kunai out and I got my nunchucks out and we both got into a fighting position. I noticed my parents did the same with there weapons.

Me and Miley charged at each other at the same time, I ducked her swipe for my neck and then tried to hit her legs but she jumped over my nunchuck. She tried to cut me on my arm but I flip back "stop moving"

"erm how about no!"

I ran towards her and did a hand stand and then started moving with my hands while kicking her before landing back on my feet again, She charged at me and tried to push me down but I blocked and then hit her around the head with my nunchuck. That is gonna bruise in the morning. She charged at me again and managed to get me on my leg and it was deep, I ran towards her even though it hert a lot and pressed a pressure point which made her go unconcouis.

I was stood there breathing deeply, I looked round and saw my parents beating the last of the gang member up. They wasn't breathing deeply but I understood why, it was because I was injured.

Dad noticed my injured leg and crouched infront of me.

"Think you can get home alright, it looks pretty deep"

"I...don't know"

"lets go back to my brothers house"

Mom nodded, dad picked me up bridal style so he didn't touch the bottom of my right leg. Mom picked up all of our hover boards because they where very light, mom and dad started running towards the lair. Mom opened the lair and then we walked in calmly, well I didn't. Dad put me down on the floor so I was standing but leaning on him so I didn't ut pressure on my leg, we walked to uncle Donnies lab, well for me it was hopped but I guess you get the picture.

Dad put me on the table in the lab and went to get the first age kit and the alcohole so I don't get a infection, while dad was gone mom and Donnie came into the lab talking. Dad then came in with the first aid kit and the alcohole, Donnie rolled up my suit leg and looked at the cut that was at the back of my right leg.

He started clicking his tongue in his mouth, dad seeemed to know what that means.

"He willl need stiches in his leg and it will scar"

"thanks Donnie"

"no problem"

Dad started to get a cloth and then put it on my cut and put pressure on it.

"OW"

"sorry James"

I think he could see the pain on my face, dad stopped putting pressure on my leg and put some alcohole. I could feel some tears in my eyes from it herting so much, some of my tears slipped down my face. I felt mom wipe them away, she sat next to me and conforted me the hole way.

Dad got a needle and thread from the first aid kit and tied a knot in one side of thread, then he put the next to my leg.

"Ready?"

I took a big breath before answering.

"Ready"

Dad started sowing my leg back together, it hert so much I had tears coming from my eyes. It was a long cut that Miley did, dad was finally done stitching my leg up.

"24 stitches but I beat the record still"

"why what was yours?"

"67 stitches"

"wow"

Dad got a white bandage from the first aid kit and rapped it round my leg, he then pulled my trouser leg so it was covering the bandage even though you could see the bandage where Miley cut me.

"lets go home"

Dad picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the lab.

"Thanks for letting us use the lab Donnie"

"no problem Leo, you can come here if it is closer for emergency's like that again"

"still thank you"

"anything for a brother"

Dad and mom walked out of the lair and walked to a different man hole cover, mum climbed up first before dad so he could pass me to mom and then dad could climb out from the sewers.

mom passed me back to dad and then put dad and her hover board down but she held mine still, dad stood on his hover board with me still in his arms and mom stood on hers with my board in her hands. We all put our helemts on then mom and dad stook off to home, while we was going home I feel asleep on dads shoulder.

Leonardo's POV

When I felt something heavy on my shoulder I knew that James had fell asleep, it made me smile. He has had a exausting day, I will let him take a nap.

When we got home me and Rose took our helmets off, then I carfully took off James helmet without waking him up. Rose took our hover boards to the the basement while I put James into his bed and then I tucked him in, I then kissed his head and then went down stairs.

"Is he is bed?"

"yeap"

"I better start tea"

"ok, call if you need any help"

"I will when I want dinner ruined"

I smirked at this.

While dinner was cooking James came hopping down the stairs.

"Want some help?"

"yes please"

I walked towards him and picked him up and then put him on the sofa carfully so I didn't hert his leg and then I sat down next to him and watched football for a while before getting called in for tea, I picked up James and put him in his chair he sits in for dinner and then we started eating our tea which was spaggetti and meatballs.

"Hows your leg feeling James?"

James looked towards Rose.

"Fine but a bit painful"

"it should go after a nights rest"

"sleep does help you get better quickly"

Rose and James looked towards me.

"Does it really?"

"yeah it does"

We finished our tea, I cleaned up the kitchen while Rose took James back to the living room, I put the dishes, knifes and forks in the dish washer and then turned it on.

I walked into the living room and saw Rose with James head on her shoulder, I looked at the time and sighed. I wish I could stay homw with my injured son but we have a important mission which is to blow up the kraang base and the portal they created 2 days ago.

"Rose we have to start getting ready for our mission"

"I wish we could stay home"

"so do I but we have a important mission tonight, hopefully the agentcey gives us time off"

"and if they don't I am gonna ask for time off"

Me and Rose started to pack for mission, when I was ready I came down stairs.

"James Mikey is coming to look after you tonight"

"okay"

I sat by him and waited for Mikey because I am not leaving this house until he comes.

I heard the door bell so I went to answer it and when I did I was met with our agencey boss.

"Hello sir"

"hello is Rose here as well I would like to talk to her as well"

"yes sir"

I walked into the living room where James was "okay if my boss comes in here say your my brothers child"

"got the drill dad, we do this everytime except now I know you actually have brothers"

I walked upstairs to find Rose putting her hair up "the boss is here"

"what's he here for?"

"I don't know but he is waiting down stairs for us"

She nodded and then we both went downstairs into the kitchen. When we got there we saw our boss waiting at a seat at the island so we sat the opposite side of him.

"Whats wrong sir?"

"our agentcey decided to give you 2 months off from work"

"what why?"

"because you have hardly ever had a holiday and I think you would want to look after your injured son"

"what? wait? how?"

"you see the corner of the kitchen over there"

He pointed to the corner and I noticed something.

"a camera, is there anymore"

"no"

"why are there cameras in the house anyway"

"it is a agentcey Leo, just safety precortions"

"thanks sir"

"no problem"

Our boss walked out of the door and then me and Rose walked back to where James was.

"They new you where alive the whole time"

"really?"

"yeah there is a camera in the corner of the room"

"I always notice that black mark, always thought it was a spider or something because of how small it is"

I rang up my brothers home saying we don't need James babysitted for the next 2 months and then sat on the sofa next to James.

"It will probably take a month for your cut to heal up because of the size of it"

"okay, can I go to bed, I feel really tired"

"sure"

I lifted him up and went up stairs to his room where I layed him on his bed carefully and then got a pair of his pj's, he got dressed himself and when he did he got under the bed andI tucked him in before kissing his head.

"Good night"

"good night dad"

I switched the lights off and then went back downstairs where Rose was dozing off a bit.

"Come on lets go to bed our selfs"

"good idea"

Me and Rose went upstairs to our room and got unchanged and then got into bed and fell fast asleep well.


	6. Water fight

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews!

Leonardo's POV

I woke up the next day at 7:30am, I got out of bed and went downstairs to get a cup of tea. I decided to let Rose sleep in so I didn't make her one.

I heard something jumping down the stairs and when I looked I noticed it was James trying to get down the stairs while hopping.

"Need any help?"

"yes please"

I put my cup down and then went to the top of the stairs where James was and picked him up, I took him down stairs and put him in a seat at the island.

"Want some cereal?"

"yeah please"

I got a 2 bowls out and filled both of them with cereal and then poured milk into each of them, I picked them up and putone infront of James and one on the opposite side. I then got 2 spoons and gave 1 to James, then I sat down infront of the cereal and started eating it.

Half way through breakfast Rose came down.

"Morning guys"

"morning"

"morning mom"

I was reading the newpaper when I suddenly read about agents trying to blow up the kraang base, it was even saying how there was mutant and then asked at the end if mutants are alive in the world or our imagination. I passed the newspaper to Rose and she looked at the article, she nearly spat out her drink that she made.

"They should really go on a mission with there helmets on"

"I know but that is what happens when we don't lead the team"

"thats true, it always happens when where not there"

I finished my bowl of cereal and put it in the dish washer and then did the same with James when he was finished.

I went upstairs to get changed into my black suit.

Rose's POV

I sat at my place at the island and started eating my toast.

"Have a good night?"

I asked James who is drinking his milk that I just got him.

"Yeah mom, how long do you think it will take for my leg to heal up?"

"about 6 weeks so we would still have time together for 2 weeks"

He nodded his head and then carried on drinking his drink.

Leo came down stairs changed and with his katanas tied to his back.

"Where are you going?"

"to the dojo to train"

"alright, for how long?"

"maybe 30 minutes to 1 hour"

"okay"

He walked into the dojo. I turned around and faced James who just finished his drink.

"Does your leg still hert?"

"ish"

"sleep makes it better you know"

"how?"

"when your father was in the exact position you are in 16 years ago he always stayed up and his leg hardly healed but when he went to sleep it healed better"

"really?"

"really"

"does dad have a scar?"

"he has all 3"

"wait 3?"

"yeap 3, lets just say he caught 3 things that where sharp"

"oh okay"

I finished my toast.

"Wanna go upstairs to get changed?"

"yes please"

I walked over to him and picked him up, then I walked upstairs and put him on his bed lightly before giving him his black suit, then I walked to my room and got changed into my black suit. I walked back to james room and knocked on his door.

"Changed yet?"

"yeah"

I walked into his room and picked him up.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"can I go to the living room?"

"sure"

I walked downstairs with him in my arms and put him on the sofa so he was laying down and then sat infront of the chair arm.

"What you wanna watch?"

"can we watch some music?"

"okay"

I turned the channel to the music channel and just sat there watching it and listening, sometimes I would flick the channel if I don't like the song.

After a while Leo joined us after a while but he was sweating, he sat next to me and got some sweat on me. I started wiping it off and he just smiled at me like he was meant to do it. I started to wipe some on him but I just got more sweat on me so I ran to the kitchen and got a bucket of ice cold water and when he came into the room I chucked it at him. I didn't care if the camera in the corner of the room caught us being childish.

"oh you are getting it now"

He ran to me and hugged me and he got me soaking wet and then grabbed the bucket and filled it with water and chucked it all over me. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Childish"

"so is starting this water fight"

"touché"

We hugged each other and kissed each other.

"At least your not sweaty any more"

We heard something coming from the living room and when we looked we saw James looking wide eyed at the floor and then he looked at us.

"I'm not mopping this up"

Me and Leo started laughing.

Jame's POV

I sometimes don't understand my parents at all so I turned round and hopped back to the sofa where I rested my leg.

I sat there listening the music when I heard something behind me but when I looked I didn't see anything so I turned round but when I did cold water was splashed onto me.

"AHH!"

I heard lauging behind me and when I looked I saw mom and dad smiling, they must of been what I heard. I stuck my tongue at them but then realised they had another bucket so while they was laughing I hopped as quietly as I could towards mom and dad and nicked the bucket before chucking it at both of them.

"Throw him in the pool?"

"definately"

Mom and dad picked me up and bought me to the back garden where our pool was and then chucked me in.

"Hey!"

I went to the side and pulled moms suit leg and she fell in the pool as well and the funny thing was that she was holding onto dad as well so he fell in too.

Our back garden has this shield over it so you can't see us but the sun can still come through. I herd the back door open and my uncles came in to the back garden with there boths open with shock.

"Hey, agh!"

I got splashed by my mom, dad was laughing but then realised my uncles.

"Oh hey bros"

They still had shocked faces on.

"How much have you seen?"

"since you chucked water on James"

Me, mom and dad started laughing, dad then got out of the pool. Mom got my hand and dragged me to the edge of the pool where dad picked me up so I was on one leg and then mom climbed out afterwards.

"Do you do this often?"

"nope"

We walked into the house, well hopped for me. Dad picked me up and took me to my room so I could get changed out of my black suit and into a new one, dad and mom did the same but I heard the hair dryer so I am guessing mom was drying her hair. I spiked my hair up and then hopped to my door and opened it.

I hopped into the hall way and then waited for mom or dad so I could get downstairs. They both came 2 minutes later so they must of been talking or dad was waiting for mom.

Dad picked me up and took me downstairs and put me on the sofa where my uncles where.

"Hey"

"what was the water fight about?"

"dad came in after he was training and got sweat on mom and then she went to the kitchen and dad followed and mom got him with ice cold water and then she got water back at her and then they decided to get me and you know the rest"

"does that usually happen?"

"nope, I'm surprised that mom and dad started it though"

Mom and Dad came back with 6 hot drinks and then handed them to each of us.

"So hows your leg?"

"oh it is fine but it herts sometimes if I turn in bed or try to get off the sofa or walk on it but other then that it's all good"

"you watch too much tv"

I stuck my tongue at my mom, she just smiled at me. I just carried on drinking my tea, I turned on the tv onto the music channel. The song that was on was 'oh my goodness' by Olly Murs, mom and dad looked at the tele like it was mezmarizing.

"Mom, dad you alright?"

"yeah hun just that was the same song that played when we became a couple"

"really, how did you become a couple?"

"I was 12 and your father was 13...

FLASH BACK...

The school the agentcey sends there recruits to learn English, Math and stuff like that was having a disco that night.

A 13 year old Leonardo was walking to the disco with his 2 mates Rob and Chris.

"I can't wait for the disco tonight dudes"

"calm down Rob or you might pass out from excitment"

"you heard Chris Rob, why are you excited any way?"

"because this is like the first disco that the school has ever done"

"he is true there but still"

Leo and his friends walked into the disco and walked in.

"Wow, never new the school was good at decorating"

The school hall had balloons and banners and a dj on the stage with all his equipment.

"Guys lets not stand like goldfish lets just get our party on"

They started dancing to a lot of the songs but stopped for a drink but while they where drinking Leo bumped into someone.

"Sorry"

"its alright"

Leo looked at the person infront of him and noticed she was a turtle.

"Hey"

"hey"

They started walking around and chatting to each other, sometimes you could see them laughing and leaning in a bit more but moved back quickly hoping the other didn't notice.

"My name is Leonardo by the way"

"nice name, mine is Rose"

"sure it isn't beautiful"

Rose blushed and giggled, they both walked onto the dance floor and the song 'oh my goodness' by Olly Murs was playing.

"Would you like to dance, you don't have to if you don't want to"

"sure"

They started dancing together and half way through the song they looked at each other in the eyes and before they new it they where kissing, when they stopped they where both blushing and Leo was rubbing the back of his head.

"sorry, I didn't mea..."

Rose kissed Leo again to shut him up.

"Don't be sorry because I enjoyed it"

They smiled at each other before dancing together but soon the song ended.

"Erm Rose I know we just met and all but I was wondering if..."

Leo froze up a bit.

"I would love to be your girlfriend"

They kissed each other before holding hands which they blushed at and carried on dancing. Leo saw his friends in the middle of a group of girls, Rob and Chris looked at Leo and stuck there thumbs up. Leo just blushed.

END OF FLASH BACK...

"...And that was how we became a couple"

I looked at my uncles and then they looked at the clock.

"We better go before Splinter gets worried"

"alright see ya bros"

"bye guys"

"bye"

I looked at my parets when my uncles left.

"I better start tea"

"okay, I will stay in here with James and watch tv"

We sat watching tv while mom cooks.

"Dad can you get my pad, pencil and colours"

"sure"

"have you done any new drawings lately?"

"I did one when uncle Donnie was looking after me"

Dad went upstairs and got my art pad, pencil and colours but while he was coming down I saw he was looking at the drawing I did when Donnie was here.

"I nice pic, lets have a competition"

"alright but what do you wanna draw?"

"why don't we draw Purdy, let me just get her"

Dad went back upstairs and when he came down he had a pad, pencil and his own colours but the thing was I had never seen that pad before.

"Waht where you get that?"

"you didn't really think I left my art pad at home do you?"

"um yeah"

Dad showed me some of his art worked and I was amazed, I never dad could draw so well. Dad put Purdy on the living room table and then me and dad started drawing as best as we could.

mom came in while we where drawing.

"Are you two ready for tea or are you two busy drawing?"

"drawing"

Me and dad said that in unison before drawing again.

"I will go keep our plates under the heat lamb then"

10 minutes later...

Me and dad finished our pictures, we turned them around and showed each other. Dads was so detailed, it was really amazing. Dad was looking at my picture with wide eyes.

"Rose who do you think is the winner?"

"I don't know, put them together"

Me and dad did and we saw the simularities in our drawings, I guess I get my art skills from dad.

"If you two can see that they are nearly the same, so I can't judge which one is better"

"come on lets have some tea"

Dad picked me up and followed mom into the kitchen, he put me in my seat and then sat in his seat which is next to mom.

Mom gave us our plates, she had cooked enchiladas. We started eating them, they where really tasty.

Soon we finished them, Dad took our dishes to the dish washer. I hopped off my chair and landed on my left foot, I was thankful for that.

I tried to hop away quietly because I would have to take a shower. I hopped quietly and when I was in the air from hopping I was caught, When I turned round I noticed it was my dad who caught me. Dad was smirking because he knew whatt I was doing.

"Not so fast"

I gulped and smiled sheepishly, I started struggling to get free but it was usless because dad had a strong grip on me.

"Come on"

I hate going for showers in the afternoon because it doesn't give me free time before going to bed so I prefer the shower in the morning. Dad carried me to the bathroom and then put me in the bathroom.

"If you struggle any more I will wash you in your black suit"

"this is a win win situation isn't it"

"yeap"

"can't you just drop me in the pool and be done with washing me"

"nope"

I am only aloud to shower myself when I wash my self but when I wash my hair mom or dad has to do it because other wise it isn't washed properly and I am talking from experience here.

I got unchanged and sat in the bath tub, dad started washing my hair with shampoo and then got the shower head and bought it over my head, it was warm but I still didn't enjoy it. Dad then put the shower head on its hanger and then put conditioner in my hair, then washed it out with the shower head again. Dad then got the body wash.

"Hand"

Dad poured some onto my hand and I started washing myself while dad got my shell because I can't reach well. When I was clean dad picked me out of the bathtub and put a towel on me and started drying me.

Dad the picked me up while I am rapped up in my towel and took me to my room and put me on my bed where he gave me some of my pj's.

"Get changed"

I nodded and got into the pj's and then when I was changed that got the towel and ruffled up my hair to dry it.

"Hey!"

Dad stopped ruffling at my hair and smiled at the mad hair do I have.

"Brush your hair"

"why? it is gonna get messy again"

"I know but it will be easier to brush it in the morning"

"still"

Dad rolled his eyes and started brushing my hair which didn't hert as much as mom sometimes does.

"See that wasn't bad was it?"

"no"

"come on you still have 10 minutes before your bed time"

"okay"

Dad picked me up and took me down stairs, He placed me on the sofa next to mom before sitting next to me so I was in the middle.

While I was sitting in the seat I noticed the time went over my bed time but I kept quiet about it.

I noticed I was dozing off a bit but I tried to keep my eyes open but sleep took over.

Leonardo's POV

I felt something on my shoulder and when I looked down I saw James head, I looked at the time and noticed it was 8:17.

He must of known the time and didn't tell us, cheeky.

I stood up carefully so I didn't wake James up and then I picked him up and took him to his room, I layed him under his covers and tucked him in.

"night James"

I kissed his forehead before going back downstairs to where Rose was and sat next to her.

"He is sound asleep"

'CRASH'

Me and Rose heard a window brake from James room, Me and Rose ran up to the room and saw Karai and Miley with foot ninjas.

"What are you doing here Karai?"

"getting my revenge for you killing my father by taking your son"

"he has nothing to do with this"

"he has now"

"give him back Karai"

"make me"

Me and Rose got our secret weapons from our suits out because our weapons are in the dojo, we got into a fighting position and we all charged at each other when I had a idea.

"Rose the kitchen"

She seemed to catch on what I was thinking so we ran to the kitchen.

"Get them you idiots"

We ran to the kitchen, I flipped over island and Rose slidded across the island after me. We got into our fighting positions, foot ninjas came into the room with Miley and Karai who is holding a unconcouis body of James.

"JAMES!"

I looked towards Rose.

"We will get him back no matter what"

Rose looked towards me and whispered so no one could hear us.

"Do you think the agencey has seen them in the camera"

I whispered back in the same low voice.

"I hope so, lets go to the dojo where our weapons are"

"good idea"

We ran to the dojo and got our weapons and stood in a fighting position, Karai, Miley and the foot followed us into the dojo. We ran at them, I knocked a foot ninja out with hitting the butt of my sword hard onto there head. Then I winded one with my knee before hitting the pressure point on there neck, the next foot ninja was hit with my dagger in the arm and passed out from shock.

Just then agents from the MI12 showed up.

"Put your hands up Karai"

"no or what the turtles want dies"

"and what is that?"

"this is alerious they don't know about him"

"only the boss knows about him Karai" I spat her name out like venom.

That kid of Karai's came through the dojos door.

"He's in the van mom"

"what do you want Karai?"

"like I said earlier Leonardo, revenge for you two killing my father, this is the only sollution"

"no its not Karai"

"fight me then"

I looked towards Rose and whispered quietly to her.

"Go to the van and get James now"

She nodded and went to the secret assage way through the back of the dojo which leads to the ally the van should be in.

Me and Karai charged at each other while the other agents beat up Karai's group, one even knocked out Karai's daughter but she doesn't know that yet.

Mine and Karai's blades clashed together, she moved back to swipe for my legs but I jumped over them. While she was still swing I got her on the arm deeply, it bled a lot. She started trying to get away but I kept blocking her, she was suddenly kicked in the back of the head hard and when I looked I noticed Rose standing there with tears but she was smiling.

"Where is he?"

"he is over there in the corner but still unconcouis, Leo where are we gonna go?"

"we will go to my brothers house, go upstairs and pack things we need, I will stay here with James"

"I will get your art pads and stuff like that as well, I know how you like to keep them safe"

"be careful"

"will be"

We kissed before going opposite ways, Rose ran upstairs while I ran to James as fast as I could. I kneeled infront him and started checking if he was breathing and seeing if anything was broken, I was thankful when there was nothing there but a small cut on his head from when the window smashed open.

I noticed that James fingers started twitching a bit.

"James"

"huh dad, why does my head hurt so much?"

His voice sounded raspy.

"you where jumped by Karai, Miley and the foot in your room when you just fell asleep"

"I feel so tired"

"probably because it's past your bed time"

He laughed a bit but stopped and holded his head.

"Ow"

I rubbed his head lightly, I will let Donnie give him a check over. I decided to ring master Splinter to tell him that we are staying with him, hopefully he won't mind. I sat next to James and got my phone out of my pocket and pressed the speed dial for master Splinters phone.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_"Hello"_

"hello, master Splinter I need a big favor"

_"what is it my son?"_

"my house was raided by Karai, Miley and foot ninjas, we need some place to stay so could we stay at your house with you?"

_"my son this has always been your house, your bedroom never did change"_

"so Me, Rose and James can come live there?"

_"yes my son"_

"thank you master Splinter you have no idea how greatful I am"

_"no problem Leonardo, I will tell your brothers what has happened"_

"okay bye master Splinter"

_"bye my son"_

At that time Rose came down stairs with 3 massive suitcases, one for all 3 of us, Rose was carrying Purdy in her hand. James had drooping eyes but when he saw Purdy his eyes opened a bit more then then what they did before but they where still drooping, Rose gave James Purdy and he took her and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Come on lets go"

I picked up James and one of the suit cases while Rose got the other two, we walked into the garage. I put James in the back of the car laying down, Rose opened one of the suit cases and handed me a pillow and James favourite blanket. I put the pillow under James head and then put the blanket on him and then I put a seat belt on him so he doesn't move to much before I closed the door, I saw James falling asleep through the window. Me and Rose put the suit cases in the back of the car and then the helmets, hover boards and our weapons, we went to the front of the car and got in. I was in the drivers side while Rose was in the passenger side.

I turned on the car and drove out of the garage and towards a man hole cover that was close to the lair, while we was driving Rose got a call from our boss so she put it on loud speaker.

"Hello"

_"what hapened?"_

"Karai and her crew jumped us and tryed to steal James but we got him back"

_"are you three alright?"_

"yes sir"

_"where are you going to live?"_

"we are going to my brothers house"

_"nice trick with using the camera Leo, Rose"_

"thank you sir"

_"I better go"_

"alright sir"

_"but before I do, I will find you a better house the agentcey owns that has got better security"_

"thank you sir"

Our boss hung up.

We got to the ally way and when we did I saw my 3 brothers waiting for me, they walked up to me.

"Heard what happened bro, hope your alright?"

"yeah where fine"

Rose walked out next to me.

"Wheres James?"

I pointed to the car window where James was fast asleep hugging Perdy.

"Arhhh, he looks so adorable"

"thanks Mike"

"we better get going or Karai might find us again"

"good idea"

I opened the back door and picked up James still rapped up in his blanket but replace his pillow with my shoulder, I chucked the pillow that was in the car to Rose who caught it. My bros where carrying our suit cases. Rose carried all three of our hover boards.

We started walking to the lair when we where in the sewer, I wrote the code in for the door to open and then walked in with my bros and wife behind me. Rose chucked me back the pillow and I caught it, I put the pillow on the sofa before putting James on the sofa with his head resting on the pillow.

"Hey Don could check up on James to see if he needs anything because before we left he said his head hert, I don't know if it was for the cut on his head or if he has something else"

Don nodded his head and ran off to the lab to get the first aid kit, Rose sat on the arm of the sofa and started stroking his head.

"he is gonna be fine Rose"

"I know it was just the thought of nearly losing him and seeing him unconcouis which worries me"

I hug Rose round the shoulder to try and comfort her. Donnie then came in with the first aid kit and started analyzing James to see if he has anymore injures.

"well other then the cut that is on his head which only needs some alcohole to get ride of the germs and plaster, there is nothing else wrong with him"

"thanks Don"

"no problem"

Master Splinter then came into the room.

"Leonardo my son are you alright?"

"yes master Splinter, still thank you for letting us stay here"

"you are my son Leonardo"

"still thank you"

"I put a cot in your room for James to sleep on"

"thank you"

I picked up James and he wined a bit but stayed asleep, I just rolled my eyes and took him upstairs with the pillow in my hand. I put the pillow on the cot before laying James down, I then sat on the side of the bed and kissed his head.

"You know how adorable you two look?"

"I always hear that from Rose so yeah, what are you doing here"

"I came to treat his bleeding forehead"

I nodded and he came in with a plaster and a ear bud that has alcohole to clean the small cut, Don came down and started rubbing his forehead softly with the bud so he didn't hert James too much and when he was done with that he put a plaster on his head carefully so he didn't wake him up.

"Thanks Don"

"no problem, I will do anything for a brother even if it is rediclous"

We both walked down stairs to see the others watching a movie.

"What you watching?"

"Transformers"

I sat in front of Rose who was in the single chair while Don sat on the couch with Raph and Mikey. Master Splinter wasn't in the room so I am guessing he went some where to meditate.

30 minutes later...

The film ended and when I looked around I saw Mikey had fallen asleep and the others yawning.

"I think it is time for bed if you don't agree"

The others nodded there heads, Raph slapped Mikey on the head to wake him up. It was quite amusing actually. Me, Rose and my bros went to our own rooms, when we got into our room we noticed James was tossing and turning so we sat on his bed and tried to calm him down but it didn't work so I picked him up and put him on my bed. Me and Rose got out of our black suits before laying down with James in the middle of us, we watched as James carmed down before falling to sleep.


	7. Scared

Hey welcome to chapter 7!

Jame's POV

I woke up that morning feeling squished so when I woke up I found myself in the middle of my mom and dad, I squirmed a bit but I managed to get out from inbetween them without waking them up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:47 am.

I looked round the room when I remembered what happened, I silently limped to the door because my leg doesn't hert so much from all the rest I have had but it still herts a bit. I opened the door and silently limped out into the hall way, I walked down the hallway to the stairs with the help of the wall. I got to the stairs and limped down the stairs carefully so I didn't fall down the stairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs, I used the wall to help me limp to the kitchen.

When I got near the kitchen I saw and heard my 3 uncles talking. I felt something touch my shoulder and when I looked up I saw grampa Splinter.

"Hello grampa"

"hello my grandson, how was your sleep?"

"it was horrible at first but then it turned out alright"

"at least it had a happy ending my son"

I nodded in agreement, I then saw mom and dad come down the stairs.

"How long have you been awake kiddo?"

"since 7:47"

"so you have been up for a little while"

"yeap"

We walked into the kitchen, well limp for me. I noticed that mom and dad noticed my leg was getting better because I wasn't hoping anymore. My uncles looked at us while we walked into the kitchen.

"Hi guys"

"hey Donnie"

"morning uncle Donnie"

"morning James"

I limped over to a chair and leaned on it to get some pressure off my leg, dad walked over to the chair I am sitting on and pulled it out a bit but enough so I didn't fall backwards.

"You can sit if you want?"

I nodded and sat on the chair, I saw dad walk towards mom and then they both leaned against the wall.

"James would you like breakfast?"

I turned to grampa Splinter.

"Yes please"

"what would you like?"

"have you got any cereal?"

"sure"

Grandad started making some cereal for me, soon he put the bowl onto the table.

"Thank you"

"my welcome"

I started to eat my breakfast and soon it was gone.

"Thank you grandad"

"my pleasure my granson"

Grandad put my bowl into the sink, I watched as mom and dad ate there toast which had butter and lemon curd on it. Yuck, I hate lemon curd. I can't see how mom and dad can eat the stuff.

I waited until mom and dad had finished there breakfast before leaving the kitchen to go back to dads room, I got onto the cot and picked up Purdy where I started to play with her. Soon after dad came in the room.

"What are you doing?"

"playing with Purdy"

"come on it is time to get changed"

Dad opened the green suit case and got out one of my black suits and chucked it at me, I took off my suit that I was wearing yesterday and put a new one on. Then I spiked my hair up.

"Your getting a hair cut soon"

"why?"

"your hairs is looking too long"

Dad got a black suit from a blue suit case so I am guessing that one is his and the green suit case is mine so moms must be the dark purple one.

"Go to your mother"

"okay"

I put Purdy on the cot and then limped all the way down the stairs to where mom is which is in the living room on the sofa, I limped so I was next to the arm of the side that mom was on the sofa. Mom picked me up and put me on her lap.

Soon dad came down from his room but when he did mom put me on the floor and walked upstairs, I am guessing she is gonna get changed.

Dad sat infront of the sofa arm and then picked me up and put me in his lap, we sat watching tv. Mom came half way through the programme that we was watching and sat on the sofa again, we sat there for a while before getting off dads lap and then going back upstairs but it took time because I was limping.

I got to dads room and jumped onto the cot, I put my shell to the wall andpicked up Purdy before playing with her again. I started laughing and jumping on the cot a bit while making Purdy do weird moves in the air, it was actually really fun.

Mom came through the door and looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm playing with Purdy"

"yeah but why are you jumping on the bed?"

"because it is fun"

"we can hear the bed from downstairs"

"oh sorry"

"it's alright, just don't jump on the bed anymore okay"

"okay"

"do you wanna stay up here and play still or join us for dinner?"

"whats for dinner?"

"jam sandwich or a chocolate spread sandwich"

"can I have chocolate spread?"

"come down stairs and you can"

"okay"

I got off the bed and started limping to the door but while I was limping mom picked me up, I gave her a questional look.

"if you limp all the way the chocolate might be gone"

"okay"

Mom carried me downstairs in the kitchen on a seat.

"Why did your mom carry you?"

I looked towards dad.

"she said that if I limped my way down here nothing will be left to eat"

Dad smiled and chuckled because he new what mom means, mom put a chocolate sandwich in front of me.

"Thank you"

Mom then went to where the bread was and got herself a jam sandwich before sitting next to me, she started eating her sandwich and so did I.

Soon I was finishing my delicous sandwich, I wish I had another but that just seems to greedy of me.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where uncle Mikey was playing a game, I sat on the couch behind him and watched as he started killing a alien on the screen. When he killed the alien afterwards it exploded and all this green liquid came out of him, that was distgusting.

"Mikey, you do know James is watching right"

"huh"

Uncle Mikey turned round and saw me so I waved at him.

"How long have you been here?"

"to see you kill that green thing on screen"

I shivered thinking about the look of the alien and it exploding at the end, I looked at the concern in my uncles eye.

"You alright dude?"

"yeah"

"you sure, you look a bit greener then usual"

"it was just watching that thing on tv explode"

"I had the same reaction when I first started playing the game but now I can play it without getting squeasy"

I nodded, I felt my self be picked up so I looked up and saw my dad.

"I think you have had enough of watching that game"

I nodded my head slightly, dad headed back into the kitchen and put me on a chair next to mom.

"What have you been doing hun?"

"you don't want to know"

"well I have to know now"

Dad just looked at mom and answered for me.

"Watching Mikey play a video game"

I could see my other 2 uncles who are in the seats across from us started to smile a bit.

"The one where you have to explode the aliens?"

"yeap that was the one Raph"

"Mikey always plays that game, hardly can get him off it"

"I don't want to see anything exploding ever again"

I put my arms crossed on the table before laying my head on them, I shivered again from remembering the alien exploding.

"I don't think I will ever get that picture out of my head"

"I'm sure you will"

I felt mom rub my shoulders, I looked up at her but then put my head back onto my arms. I sat there for awhile before lifting my head up, I looked round the room and noticed I was only one here. I got out of the chair and limped into the living room where mom, dad and my uncles where watching tv and laughing, I quietly limped upstairs into dads room. I saw Purdy so I got onto the cot and hugged her tight, I then got off the cot still holding Purdy and walked to my green suit case.

I opened it up and saw some of my still but what stood out was my art pad, pencil and colours, I got my art stuff out and put them on my cot. I got onto the cot afterwards and picked up my art pad and my pencil and turned to a new page, I started drawing me, mom and dad having a water fight.

It was coming out really nice, It took me 27 minutes to make it perfect with all the detail. Now all I had to do was colour it in, I had to make sure the colours didn't smudge the detail or any lines. When I finished drawing it seemed perfect to my eye but it wouldn't to anyone else's, I started drawing a back ground for the picture which I rarely do. I put the swimming pool and some trees and some plants, I coloured them in so they could fit in with the picture. When I finished I looked at the picture all together, the water looked like it was sparkling and the plants and trees looked like they are realistic. Even me, mom and dad looked realistic a bit, this was one of my bestest drawings I have ever done.

I was looking at my picture in shock, I then decided to compare my drawing to dads so I got off the cot and limped to dads suit case and was about to open it.

"What are you doing?"

"agh!"

I jumped into the air and let go of my drawing but dad caught it.

"well?"

"I was gonna compare my new drawing with one of yours"

Dad looked at my drawing and looked amazed.

"It looks so life like"

"thats why I wanna compare"

"okay heres a little competition, we will go to any room in the lair and we will draw any object"

"okay"

Dad handed back my art pad, dad went to his suit case and got his own pad, pencil and colours. I got my pencil and colours, then we walked/limped to the dojo where a massive tree was.

"Why don't we draw that"

"okay"

We sat down and started drawing the tree that had lots of leafs but I would manage.

"There you two are, your having another draw off aren't you?"

"yeah"

We carried on drawing, mom just walked out the room shaking her head. My uncles then came into the room to see what was going on, when they did they where confused except Donnie because he knew I could draw.

We finished drawing and colouring, we showed our pictures to each other but they was nearly the same like last time except my drawing got a bit better so it was nearly like dads style.

My uncles where looking at our drawings with amazement and shock, I looked at dads and then mine and put them next to each other.

"They are nearly simular so I must be getting better, but my last drawing is better"

Dad shrugged, my uncles still looked like goldfish.

"Hey Leo do you still have that picture where you drawed your name?"

"oh wait you mean this one"

Dad showed it, it was amazing. His full name was in 3D and he had different symbols round his name, the picture was shaded so there wasn't any colour.

"How old was you when you did that?"

"I think I was eight-ten, I forgot"

"wow"

Just then mom came into the dojo.

"You done with your drawing competition"

"yeap"

"what did the finishing results come out"

We showed mom the picture we just did and she was amazed.

"Your getting your fathers drawing style"

I nodded my head.

"I'm going to create tea now"

"okay"

Mom left the room, I got up from sitting on the floor and limped to the door. Dad followed me upstairs so we could put our art pads away in our suit cases, When I was limping back to the door dad picked me up so I was upside down.

"Hey!"

Dad started tickling me to make me quiet, I was laughing so loudly that my uncles came to see what was happening.

"What are you doing?"

"having fun right kiddo"

I couldn't answer because I was laughing so much, dad finaly put me down but I fell over because I was exhausted from laughing so much. Dad was chuckling a bit at me.

Mom then came into the room "time for tea guys"

Me, dad and mom walked out the room calmly while me uncles ran out the room.

"Do they always do that?"

"yeah my brothers have always ran out the room like that kiddo"

"but why?"

"I have no clue"

We got to the kitchen to find my uncles and grandad waiting for us 3, me and dad sat down calmly while mom went to serve the food out. We all said thank you to mom when she gave us our tea, mom then sat down and we started eating. Mom made burgers and chips, they where yummy.

Everyone soon finished there tea.

"That was lovely Mrs Rose, thank you"

"no problem"

Mom started collecting the plates up and put them in the sink.

"Don't worry mrs Rose my sons can handle this"

"it's probably the only thing I can do in a kitchen"

"except maybe working a dish washer"

"Leonardo my son can I talk to you for a second"

"sure master Splinter"

Dad walked out the room with grandad, mom picked me up and walked into the living room.

"So what you wanna watch?"

"erm music"

"thats the only thing you watch"

"because it is good"

Mom nodded her head and put the music channel on.

Leonardo's POV

I walked with master Splinter into his room and sat infront of him.

"Are you going out with your brothers for patrol or staying here?"

"me and Rose will stay here with James"

"And when are you going back to work?"

"1 month 3 weeks 5 days, why?"

"just to know when you will need a baby sitter for James again"

"don't worry I will call when I will need one"

"that is all Leonardo"

I nodded and walked out of the room to where James and Rose was and sat next to James so he was in the middle.

"What was that about?"

"asking if we was going out on patrol with my brothers but I said no and then he asked when we would need a baby sitter again"

"okay, you are still going to bed at 8:00 you know and this time tell us when it has gone past your bed time"

"I have no idea what your talking about mom"

"oh really"

James started to laugh nervesly, me and Rose looked at each other and nodded before tickling James because we don't have a swimming pool to chuck him in.

We stopped after a minute, James was still chuckling but breathing deeply. Getting tickled does that to you.

He sat on the sofa trying to catch his breath, my brothers came by ready for there patrol.

"Where off for patrol"

"alright, what time are you getting home"

"11pm"

"we'll probably be asleep then so we will see you in the morning"

"alright, see ya in the morning guys"

They walked out of the lair, I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:45.

"You better get changed for bed, you got 15 minutes to bed time"

"okay"

He yawned while limping upstairs, we watched him limping up the stairs and when we couldn't see him we turned to look at each other before kissing each other.

"He is growing up fast Leo"

"I know, shows we did a good job though"

"yeah it does"

Rose put her head on my shoulder, just then James came limping down the stairs in his pj's and had Perdy in his arms. He sat in the middle of me and Rose, Rose started stroking James hair but James didn't seem to be bothered. I think it is because he is tired, I looked at the time and saw it was 7:56. Rose noticed the time as well, Rose looked at James and saw his eyes drooping a bit. Rose got her head off my shoulder and sat up properly, then she picked up James and put his head on her shoulder. James soon fell asleep.

"I will put him in bed"

"alright, I will wait for you down here"

"okay"

Rose's POV

I stood up from the sofa and walked upstairs with a sleeping James, I went into Leo's old room and put James on the cot before putting his favourite blanket on him. I sat on the side of the cot and looked at him, I kissed his forehead.

"Your growing up so fast"

I got up from the cot.

"good night my baby boy"

I walked out the room to the living room to where Leo was and sat next to him, I put my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my forehead, I looked up at him and we kissed on the lips. We then looked back at the tv.

I was smiling because of the fantastic family I have unlike the family I had before the agentcey who abused me, I looked at the time and noticed that it was 10:35pm. Wow, shows how quick time goes when your thinking or having fun.

I looked towards Leo.

"I think I am going to bed"

"so am I"

Leo turned off the tv before we both went upstairs into Leos room, When we got in there we saw James sleeping in bed so peacefully. James looks adorable, I felt Leo hug me from behind. I kissed his cheek.

I got out of his hold and got out of my suit, Leo did the same. I watched as Leo walked over to James and kneeled before him, then I saw him kiss his forehead. I thought it was cute, Leo then got into bed and I got in after him. I looked at James.

"You can put him in our bed if you want"

"thank you"

"don't worry I want him in here as well"

"why?"

"because ever since he was nearly taken away I have to know where he is"

"I know I feel the same"

I got out of bed and went towards James when he started whimpering a bit, I kneeled down next to him and started rubbing his face. I looked at the plaster that was still on his face, I then looked down at his face and saw a few tears. That broke my heart seeing my baby boy like that.

"Leo"

My voice had so much urgentcey for him to come over, he understood this by the sound of my voice. Leo came over calmly but when he saw the tears on Jame's face he rushed a bit.

"What happened?"

"he started whimpering before he started to cry"

"she we wake him up"

"I think we should"

Leo started rub his arm call his name, he soon woke up but when he did he was crying more.

"mommy, daddy"

his voice sounded so small, I pulled him into a hug and then Leo hugged both of us.

"shush baby, it's gonna be okay"

I sat on the cot with him in my arms, Leo sat next to me and hugged me round the shoulders. I leaned onto his shoulders while James was crying onto my shoulder.

"shush calm down"

I started to rub smooth circles on his back which seemed to calm him down, he now only had a few tears coming out now but was sniffling.

"Do you wanna tell us your nightmare or just go straight to bed"

"c-can I-I go t-to-o be-d wi-ith y-ou"

"sure"

Leo picked up Purdy and then got into bed, I followed after him with James in my arms with his head on my shoulder. I put James in the bed and when I did he snuggled up to Leo who gave him Purdy, I layed down afterwards and rubbed James face with my finger. He looked up at me.

"good night baby boy"

"night mommy, night daddy"

He only says mommy and daddy when he is scared, I saw him fall asleep struggled up to Leo. I felt Leo hug me, I just smiled at him before falling asleep. Soon after I could here James and Leo's steady and even breaths, my breath soon joined them.


	8. Peaceful night

Hey! I hope you are likeing the story so far!

Jame's POV

I woke up that next morning being holded by dad and mom is holded by dad, I was confused why I was here but then I remembered what happened last night. I snuggled further into dad which made him hug me and mom more, mom woke up when dad moved.

"Morning hun, are you aright?"

"yeah, but still creeped out from what I dreamt last night"

"you can tell me if you want"

"I don't want to be reminded by all the horrors that happened in it"

I felt dad rub my arm so he must be awake, I turned to look at him and he had a devilish smile. That was my que to try and limp away as fast as I could but I never got off the bed fast enough because the next thing I knew I was getting tickled, not just by dad. Mom joined in as well, I was laughing like a mad man. I was laughing so much that I was crying from laughing too much.

The tickling suddenly stopped and Iayed there trying to get my breath back, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:03.

"We woke up late"

Mom and dad looked at the time and shrugged at each other.

"We all must of been tired"

"we haven't had a night like this since we was tired from looking after a new born James"

"thats true Rose"

I stuck my tongue at my parents, my parents just chuckled at me.

"Hey James, you mind if I take a look at your injured leg to see how it is healing"

"I don't mind"

I got from under the blanket layed facing mom and dads feet while they check the back of my right leg which is on a pillow.

"It looks fine, it will probably take a week or two until it fully heals"

"okay"

I turned round so I am facing mom and dads head,just then my stomach grummbled . That was embarrising.

"Looks like somebody is hungry"

I just a looked a bit sheepish.

"Come on"

Mom got out of bed and then picked me up so our faces where at the same height, dad then got out of bed. Mom and dad waked out of the room and into the kitchen, mom put me down on a chair and dad sat next to me. Mom put a bowl of cereal infront of me.

"Thank you"

Mom just smiled at me, I started eating my cereal. While I was eating my cereal mom handed dad a plate of toast with butter and marmalade, mom then sat down with the same on her toast. I made a face at what they are eating, they started chuckling at my face so I stuck my tongue at them. We soon finished our breakfast, when we did dad took there plates and my bowl and watched them in the sink. I went upstairs and got changed into my black suit and spiked up my hair, then I limped back downstairs but while I was I saw my uncle Raph.

"Hi uncle Raph"

"huh oh hey"

I was just sat there waving with a smile, he smiled a bit and waved but that was good enough for me. I limped the rest of the way to the kitchen where mom and dad was still.

"I'm gonna get changed, look after this little monkey Rose"

"will do"

"I'm not a monkey, I'm a turtle"

Mom and dad chuckled at me, dad left the room to get changed while me and mom went to the living room. We watched tv for a while, dad came down stairs and mom went to get changed. I just moved closer to dad when he sat down, when he looked down at me I smiled up at him and then he smiled down at me and ruffled my spiked hair. I spiked my hair back up when dad stopped messing with my hair, dad just chuckled at me.

Mom then came down stairs in her black suit and sat next to me.

"Your going for a shower tonight"

"argh"

"don't argue because your father has said it before, he will wash you in your black suit"

"at least it will get cleaned"

"not the point"

"its a clever thought though"

"true"

My mom and dad looked at me smiling, we watched tv for a while, uncle Mikey joined us watching tv.

"What ya watching dudes?"

"music channel"

"seriously"

"well yeah it was like the only thing we watched at home"

"dudes you need to watch more then music channels"

"why?"

"because there is interesting stuff on tv"

"really now"

"yeah like soap operas or cartoons or or or game shows"

"we do watch some game shows but cartoons and soap operas easily bore us"

"seriously"

"yeah, even James doesn't like them"

"well they have bad story lines, they are predictable as well"

"how can you predict whats going to happen?"

"well I used to watch this cartoon and they had the same story line for each episode"

"I can see your point there"

We carried on watching the music channel until it was lunch time.

"What would you like for lunch?"

"chocolate spread sandwich please"

"can I have a jam sandwich"

"sure, you want anything Mikey?"

"can I have a chocolate spread sandwich as well"

Mom went off into the kitchen and started making 4 sandwiches.

"Leo why don't you help your wife make dinner"

"knowing me I would burn down the kitchen"

"how would you burn down the kitchen by making a sandwich"

"trust me I have done it before when me and Rose was in Italy doing a mission"

"wow you are seriously bad at cooking aren't you"

"dad is more rubbish then a hobo cooking for the first time"

"hey"

He hit me on the head lightly as a joke, I could tell because he was smiling.

"you can't fight the truth dad"

Mom then came in with 4 plates, she handed chocolate spreaded sandwiches to me and uncle Mikey. Mom gave dad his jam sandwich and started eating her sandwich which was jam as well, we all said thank you for the sandwiches and started eating as well.

Soon we finished our sandwiches and dad took them to the kitchen and then came back out and sat next to me again, we watched tv for a while before I noticed dad had a devil glint in his eyes. I pretended I didn't notice and then limped as fast as I could but he caught me and started tickling me.

Dad had another evil glint in his eyes, next thing I know I am chucked into a pool. I got to the surface of the water and spat the water that was in my mouth out, I stuck my tongue at dad.

"not cool"

"at least you will need a shower now"

"your evil"

"yeap"

Dad picked me out of the water and I started shivering at how cold it was, dad took me to a bathroom and got me a towel and rapped it round me before going back to the living room still shaking.

"What happened to you?"

"dad chucked me into the water"

"Leo"

"what?"

"why didn't you let me join in?"

"sorry I will include you next time"

I stuck my tongue at both of them.

"Want me to chuck you in the pool again?"

"no, it was freezing cold"

Dad started rubbing me down with the towel while I was in his lap, then he ruffled my hair up with the towel trying to dry it. I had to spike my hair back up afterwards, dad then rapped me in the towel so I could stay warm because I was still shivering a bit.

"Can't believe you chucked me into the pool"

"well what can I say, I was bored"

"do it to mom next time if your bored"

"I would but your mother will probably drag me in afterwards"

I saw mom smile, uncle Mikey up from the floor.

"I'm going to phone up for pizza for tea"

"alright"

"what type of pizza do you want with your pizza"

"erm pepperonni and salami with stuffed crust"

"alright"

"Mikey you can tell us how much that is and we could buy our own pizza"

"don't worry about it dude, it won't cost as much as ours"

Uncle Mikey left the room and went to call for pizza.

"What does uncle Mikey mean by that?"

"you don't want to know"

"okay"

We sat watching tv, mom changed it to a game show. On the tv a couple just lost all there money to a bonus question, mom and dad where answering the questions like they where kiddy questions. Uncle Mikey came in when they asked a question, Mikey started to try and get the answer.

"I know this, erm"

"Germany Mikey"

"how do you that?, how can you get the answers quickly"

"I have a high IQ, so does Rose so we already know the answers"

The person asked another question about the avengers.

"Iron man"

"hey dude I was about to answer that"

"sorry but all these questions are easy"

Dad looked like he heard someone and so did mom.

"James hide, Aprils coming"

I nodded and limped quickly behind the sofa, I heard someone behind the lair door. I then heard the door open up.

"Hey guys I got your pizzas, oh I didn't expect you to be here Leo"

"yeah, our house got surrounded by Karai, Miley and there crew"

"do you mean the foot"

"yeah but I can't be bothered to say there name"

"so guys heres your pizzas"

"thanks dudette"

"no problem, I have to go now"

"alright bye April"

I heard the lair door open and close.

"Shes gone now James"

I got up from behind the sofa and limped back to my seat on the sofa.

"What was that about?"

"agents aren't aloud to have children together but the boss knows and he is fine with it but now we have to hide it from the rest of the agentcey"

"wow thats a bummer for the other agents"

"yeah, we're still surprised our boss has let us keep James and keep it a secret from the rest"

"come on dudes lets eat some pizza"

Dad picked me up and and they walked to the kitchen, dad put me in a chair and then sat down next to me.

"Leo wy don't you help, it isn't exactly cooking"

"not, he will burn it some how trust me"

Uncle Mikey nodded at mom before placing the plates on the table.

"you may want to cover your ears"

I nodded and covered my ears.

"TEA'S READY!"

I took my hands off my ears, mom placed our pizza box right infront of me and dad. I grabbed a piece and so did dad, mom sat down on the table and took a piece as well. We have a pizza that has 6 pieces so two each, I looked at my uncles pizza and noticed it nearly had every topping a pizza could have. Me, mom and dad started eating our pizza that was on our plate, it was quite yummy. Soon I finished my first piece and grabbed my second piece, mom and dad soon grabbed there second piece as well. My uncles soon came down and started eating there pizza, they really rushed to eat the pizza and they where on there second piece after five seconds. Wow that must be a world record or something, Me and family soon finished our pizza.

I knew what was coming next so I was about to move.

"Don't"

I smiled sheepishly before sitting properly back in my seat, my uncles looked at us confused. I sat there figiting a bit, I don't like showers very much if you could tell. My uncles took our plate.

"Hey Leo you gonna do some watching?"

"sorry Raph but I have a harder task to do"

Dad looked at me, I just shrunk a bit. I quickly jumped off my chair but dad catched me by the back of my shell, dad holded me in a position so I couldn't struggle or try to escape. Dad took me upstairs into the bathroom and locked the door so I couldn't escape because the lock was a bolt at the top of the door so I couldn't reach.

"Take your clothes off"

I complyed, dad put me in the bathtub and then turned on the shower. He soaked my head while I was sitting there with my arms crossed and a grumpy look, dad then put the shower head on its hanger and started watching my hair with shampoo. Then he washed out the shampoo with the shower, then he put the shower back onto the hanger and washed my hair with conditioner. Dad then watched out the conditioner with the shower, dad put the shower back on the hanger and then got the shower gel out.

"Hand"

I holded my hand out and dad poured some shower gel onto my hand before putting some on his and started rubbing the back of my shell, I started washing myself with the shower gel. Dad then got the shower head and started washing off the shower gel, dad then turned off the shower. Dad rapped me into a towel and picked me up and started rubbing me down, dad then picked me up and unbolted before walking out the door. Dad walked to his room and got a pair of pj's from my suit case, dad chucked them at me and I catched them. I started getting changed into them, when I got changed into my pj's dad started to rub my hair to try and make it dry. Dad stopped rubbing my hair and started to brush it instead.

"I have said it before and I will say it again, you need a haircut"

"why?"

"its getting to long, I will talk to your mother about it"

"argh"

Dad just chuckled at me, dad stopped brushing my hair and picked me up after he put my towel on the radiator. Dad just did a shush voice.

"My brothers don't know I have a radiator so it's a secret alright"

"alright"

Dad took me down stairs, he sat on a sofa and I sat on his lap. Mom went upstairs, I heard the shower going of so mom must be in there. We watched tv for a while, my uncles came past ready for patrol.

"We will be back by 11o'clock, see ay guys"

"bye bros"

"hey Leo can I ask why you and Rose aren't coming on patrol with us"

"because I don't have to work so I am kicking back and relaxing"

"oh alright"

They left through the door with so much energy, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:57. Three minutes to my bed time, mom came downstairs still rubbing her hair with a towel.

"It's nearly your bedtime honey"

"argh, I hope you wouldn't notice"

"well I noticed"

Mom picked me up and took me upstairs into dads room, she put me in bed and tucked me in before giving me Purdy.

"Good night hun"

"good night mom"

Mom kissed my head before leaving dads room, I fell asleep fast.

Rose's POV

I walked down stairs and sat next to Leo, I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"Is he asleep?"

"yeap"

We kissed each other on the lips before turning back to the tv screen.

"Hey Leo do you wanna do some sparring tomorrow?"

"sure"

We sat watching tv, when we looked at the clock we noticed that it was 10:35pm. We decided to go to bed, Leo turned of the tv and then we went upstairs. We got into Leo's room and saw James sleeping peacefully, I knew he was going to sleep fine tonight.

Me and Leo got out of our black suits before getting into bed, we both fell asleep carmly with out any worries.


	9. New home

Hey! I hope the story is alright for you!

Jame's POV

I woke up, I found myself on the cot with my parents in dads old bed. I yawned and looked at the clock, I noticed that it was 5:48 in the morning. No wonder why I am still tired, I got out of my blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. I started rubbing my eyes with my fists, I woke up mom by accident with all the noise.

"You alright honey?"

"yeah, I just woke up"

I yawned, I saw Purdy so I picked her up and hugged her and yawned again.

"Try to go back to sleep"

"okay mom"

I got back into bed and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't, I could tell mom got back to sleep. I decided to get up and read a book to help pass the time, I got off the bed silently and walked to my suit case. I opened it up as silently as I could but it still made a noise but thankfully no one woke up, I saw the book that I am recently reading and picked it up and also my flashlight before going back to the cot. I sat on the cot and got under the blanket, I turned on the flashlight and started reading my book. I didn't realise my eyes drooping before I fell fast asleep.

3 hours later...

"James"

"James"

I felt someone nudge me so I groaned at them, I then felt someone shake me awake.

"James"

"what?"

I sounded so tired.

"Time to get up"

I poened my eyes and looked at my mom with evil eyes.

"Don't show me them eyes, I told you to go back to sleep but you started reading your book"

"because I couldn't fall asleep"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned but I got out of bed but I fell over from being tangled in the blankets, it didn't bother me though because I fell back to sleep.

Rose's POV

What am I gonna do with James, I decided to put him back in bed and let him sleep more. I went down stairs in the kitchen where Leo and my brothers in laws where waiting for me and James. I walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry guys"

"wheres James?"

"well he got up and then he fell over from the blankets and fell asleep again"

I sat down and ate my toast and so did Leo and my brothers in laws.

Jame's POV

I woke up, I sat up and looked at the clock. It says 7:59am, wow I am having a lazy day. I got out of bed and limped to the door, then I went down stairs and into the kitchen where dad saw me.

"Look whos awake"

I stuck my tongue at dad, I limped to a seat and sat in it.

"Want some cereal?"

"yes please"

Mom went and got me some cereal, she put the bowl in front of me. I grabbed the spoon and started eating my cereal.

"So what made you get up late?"

"I woke up at five something this morning for no reason and then I couldn't get to sleep so I read my book but I fell asleep afterwards"

"do you do that often?"

"no I don't"

I finished my cereal, I got off the chair and limped upstairs to get changed.

Leonardo's POV

I got a ring from my cell phone so I walked out of the kitchen, I got my Iphone3 out and answered the call.

"Hello"

_"hello Leonardo"_

"oh hey boss, what up?"

_"we have found a house for you to live in that has fantastic security"_

"really"

_"yeah, you can come down 9pm today to the agentcey to get the keys"_

"yes sir"

He hung up on me but I didn't care because we have a new house with better security, I saw Rose come towards me.

"Who was that?"

"our boss saying he has found us a new house with better security"

"thats great"

"I know"

"should we pack or do that sparring match first"

"sparring match"

We walked into my room where James is.

"What are you doing?"

"we are getting changed before doing some sparring hun, we also have good news"

"what?"

"the agentcey have found us a new house to live in with better security"

"cool"

James left the room, Me and Rose started getting changed before getting our weapons on. We went to the dojo and got into our fighting positions, we charged at each other. I went to cut her legs but she jumped and spreaded out her tesson so it looked like a fan, she started to trying to cut me with the sharp edge but I kept dodging. We was doing intense moves which would brake somebodies bone, she knocked my swords out of my hand so I started doing karate. I managed to knock one of her tessons out of her hand, she bought her other tesson forward and opened it up which made that noise when metal is rubbed. We charged at each other, she tried to cut me again so I did some backflips to avoid being cut.

We where panting a bit but we carried on until I floored Rose.

"Intense work out right"

"definetly, I think our crowd liked it as well"

"yeah I do as well"

We looked at my brothers who looked a bit shocked.

"What was you doing half way through"

"karate"

"seriously"

"erm yeah"

"so why are you in here?"

"we where told that you found a new house"

"oh yeah, here"

I got my iphone 3 out and showed them on a map where our new house is.

"Thats close to the lair"

"exactly"

Rose got her iphone3 out and looked at the pictures of the house.

"Its nice looking"

"really"

"yeah look"

Rose showed me pictures of the house, it looked beautiful. It had a swimming pool and everything.

"Now thats what I call a house"

"uh huh and all the security is outside so we won't be spyed on well except the kitchen"

"thats good"

"uh huh"

I got my phone off my brothers before walking into the living room where James and master Splinter where watching soap operas, James looked bored. I had to chuckle at James behaviour, when James saw me on my phone he limped over to me. He likes to play on mine or Roses phones when he sees them, I handed him my phone. He went back to the sofa and sat down playing a app that he downloaded onto there, I sat next to him to see what he was playing.

Rose came into the room and sat the other side of James and watched what he was playing, he had to give this little green blob monster a sweet for some reason. James has gotten quite far in the game, I looked away from the screen and looked at what master Splinter was watching. It was quite boring.

"I'm gonna make some dinner, what you two want in your sandwiches?"

"can I have the same as what I did yesterday mom"

"sure, what about you Leo?"

"jam please"

"you want a sandwich master Splinter?"

"no thank you, I am alright mrs Rose"

Rose went into the kitchen and started making our sandwiches, I turned to the game James was playing. He had managed to lose the sweet off the screen.

"Argh"

James decided to play another game, he started playing angry birds. I watched as he was getting past the levels I was stuck on, I have no clue how James gets past the levels easily.

Rose came back with our sandwiches, she handed our the sandwiches to me and James.

"Thanks mom"

"thanks Rose"

"no problem guys"

Rose started eating her own sandwich.

Jame's POV

We soon finished the sandwich, dad took the plates to the kitchen. I started playing on dads phone after I typed in his password, shush he doesn't know I know it so lets keep it a little secret. I started playing on the art pad app, I started drawing my weapons.

"What are you doing?"

"drawing"

"how did you get on my phone, i'm pretty sure I locked it"

"mom opened it up"

"did she really"

"erm yeah"

"what if I can tell you your mother doesn't know my phone password"

"erm"

"thought you knew it"

I just smiled sheepishly at dad before continuing to draw.

"What you drawing?"

"nunchukus"

Dad looked at the picture and was a bit surprised by the detail, I finished my drawing.

"Wow now I have to keep that as a picture won't I"

"uh huh"

Dad saved it to his gallery before refreshing the page so I could draw again. Grandad Splinter left the room because his soap operas have finaly finished, dad changed the channel to a music one.

"We are leaving at nine later on so you will be asleep"

"seriously"

"your not missing your bed time because we are moving house"

"is there a swimming pool?"

"yeah there is"

"yay"

"there's also a net over the garden so when we go in there it looks like nothing is there"

"cool, like our other house"

"i've got some pictures on my iphone if you wanna look"

"okay"

I put up dads gallery and clicked on a picture of a house, it looked so beautiful. Uncle Raph came into the room hugging a lizard girl round the shoulders, I just looked confused at her. She saw me.

"James is that you?"

"huh"

"you look bigger then the last time I saw you"

I looked at the lizard woman in confusion and so did uncle Raph, how did she know me.

"Hey Mona"

"hey Leo you ok"

"yeah you?"

"great"

"dad how do you know erm..."

"Mona, she looked after you when you was just a baby"

I suddenly made a ohh noise before I started to draw again, I leaned into dad so I was laying down a bit.

Mom sat next to my feet, I finished my drawing of me, mom and showed it to dad.

"How many do I have to save?"

"all of them"

Dad saved my photo to the album before giving me back the phone which has a blank screen so I can draw again, mom then looked at the time before standing up.

"Hey Mona"

"oh hey Rose"

"how are you?"

"great, you?"

"fine"

Mom watched tv for a while before looking at the clock and standing up.

"I'm going to be making tea, what do you want and are you joining us Mona?"

"sorry I can't join you for tea, the agentcey is making me do a mission with the kraang at 7:30"

"alright"

Mona walked through the front door before kissing uncle Raph goodbye, I hate mushy stuff.

"So what should I make for dinner?"

"spagghetti and meatballs"

I said still staring at the screen I was drawing on.

"Alright, tea will be ready in 3 minutes"

"okay mom"

I started putting detail to my drawing, I was now drawing a picture of me, mom and dad in a swimming pool splashing each other. I showed it to dad when I was done.

"Nice"

Dad saved it to his gallery before turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"I was playing with that"

"it's not soemthing you play with espically when I have to use that phone for work"

"argh"

Uncle Raph looked at us.

"Does he always go on your work phone?"

"depends if I have it out and i'm on it like doing work, he would try and get it off me"

"i'm not that bad"

"says the person who deleted important files that I needed for a important mission, thankfully your mother got the same plans and sent me them so I could have them on my phone again"

"I was 6 years old"

"still not the point i'm trying to make here"

I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to the tvand watching a game show, it's weird that dad can get the answers quickly. I will probably be like that one day.

"Dinner's ready guys"

We walked into the room and sat in seats, mom handed out the plates and everyone started to eat calmly, soon we was finished eating our meal.

"Thanks mom"

"we are going to miss your lovely cooking mrs Rose"

"thank you master Splinter"

Me and mom went to the living room while dad and my uncles washed the plates and utensils, I looked at the time and noticed that it was 7:39. I think mom noticed as well.

"Get ready for bed"

"okay"

I went upstairs and got changed into my pj's before coming downstairs and sitting on the sofa next to mom, I leaned into mom so I was nearly laying down. We started watching game shows, dad and my uncles soon joined us. Dad sat next to me, I noticed that the time was 8:03 already. Wow time does go fast, I think dad noticed as well. Dad stood up before picking me up so my head was on his, then he took me upstairs and put me on to the cot.

"Sleep tight, in the morning you will be in our new home, alright?"

"yeah dad"

I yawned a bit.

"Looks like somebody is tired"

"yeah, night dad"

"night"

Dad kissed my forehead before tucking me in, dad handed me Purdy before leaving the room. I fell asleep straight away with Purdy in my arms.

Leonardo's POV

I walked downstairs to where my bros and my wife is, I sat down next to Rose before looking at the time 8:16.

"We should go at 8:45"

"good idea"

We looked back at the tv where people have just won £2,000, the couple went off and then a new couple came in wanting to get there hands on some money. I watched for a while until they got to the 3rd round and so far I knew all the answers, the show was quite boring so I went on my phone and started a game.

"Hey Leo aren't you watching the show?"

I looked up at Donnie when he said that, I heard a question that the tv presenter said.

"Sorry just that the show has already bored me, by the way Mikey the answer is 1967"

"how do you know that dude?"

"high intelligence"

I looked at the clock on my iphone and realised it was 8:40, I continued to play the gameuntil it became 8:45.

"Guys we have to go"

Rose looked at the time and nodded as well.

"Alright guys, have a nice journey and hope you have a nice home"

"thanks"

Me and Rose walked upstairs, Rose packed all our things up while I picked up the pillow and a sleeping James who was rapped up in his favourite blanket and holding his toy Purdy. We walked down stairs where the guys are waiting for us.

"Would you like some help?"

"yes please"

Don, Mikey and Raph got a suit case each while Rose was carrying our hover boards, We walked to the car which was perfectly how we left it. Rose unlocked the car, after she put the hover boards in the boot she opened the back door so I could put the pillow and a sleeping James down. I put a seat belt on James so he couldn't slide when the car turns, my brothers put the suit cases in the back of the car and then closed the boot. Rose handed me the car keys before getting in the passenger side of the car.

"Bye guys, see ya soon"

"bye, see ya soon Leo"

I got into the car and then turned on the engine, I reversed out of the ally and then started driving to the agentcey base. Rose was rubbing James forehead when she took it away quickly.

"Whats wrong Rose?"

"he's burning up Leo"

I turned on the air conditioning to try and cool him down a bit.

We got to the agentcey base.

"You stay here and look after James, I will get the key alright honey, I am also leaving the keys in the car so the air con is still on"

"alright but I am sitting in the back"

I nodded and left the car to get the keys off my boss.

Rose's POV

I got out of the passenger side of the car and went to the back of the car and sat the opposite side James was at, I put my hand near James and could feel the heat rising off him. I saw sweat start dripping from his forehead. He has a fever alright, I knealed where your supposed to put your feet in a car and started rubbing James flushed cheeks.

Just then Leo got into the car with the keys.

Leonardo's POV

I got into the car to see Rose knealing in the back.

"How is he?"

"pale and radiating heat"

"he must have a fever"

"from what?"

"probably from the pizza we ate yesterday"

"probably"

Rose sat in the back and got her seat belt on before I started driving away to our new house, I could hear a whimper half way through driving so he must be having a fever dream. We soon got to the house which looked really nice, I opened the door to the side James is sleeping. When I opened the door I noticed his flushed cheeks,I could also feel the heat radiating form where I was standing.

"Rose go into the house and see if you can find a thermometer"

Rose nodded, I chucked her the keys and she ran into the house with a mission. I knealed down so I was on one knee before picking James out of the car and putting him on my knee, I could see the sweat running down his face. James woke up crying.

"Daddy"

He hugged me round the neck before crying into my shoulder.

"I feel terrible"

"we know hun"

I hugged him back, Rose came out with a thermometer in her hand. She handed me the thermometer before knealing down to the side of James, I put the thermometer near his face and he opened his mouth so I could check his temperature. It came up to be 103.2 degrees, I showed Rose the temperature.

"Come on we better go inside"

I picked up James properly before walking to the house and putting him on the couch, I handed the car keys to Rose so she can get our suit cases while I take James inside. Rose quickly did the job before locking the car and walking into the house and closing the door behind her, when I saw Rose I went to a cupboard to to see if I can find a bucket. You know in case his temperature goes higher and he does be sick.

Walked back to the room, I saw Rose hugging James and telling him that it's gonna be okay. I walked over to them and put the bucket infront of James before sitting the other side of him, he looked paler then what he did in the car and he was shivering like he was cold at least he had his favourite blanket rapped round him but I don't think it is helping espacally with the heat he has radiating off his body.

James put his hand over his mouth like he was holding something in, I bought the bucket closer to James and just in time as well because he was sick but thankfully in the bucket. Rose started rubbing circles into his shell while he was being sick, he was crying as well. When he was done I went to the kitchen to get some paper towels, your probably wondering how all this food and equipment is already in the house. Well its not like you see 8ft tall mutants walking into stores but there is a shop that is open for the agentcey so people and mutants but it is hidden in a secret location.

I took the paper towels and went back into the living room, I sat next to James and started to wipe his face.

"Do you think we should try and get some water into him"

I look towards Rose.

"Well I think we should or he might get dehydrated"

Rose nodded and went to the kitchen to get a glass full of water, I looked at a crying James.

"Shush hun it's gonna be okay"

"daddy, my stomach herts"

"we know hun"

James put his head on my shoulder, Rose came in the room with a cup of water.

"Here hun try and drink this"

James turned his face from Rose and into my shoulder.

"Hun you have to drink or your gonna get dehydrated"

"I don't wanna, I feel terrible already"

He started sobbing into my shoulder.

"Rose would it help if we put him in a cold bath to cool him down a bit?"

"that might just work"

"I will go and start the bath then"

I lifted James up a bit so I could get free and then handed him to Rose who is gonna try and make him drink the water, I got into the bathroom and started running a cold bath. I remember master Splinter doing this when I was ill at the age of 6 years old, I turned the bath off when it was half way full. I walked back into the living room and picked up James and then took him to the bathroom with Rose behind me, I got him unchanged before putting him in the bathtub.

He started shivering a bit but there was nothing we could do until his temperature was down, Rose used the glass that was supposed to be used for James drink to pour water over his head.

"I'm going to empty the bucket incase he needs it again"

"hurry back"

"will do"

I left the bathroom and went into the living room where the bucket was I went to a different bathroom to what James and Rose was in and poured the sick down the toilet and flushed it, I then washed the inside of the bucket before pouring that into the toilet and flushing that as well.

I went back to the bathroom James and Rose was and knealed next to the bathtub and placed the bucket next to me.

"How is he doing?"

"he still has a temperature but not as high as it was before"

"should we take him out of the bath?"

"yeah we should"

I nodded before getting a towel from the airing cupboard, Rose picked James out of the bath before I rapped a towel round him. I started drying him a bit before taking him back to the living room and sitting on the sofa, Rose followed us out of the bathroom after removing the plug and then sat next to me who has James on my lap.

"I think we should try to go to sleep"

"good idea"

"do you wanna sleepwith us hun"

"yes please"

"I will take him upstairs and you can get the bucket and his pajamas"

"okay, see ya upstairs"

Rose got the bucket and pj's from the bathroom before meeting me upstairs, I got James changed into his pajamas before I put him in mine and Rose's bed. Me and Rose got unchanged before getting in bed ourselves.

Jame's POV

I felt terrible, my stomach was acheing really bad. It feels like my stomach is a washing machine, oh my stomach feels like it is twisting and turning. I started to whimper while clutching my stomach, uhh I feel like I am gonna be sick again.

I was sitting up in mom and dads bed, mom and dad got into bed and started rubbing circles into my shell.

"Are you alright hun, you look like your about to be sick again?"

I started shaking my head no and crying, I put a hand on my mouth as I feel sick climbing up my throat. Dad quickly saw the message and put the bucket infront of me and in time as well because I was sick in it, dad left the room to probably to get paper towels. I soon finished being sick, I leaned near to mom and started to cry. I saw dad walk back into the room with paper towels and medicine.

"I found medicine that should help calm your stomach"

I nodded, dad wiped my face with a paper towel and then holded a spoon of medicine out. I took two spoonfuls of that medicine, it tasted really nice actually like strawberries. Dad went to wash the bucket out and then bought it back just in case, mom tryed to make me fall asleep. It kind of worked because my eyes closed but I wasn't fast asleep, I heard mom and dad lay down next to me and fall asleep.

30 minutes later...

It has been awhile since my parents went to sleep, I haven't gotten to sleep very well. My mind doesn't want me to fall fast asleep, it is like it wants my body to suffer with my stomach. Oh how I wish for my stomach to end, I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw my parents fast asleep, my stomach felt like it was twisting again. I moaned a bit, I felt like I was going to be sick again. I wanted mom or dad up but I didn't want to desturb them, I felt stuff coming up my throat. I started whimpering and holding my stomach, I felt mom move a bit. I saw her sit up and look at me.

"Are you alright hun?"

I felt tears prick the edges of my eyes, I tried to rub them away but they kept coming back.

"Do you want the bucket?"

I nodded my head, mom bought the bucket and put it infront of me. I felt the sick rise up higher in my throat, it came out of my mouth quickly but it went into the bucket. The sick noises woke dad up, when he noticed what was going on he started rubbing circles on my shell to calm me down. Mom went and got some paper towels, I felt a bit better after being sick the third time but the pain was still in my stomach a bit. Mom came back into the room with some paper towels and handed them to dad before taking the bucket out of the room, dad started wiping my face. Mom came back into the room and got the paper towel, mom walked back out again probably to put the paper towel in the bin some where. Mom came back into the room with a glass of water, she tryed to give me the glass but I wouldn't take it.

"Please hun or you might become dehydrated"

I shakily got the glass from mom and looked at it before taking a small sip of water, I kept taking little sips until there was three fourths left before giving it back to mom.

"See that wasn't hard was it"

"no"

My sounded a bit raspy.

"Come on lets go to sleep, it is 12:45am"

I nodded and layed down slowly so my stomach doesn't twist and turn and then fell asleep, mom and dad layed next to me and fell asleep as well.


	10. First day in our new home

Hey! hope you are enjoying the story!

Jame's POV

I woke up in the morning with the pain that was in my stomach gone, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw mom and dad was fast asleep still, I looked at the time and noticed that it was 11:47 in the morning.

I decided to investigate the new house, I got out of moms and dads bed quietly and left there room. I limped down the stairs and into the living room where there was a sofa, a flat screen tv and a single chair, the sofa and the single chair is black with red designs. I then walked into the kitchen where there was island like table in the middle of the room, the design of the kitchen was white with red sides. I see a pattern going on here, I walked into the downstairs bathroom and it was all white. I then went back to the living room and looked through the 2 glass doors to the back garden, there was a swimming pool and the garden looked beautiful because in the back in both corners there was stones and there was plants there with a garden knome. I then took a look in the dojo, it looked the same as our old one but this one had a tree in the middle of the room.

I limped back upstairs and looked around, I found another bathroom which equals three altogether because one is attached to mom and dads room, another room with a single bed and a balcony looking over the garden. Thankfully the balcony was covered over with the net so no one can see us, when I stood on the balcony I noticed how big it was. There was table and chairs, it was awesome because I am betting you could see a sunrise or sunset from up here.

I walked to the edge of the balcony where there was this lovely black fencing so you don't fall off, I felt like somebody was behind me but I didn't turn around.

"How do you like the view?"

"it's really nice"

"how are you feeling is the main question?"

"fine, I must of ate something bad"

"me and your mother think it was the pizza we ate"

"could be"

"come on lets go and get some breakfast"

I nodded, we walked/limped all the way from the balcony to the kitchen. I sat on one of the seats at the island while dad got me and him some cereal, he gave me my bowl of cereal and spoon before sitting in a place to eat his cereal.

"Dad do you think we will have table seats again?"

"yeah, like last time where your mother sits next to you and I sit on the opposite side of you"

"why do we sit like that?"

"1) so your mother can get you to eat your food and 2) I can get you easily for when you need a shower"

"that explains why you can grab me easily"

Dad chuckled at me, We finished our cereal. Dad took our bowls to the dish washer, then he came back and picked me up before taking me upstairs and took me to my new bedroom and placed me on the bed. He then left and a minute later he came back with my suit case, he opened up my suit case and handed me a black suit.

"You better get changed"

"yeah I better"

"but first I will take your dirty clothes from your suit case before I leave huh"

I smiled while dad left my room with my dirty clothes from my suit case, I started getting changed when dad left my room. When I was done getting changed I saw mom come through the door.

"How do you like your new room?"

"I like it a lot but maybe we could decorate it a colour I like instead of white"

"what colour would you like?"

"turqouise"

"good colour choice"

Me and mom walked out of my room and went down stairs where dad was watching all of our dirty clothes which was in the suit cases, mom got herself some toast and sat at the island and started eating.

I limped towards the living room and got the tv remote and sky+HD controller, I went to the sofa and turned on the tv. The tv suddenly turned off.

"Hey"

"your not spending your day watching tv"

"then what am I doing?"

Dad smiled and then nodded his head to the swimming pool.

"Really, you mean we can go in it today"

"well it is ours so why not go in it"

"is mom coming as well"

"she was the one with the idea, you better go upstairs into your swimming gear"

"alright"

I ran/limped upstairs to get changed in my swimming trunks, I could hear mom and dad coming upstairs talking but they must be getting in there swimming gear. I walked out of my room and limped down stairs, while I was limping down stairs I was picked up by my dad.

We got to the swimming pool where dad chucked me in, I came to the surface of the water and spat some out of my mouth. Dad flipped into the water while mom just did a dive, dad came from under me and lifted me into the air before dropping me back into the water. I came back to the surface and started laughing, dad and mom started laughing with me.

We heard our backdoor to our house open so we looked and saw my uncles.

"Looks like you guys are having fun"

"yeah we are"

I got out the pool, I did a front flip with my hands and then did 2 flips before landing in the water.

"Its good using my ninjitsu moves again"

"how is your leg?"

I looked towards uncle Donnie.

"It's getting better everyday, I think I will be able to walk on it again soon

"thats grest news"

"uh huh"

Dad lifted me up and dropped me into the water, I spat water out when I came to the surface but then I laughed from having fun. I saw my uncles smile at how much we're having, it was so much fun.

"Come on lets go get out"

Me, mom and dad got out of the pool and got our towels on that mom bought down, When we have tried our self off a bit we walked inside. My uncles sat on the 4 seater sofa while me, mom and dad went to get changed in our rooms, I spiked my hair up before limping downstairs where I saw my 3 uncles. Mom and dad are probably upstairs still.

"Hey uncs"

"hey James"

I sat in the single seat, mom and dad came downstairs. Dad sat next to his brothers while mom picked me up before sitting on the single seat and putting me on her lap, dad and mom started talking to our uncles.

"So how was your first night at the house?"

"tiring"

"why what happened?"

"Junior over here was sick"

"at leasts he is better now right"

"yeah"

"what made you think he was ill in the first place?"

"we are guessing it was the pizza we had"

"Mike was that your regular pizza shop or where you trying a different pizza house?"

"it was from a different company dude"

"never order from there again"

"okay"

Mom and dad started to chat with my uncles about adult stuff, I just sat there bored. Soon my uncles left the house.

"I better start tea, what you want?"

"can we have cheese burgers and chips please"

"okay"

Mom left the room to start tea.

"I know I asked you this morning but how are you feeling on the percentage line?"

"98-99% but I am feeling better through out the day"

"thats good to hear"

Dad turned on the tv to a music channel, I got out of the single chair and went to the couch dad was on and snuggled up to him. We watched tv for a while before mom called us in for tea, we sat in seats we sat in at our old house so mom was sat next to me and dad was sat across from me.

"Thanks mom"

"thanks Rose"

"no problem"

We started eating our tea which was delicious but it was soon all gone, I got off my chair and on to the floor where dad picked.

"Your going for a shower you know"

"why?"

"because you where ill yesterday"

"argh"

Dad took me upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Get unchanged"

I got out of my black suit, dad put me in the bath tub and then washed my hair and back while I washed my body. When dad finished washing me he got a towel from the airing cupboard and rapped it round me before picking me up from the bath tub and carried me all the way to my room.

"Your mother told me you wanted your room decorated turqouise"

"yeah, I am not a red and white type of person"

Dad chuckled and rubbed my hair with the towel, he then started rubbing my body down so it was dry before getting some pajamas out so I can get changed in them. When I was changed dad brushed my hair before picking me up and taking me downstairs to where mom was watching tv, dad sat down on the couch and I sat on his knee with my head on his shoulder.

I looked at the time and noticed it was 7:36, wow I came out the shower earlier then usual. We started watching the music channel for a while before mom switched the channel which was showing a game show, I watched as a couple just lost all there money on the sixth question. I looked at the time now and notice it was 8:19, I looked back at the tv and watched as the new couple that just came on to the show got past the first question.

"Come on kiddo it is your bedtime"

I just yawned as a answer, I heard dad chuckle a bit. Dad rapped his arms round me before standing up, he walked upstairs and put me into my bed. Dad tucked me in and was about to leave.

"Dad can you find Purdy"

"yeah I can hun"

Dad kissed my head before going downstairs and to the car which is still outside the house, I heard the car engines so dad must be putting the car into the garage. I heard the car engines go off, I heard someone come upstairs and open my door. I noticed it was dad carrying Purdy in his hands.

"Thanks dad"

"no problem"

Dad kissed my head and tucked me in again before switching the lights off and eaving the room, I fell into a deep sleep.

Leonardo's POV

I walked out of James room and walked down stairs to see Rose yawning.

"Should we go to bed early because we went to bed pretty late last night"

"good idea, I'm just glad my baby boy is feeling alright now"

We walked upstairs and into our room, we got our black suits off before getting into bed and falling fast asleep.


	11. Swing ball

Hey! I hope ya enjoy the story! I don't own anything except Rose! Man of cartoons owns James, Miley and the name of this story!

Jame's POV

I woke up at 4:51 in the morning, I yawned a bit so I tryed to go to bed but I couldn't. I got up out of bed and tryed walking on my leg, when it didn't hert I knew I could walk and probably run but I didn't want to hurt it during recovery. I walked out my room and down the stairs, I sat on the couch. I turned the tv on first and turned down the volume before turning on the sky+HD box, I decided to see what cartoons are like so I put one on. It was alright it was about a ghost saving a town but the ghost could turn human, oh and he has human friends that help him with the ghosts. I sat watching it for a while, it was a good program as well. That episode finished but another one came up next, it was basically the same but a different evil ghost wanted something else. There was funny parts as well, this was the first program that I fully like.

When the second episode finished I felt my eyes go droop a bit. I turned to a music channel because there wasn't any more of that program I was watching, I could feel my eyes falling close. Next thing I know I am fast asleep.

Rose's POV

I woke up at 7:56 in the morning, I decided to leave my husband asleep. When I got down stairs I felt like there wasn't something right, I looked into the living room and saw James with the tv on infront of him. He must of not been able to fall asleep, I went upstairs to his room and got his favourite blanket. I then came downstairs and put it over him, I kissed his forehead before walking to the tv and turning it off and then went into the kitchen.

I got myself some toast and cup of tea, I'm surprised the kettle didn't wake up James. I saw Leo come down the stairs.

"Want a drink of tea and some toast?"

"yes thnk you, do you know where James is, he isn't in his room?"

I pointed to the living room, Leo looked and saw James fast asleep on the couch.

"Couldn't get back to sleep so he must of came down here and started to watch tv"

"good detective work"

"thanks and I am guessing you turned off the tv after you got his blanket from upstairs"

"correct"

I handed Leo a plate of toast that had butter and marmalade on it and then gave him his cup of tea.

"Thanks Rose"

"no problem"

Leo sat at the table and put his toast and cup of tea in front of him, he started eating his toast and drinking his tea. I heard something move in the living room, I walked into the living room I noticed that James was waking up.

"Are you awake hun?"

"yeahish"

"come on get up, would you like cereal or toast this morning?"

"can I have toast"

"sure hun"

James sat up and started rubbing his eye before getting up and walking to the kitchen, wait walking.

"I see your leg is better"

"yeah I just don't want to do to many practical stuff because then I might hert it again"

"alright, does this mean me and your father don't have to pick you up?"

"no"

I smirked before rubbing his hair, I went to the toaster and put 1 piece of bread in.

"What would you like on your toast?"

"butter"

"that it"

James nodded his head, the toast poped out of the toaster so I put it on a plate before spreading butter on it. I then put the toast on James place at the table, Jame went to the table and sat in his place before eating his toast.

Soon the boys where done with there toast, Leo tidied up the plates and our cups. I went upstairs to get changed into my black suit.

Jame's POV

I went upstairs after breakfast and got changed into my black suit, I then brushed my hair so it would spike up easy. When I spiked up my hair I went downstairs where I saw a dressed mom and dad, I walked up to them.

"So what are we doing today?"

"don't know kiddo"

"can we see grandad and my uncles?"

"sorry but it is day light, some one could see us"

"I haven't got another idea"

I will see what we have in the garage, wanna help Rose?"

"sure you helping hun?"

"okay"

We walked to the garage and started looking around to find something to play with, we searched for 10 minutes.

"Guys I found swing ball"

Me and mom walked towards dad and found that dad was holding the swing ball game, we went to the back garden. Dad and moom set the game up, we started to play the game in matches. First was me and mom then me and dad and afterwards it was mom and dads turn, the game came with a inflatable football that you kicked instead of hitting with the bat. It was great fun, I won 2 matches, mom won 1 match and dad won 3 matches.

We soon decided to put the game away.

"You guys want a drink?"

"can I have some cola with ice please"

"what about you Leo?"

"can I have the same please"

"sure"

Mom went to the kitchen and made our colas and ice before coming into the living room with them, I had ran out of energy from that fun game. Mom handed me and dad a drink before drinking the last drink she bought in, we soon finished our drinks. I am glad I had that coke.

"What you guys want for the tea?"

"can we have kerbab"

Mom and dad looked at each other before shrugging.

"Why not"

We told mom what our orders where before she rang the agentcey kerbab so we can open the door to the person, mom came back into the room and sat on the couch.

"Kerbab is gonna be here in 10 minutes"

"how much is it gonna cost?"

"£12.50"

Dad went upstairs to get the money for mom to pay with, dad then came downstairs with the money and handed it to mom.

Me and dad sat on the sofa next to mom and watched tv while we waited for our meal, we heard the door bell so mom went to the door. Mom got our kerbabs before walking into the kitchen, mom placed mats on the table before putting plates and forks out. Mom put the plastic boxes our kerbabas was in on the plates.

"Tea"

Me and dad walked into the kitchen and sat in our place before we opened the box and started to eat, mine was really tasty.

We soon finished our kerbabs, dad put our plates and forks into the dish washer.

"Go and get ready for bed"

I went upstairs and got out of my black suit and into my pajamas, I walked down stairs and sat inbetween my parents. I saw my favourite blanket on the floor so I picked it up before rapping myself in it, I noticed the time and saw it was 7:43pm.

We started watching some music for a while, the music started to make me sleepy a bit so I put my head on dads arm. I noticed dad looked down at me and smile, dad looked at the time and so did I. It said 7:58.

"I think it is time for bed mister"

I nodded my head and yawned, dad picked me up and took me upstairs. Dad tucked me into bed before kissing my forehead.

"Night kiddo"

"night dad"

I felt sleep take me over before dad got out the room.

Leonardo's POV

I watched as James fell asleep before I turned off the light and close the door, I walked downstairs. I saw Rose on the couch so I sat next to her, she put her legs on the couch before putting her head on my shoulder. We watched tv for a while before we both decided to go to bed.

We went upstairs and got out of our black suits before getting into bed and falling asleep.


	12. Trapped

Hey! Sorry if this story seems boring!

* * *

Jame's POV

I don't know how this all happened, your probably wondering what is happening well I will tell you. At the minute I am trapped into a cage in the foot building, Karai and Miley are getting revenge for someone called the shredder which apparently my parents killed and I am paying for it. I don't care if my parents did kill there shredder, they deserve it for everything they done.

At the minute I am in a cage that is hanging from the ceiling, basically it looks like a bird cage. They have done experiments on me, you can see the rips in my pajamas from every time they have cut into me. You can see all the blood staining my pajamas from all the experiments they do, I wouldn't be surprised if they have poisoned me. they are leaving me trapped in this cage with no food or water.

Your probably wondering how this all happened well I will tell you.

FLASH BACK...

It had been a regular day, we had went swimming and even had a water fight as well. Mom just called us in for tea which was jacket potato and quiche, we said thank you to mom when she handed us the plates.

We started eating, it was so delicious. I was upset when I finished my tea but it has to end sadly, I was about to jump out from my chair and run away but dad caught me.

"Come on, time for your shower"

I groaned while dad picked me up and walked into the bathroom.

"Take your clothes off"

I took my clothes off and then dad put me in the bath, Dad got my hair wet with the shower. Dad started washing my hair and soon he was done.

"Hand"

Dad poured some shower gel onto my hand and I started washing myself while dad washed my shell, when I was done washing myself dad used the shower to get rid of all the soap on my body.

Dad took me out of the bath and put a towel round me before trying my body down, he then rapped my body in the towel and walked to my room.

Dad chucked me some pj's that I got changed in, when I was changed dad ruffled my hair to dry it a bit before brushing my hair.

Dad picked me up and took me downstairs where we watched tv with mom before it was my bed time but I didn't tell them, when dad noticed the time was over my bed time he picked me up and took me to bed.

When dad left I fell into a deep sleep, what he didn't know was that Karai's and Miley's henchmen was watching us. When they saw we went to bed they turned off the security before quietly kidnapping me without my parents knowing, they left a note behind for my parents to find in the morning.

END OF FLASH BACK...

That is how I am here now.

I heard someone coming so I tried to hide in the midde where no one can see me.

"I know your up there James so there is no point in hiding"

"what do you want Miley?"

"I have come to tell you that you have another experiment coming in 10 minutes"

"what great news"

"I know right"

She didn't really catch my retorical question at the end there the idiot, She walked out the room with a smile because she think she has won but it has just started.

I got a small dagger from a secret pocket that I hide in my pajamas everytime I get changed that even mom and dad don't know about, I saw the camera in the corner of the room looking at me. I hide the small dagger and sat in a meditation pose I learned from grampa Splinter, I learned this trick and you probably wouldn't believe it if you knew. I can use meditation and hack into someones system, I taught myself how to do it and it is good for situations like this.

I started breathing in and out evenly and before I knew it I am in the system hacking it, when I came out of meditation I was smiling when I saw the cameras go down and the red light turning off. They probably thought my parents are breaking in so that gives me enough time to try and break out.

I started rubbing the small dagger against the metal poles, I managed to cut one off. one down four to go, I managed to cut another just under five minutes. This is gonna take forever to cut these bars off, okay third one is finally off. I started cutting the fourth bar off, okay so that took me under 10 minutes to get that fourth off so now lets start with the fifth. I started cutting the last pole so I escape, it took a while but the fifth came off and now there is a big enough hole for me to fit through.

I jumped through the hole and landed on the wall before dropping to the floor so I didn't break my leg, I there was two doors. One where the Miley and there hench men went through and one where Karai came through sometimes, I went towards the door Karai goes and listened through the door.

"Make sure no body gets in or out the building"

"yes mistress"

"I want to make sure Leonardo and Rose don't get in so they can't get there son before we are done with him"

"what should we do with theree son?"

"he isn't as dangerous as his parents"

"yes mistress"

I heard the man coming towards the door so I started panicking before hiding within the shadows. I saw the man walk out the door and I looked into the room and noticed it was like a office, the man looked towards my cage and saw the hole. He was gonna scream out that I have escaped but I quickly pressed his pressure point and made him faint, I will have to go out a different way where humans aren't there.

That was when I noticed it, a air vent _perfect_.

I opened it up with my dagger before climbing in and closing the vent afterwards, I started crawling through the airvent.

Theres nothing like a adventure in your pajamas is there.

I heard the alarms go off in the foot base, they must of seen the unconcouis man and the hole in my cage.

I started crawling in the air vent quicker but as silent, air vent got weaker and broke from under me. I landed on the bases floor with a groan and a crack, when I looked up there thank fully wasn't any of Karai's or Miley's crew.

I got up but holded my left arm which was painful to move, I looked around and saw a massive red light flashing. I looked up and saw power conduits, they where heading towards the right so I went left.

I kept to the shadows while I was walking even though that red light was giving away my position, I followed the power conduits round a corner cautiously. I saw 5 people in a black suits looking out for any turtles walking around, I walked behind them quietly and pressed a pressure point on one of them and he fell over and made a noise. The other people in the black suits turned round and saw me.

"Oops"

"there you are you snivering turtle"

"at least I don't smell bad"

"why you"

The man jumped at me but I back flipped in time so he missed and stuck out my right arm so he hit my fist and knocked himself out.

"Well that was idiotic wasn't it"

"get back here turtle"

The last 3 jumped at me so I jumped over them and watched as they whacked each other and knocking themselves out.

"I have said it before and I will say it again, what idiotic people"

I started following the power conduits again ended towards near the door, I got excited but calmed myself down enough to sneak out of the building.

I got to the door but it was locked so I started pick locking it with my small dagger and managed to open the door, I opened the door and walked out into the cold air.

I hid in the shadows for a while until I get far enough to come out, my left arm was really killing me. I felt tears on my face from it hurting so much, if your wondering why my parents didn't come for me is because they only stole me tonight. Yeah I know, they did like 7 experiments on me already which was painful and still is. They didn't clean my cuts and some of them was even bleeding and stinging so much that even I am surprised I haven't started to cry until now.

I noticed my uncles house was closer so I went there, I could feel the tears fall down my face while I was jogging there. Everything hert so much, I was really glad to see my uncles lair door. I started knocking on there door because I didn't know there password, the door opened up and I saw uncle Donnie.

"James what are you doing here, most importantly what happened?"

I followed my uncle until we got to his lab, he looked like he was the only one up. I even think he noticed my tears because when we got into the lab he kneeled down and started rubbing my tears away.

"I was taken during the night by Karai and that but I managed to escape but they did 7 experiments on me before I left, sorry for waking you up"

"I was already awake James and this is am emergency, I will wake up Raph so he can get Leo and Rose okay"

"okay but hurry everything herts"

I started sniffling and a few tears came out.

"I will be as quick as I can"

Donnatello's POV

I ran out of the lab where James was and went to wake Raph up, I got to his room and opened his room and started to try and wake him up. When that didn't work I used a different technike.

"RAPH WAKE UP!"

"AHH"

Raph fell off his hammock to the floor.

"What, this better be an emergency"

"it's a big one Raph"

I looked at Raph with serious eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"I need you to get Leo and Rose now"

"why?"

"follow me and you will find out"

Me and Raph walked to the lab where a blood soaked sobbing James was.

"What happened?"

Jame's POV

I heard uncle Raph so I looked up and saw uncle Donnie and uncle Raph.

"He was kidnapped by the foot but managed to escape in one night, he said he had 7 experiments done on him though which are really painful"

"What happened to his arm Donnie?"

I decided to answer this question.

"While I was in the air vent to try and escape it snapped on me and I fell to the floor and landed on my left arm"

"I'm going to go get Leo and Rose, do they know about this?"

"no they don't, Karai's crew took me really silently during the night"

Uncle Raph nodded before running out the lair to get my parents.

"I think we should start treating you"

"please to get rid of this pain"

Raphael's POV

I started running as fast as I could towards my bros house in the sewers before going up a manhole cover.

I ran as fast as I could to Leo's house, when I saw the door I was really happy.

I started banging on the door loudly and was glad Leo opened the door but he looked tired, Leo saw the seriousness in my eyes and got concerned.

"Whats wrong Raph?"

"Leo its James"

"what about James?"

"he is at the lair really injured"

"how?"

"he told Donnie that he was taken during the night by Karai's henchmen and was experimented on seven times before he managed to sneak out but while he was escaping he broke his left arm"

"come inside"

I walked inside before Leo closed the door and ran as fast as he could upstairs, he looked into James room and sees what I said was true and he also found a note but he scrunched it up before going to his room to get Rose up. He probably told her what happened before they both got changed and ran downstairs, they ran to the garage and I followed.

We got into there car before riding down the road to a man hole cover that was close to the lair, we ran out of the car and went down the man hole cover before running to the lair. We got to the lair door and heard a shout of pain and some crying noise.

"Must of been Donnie putting his arm back into place"

Leo nodded thankful to know what just happened before opening the door and running inside, Leo and Rose ran into the lab and I followed them.

Jame's POV

I was crying because uncle Donnie put my arm back into place, he took my pajama t-shirt off so he could see my cuts.

"Oh my god"

I turned around and saw mom looking at my bleeding body, mom and dad ran over to me.

"Mommy, daddy"

I started sobbing again.

"shush calm down your gonna be alright"

"they hert me so badly"

"I know but where here to make them better now"

Uncle Donnie waited until he got a nod from dad before treating my wounds again, they where painful but I tried to stay strong but tears where coming out my eyes.

"shush baby it is gonna be alright"

I sniffed but nodded.

Uncle Donnie had soon finished cleaning and rapping my bandages up, he also put a cast on my left arm and he took off the bandage that was on my right leg to reveal it is healed but a scar non the least. Donnie had to put some stiches on my cuts but that was because they where too big.

I didn't have my top on because of all the blood that was on it but at least I still had my pajama trousers on, dad picked me up that hurt a bit but I don't think he wants me walking incase I hert myself more.

We walked out of the lab.

"Thank you so much for looking after him guys"

"no problem Leo"

"I don't know how I will ever repay you"

"you don't need to Leo, we did it because we wanted to and because he is our nephew"

"thanks guys"

We all said goodbye to my uncles before walking into the sewers which was freezing cold, I started shivering but dad holded me closer and a bit tighter to keep the warm in my body.

We got to the man hole cover which is next to the car, dad climbed up the ladder with me in his arms and mom followed. Mom put the man hole cover back onto the man hole before sitting in the passenger side of the car, I was sitting in dads lap hugging him tightly because I was still scared a bit.

Dad handed me over to mom when she got in the car, mom hugged me tight and kissed my forehead sometimes but I didn't care because I was still scared and I needed to be holded by my parents at the minute.

Dad started driving home.

"How did you escape anyway?"

"erm I used this"

I pulled the small dagger from my secret pocket.

"why do you have a small dagger on you?"

"incase this happened"

"I'm glad you did have it and not more hert then what you was gonna be if you stayed in there longer, how was you able to sneak out?"

"I turned off the security"

"at least you got to the security room with out getting hert"

"what are you talking about, I used meditation to turn off the security"

"how you managed that?"

"I taught myself after grandad Splinter taught me how to do meditation one day"

"thats handy when your trapped then isn't it"

"yeap"

We got home, mom carried me through the door thast leads to the garage and dad followed behind her. Mom took me upstairs and into my room and got me changed into another set of pajamas, she then took me to her and dads room and sat me down on the bed.

When mom put me down on the bed I scouted to dad and snuggled into him so I know that he is there.

"You alright James?"

"I just need to be holded at the minute"

I looked with them with a pleading glare, I think there hearts broke a bit. Dad hugged me really close to him before mom got in, we layed down. I was being hugged by mom and dad, this made me smile and snuggle up into both of them.

We all fell into a deep asleep.


	13. Poison

Hey hoped you liked my last chapter!

Leonardo's POV

I woke up at 6:35am that morning, I turned my head towards Rose and James. They looked cute while they where sleeping together, I got out of bed and made sure I didn't wake James or Rose.

I walked out of the bedroom and walked downstairs, last night when I saw James injured I made a vow to get Karai back for everything.

I went into the kitchen and got myself a bowl of cereal, I went to the door and got the newpaper that the agentcey gives us. I sat down where my bowl of cereal was and looked at the front page, I nearly spat out my breakfast.

On the front page it said 'Mutants confirmed', I turned to the page that the story was on and read the whole page. It was saying how they saw agents working with mutants trying to take down the kraang base and then it says they see them again when they are fighting the kraang in a ally, this is why Rose and I are incharged of the missions so this doesn't happen.

I saw Rose coming downstairs with James in her arms.

"How long have you been awake?"

"for a bit, Rose I think you will want to see this"

Rose put James into his seat at the table before coming towards me and looking over my shoulder at the newspaper.

"Oh my god"

"I have no clue why they don't go into fights with there helmets on so this doesn't happen"

"most of the agents hate wearing helmets because it only gives you certain amout to see whats going on"

"that is why we are training as ninjas"

"true"

Rose walked to the toaster and put some bread in for herself.

"What would you like for breakfast James?"

"can I have some cereal"

"sure"

Rose started making some cereal for James, I finished my bowl of cereal and put it in the dishwasher before walking upstairs to get changed into my black suit.

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you think the world is gonna do about the mutants?"

"try to except us or try to get rid of us in any way they can"

"lets hope it is the first option"

Rose agreed with me, when James finished with his breakfast Rose put his bowl in the dish washer. I picked James up carefully and walked upstairs, I put James on his bed.

"We are gonna get you some paints so we can decorate your room"

"really?"

"really really"

I helped James get changed so he didn't hurt his left arm of his cuts more badly, when he was changed I had to spike his hair up because he couldn't use his hand which I found quite funny.

When I got his hair spiked up I picked him up carefully and went down stairs, I walked into the kitchen and put James on his seat for the table.

Rose was in the kitchen getting a cup of tea, she turned round and looked at James for a moment.

"I'm giving you a hair cut"

Rose got a pair of sissors from the draw and went behind James, she started trimming his hair so it was shorter then what it was before.

Jame's POV

Mom was cutting my hair, a lot of hair was on the floor so I have no clue if she was trying to turn me bold like dad.

When mom was finished cutting my hair I had to check if I had any hair left, thankfully there was but there was more there then I expected.

I got off the chair calmly so I didn't hert my left arm or my cuts, the weird thing is that they didn't experiment on my legs but it is good because I can walk still.

I walked into the living room where dad was watching tv.

"See you got a hair cut, finally"

I stuck my tongue out at him, I walked towards dad and sat on the couch. I snuggled up to dad.

"Still need to be holded"

"a bit"

Dad hugged me close, we started watching tv for a while. Some flash backs came from what happened yesterday, I shivered thinking of all the pain they put me in. I hugged dad closer, it hurt my cuts a bit but I didn't care.

Dad looked down at me and smiled sadly before hugging me round the shoulders, I smiled up at dad before we both looked at the tv.

Mom soon came in with the hover in her hands.

"I'm gonna hover boys so you better pause the tv"

Dad didn't pause the tv while mom was hovering because it was a game show and the questions where already on the screen and so was the answers after a while so we didn't really need the volume on.

Mom soon stopped hovering the living room and started hoving the stairs and then the whole of upstairs.

Dad got out of my hold and stood up.

"Want anything to drink?"

"can I have some lemonade with orange juice"

"sure, I will be back in a minute alright"

Dad kissed my head before leaving, I started shivering when dad left the room. I kept thinking that Karai and that would jump through the window and take me away again.

Dad thankfully came into the room with our drinks after 2 minutes and saw me shaking, dad put the drinks on the small table next to the couch and sat where he was and hugged me close. Dad also put a kiss on my head.

"Hey calm down, nothings gonna hurt you"

"I know, my imagination just goes wild when I am alone"

"don't worry I am here now"

I snuggled up into dad, dad gave me drink and I ggrabbed it with my hands that where shaking a bit.

I started drinking my drink and dad started drinking his tea, dad got a phone call. I was gonna ask for his phone but it might be important.

Leonardo's POV

"Hello"

_"hello"_

"whats up Don?"

_"Leo before you came yesterday I took some of James blood to see if there was anything the foot put in and there was"_

"what was it Don?"

I have never heard my dad so serious before in my life.

_"it is a poison that makes someones muscles start reacting and they will start shake so much it will seem like a seizer"_

"do you know how to cure it?"

_"I have all the ingrediants but it will take a hour or two, Leo you will have to tell me if he starts having pain in his muscles"_

"alright Don, thanks for the information"

_"come later on when it is dark, like I said before tell me when he is shaking because you will need information on how to stop it before it gets worse alright"_

"alright bye Don"

_"bye Leo"_

I hung up the phone and stared at James with sad eyes, he didn't have any clue what was going on.

"I have to go get mother to talk about something with her, also James if you feel some pain in your muscles tell me"

"don't leave me please"

"sorry James but this is important"

I looked at his eyes, they looked so sad and tearful.

"Ok you can come"

"thank you dad"

I picked up James and took him upstairs with me, I found Rose hovering James room.

"Rose I need to talk to you about something really important"

"what about Leo?"

I put James on the bed before sitting next to him, he snuggled up to me. I put my hand over his ears so he doesn't hear what we are speaking about.

"Donnie just called and told me something desterbing"

"what?"

"he took some blood from James yesterday, he found some poison in his blood"

"oh my goodness"

Rose put her hand over her mouth.

"does he have a cure?"

"it will take a hour or two"

"what are the side effects?"

"his muscles will start to hert and I have told him to tell me because Donnie knows how to stop it"

"wat if he doesn't tell you?"

"he will start to shake like he has a seizer but he won't okay"

"okay"

I took my hands off James ears.

"Why is James with you?"

"he starts shaking and gets scared when you leave him alone"

Rose sat next to James and hugged him tightly, James just snuggled up to Rose as much as he could. I thought it was cute.

Rose picked up James and then we walked down stairs to the living room where we huddled together on the couch.

Jame's POV

I could feel a bit of pain in my muscles, I decided to tell dad because the pain was getting worse every second. I think dad could tell by my facial expression.

"Whats wrong James?"

"dad I can feel that pain you was talking about"

Dad quickly got his phone out and called someone on his phone.

Leonardo's POV

I got my phone out quickly when James said that and speed dialed Donnie.

_"Hello"_

"Don what do we do wen James is feeling pain in his muscles"

_"first lay him down on something soft"_

"okay, Rose lay him on the sofa"

_"now you gotta rub his shoulders where his pressure points are which should relax his nerves and should stop but if it doesn't Leo you wil have to knock him out"_

"alright Donnie thanks for the info"

I hung up on Donnie, I started rubbing James hard on his pressure points which made him breath deeply. That was good sign, it shows the pain is nearly gone if your breathing deeply.

I saw it was dark outside, Don should of finished the anti-dote by now. I pick up James who was breathing deeply and took him to the car, Rose followed me and sat in the passenger side of the car. I sat in the car before handing her James, I turned the egnition key before driving out to a man hole that was close to the lair.

We soon got to the man hole, we got out the car. Rose was carrying James because he fell asleep in the car, I pulled the man hole cover off before jumping down the man hole with Rose following behind me. I put the cover back on before walking to the lair door, I typed in the code on the keypad before walking into the lair.

When we walked in I saw my brothers Raph and Mikey watching tv.

"Hey bro how are you?"

"fine, is Donnie in his lab"

"yeah, he said he was working on something important and then a few minutes ago he said finished"

"thanks"

Rose and I walked to Donnies lab, Raph and Mikey followed us to see what was going on.

"Hey Don"

"hey Leo, I have the anti-dote here if you wanna treat him while he is asleep"

"thats a bad idea because he will freak out and rip his skin"

"has he done that before"

"oh yes, it was when he was 5 years old and he had to have a jab because he had copper cut his leg open, it was long as well so we put the jab in him and he woke freaking out"

"well thanks for the imformation, it sounds like what you do Leo"

"because it is"

"oh"

Rose put James laying down on the table before we woke him up, when he woke up he sat up and rubbed his eye.

"Can I ask where the shot has to be taken in?"

"erm lets just say it has to be on his neck"

Rose and I nodded our heads before looking to James, I sat on his right side while Rose sat on his left side. Rose holded his head so it was on her shoulder, it was also for Donnie to see his neck clearer. I put my hand on his shoulder to give him comfort and also to make sure he doesn't move his shoulders up and knock the needle and rip his skin.

James saw the needle and took a deep breath, he tried to move his shoulders up but the force I put on my hand didn't let his shoulders move at all. Don put the syringe into James neck, even I know that having a needle in your neck hurts.

Don started pushing on it to let the anti-dote go in his blood system, when that was done Don took the syringe out and put a plaster on his neck where the syringe went in.

"He might fall asleep because that will make him feel sleepy"

"alright, thanks Don"

I let go of his shoulder and Rose let go of his head but he still kept it on her shoulder.

"Why don't you guys spend the rest of the night here so James can get some rest"

I looked towards Rose and she nodded.

"Alright we'll stay"

"thats great dudes, I can't wait till you taste my new recipe"

"whats your new recipe Mikey?"

"tacos"

"alright then"

I looked at James and noticed he has fallen asleep, I poked Rose before pointing down at James. Rose looked at James and smiled a bit before kissing his head, I smiled at both of them because it was cute.

I got up and walked out of the room, Rose stayed in the lab with James and Donnie. Raph and Mikey followed me out the lab and sat next to me on the sofa.

"So Raph hows you and Mona going along?"

"wait your going out with Mona from the agetcey"

"how do you know that Mike?"

"Mike you just got yourself in trouble"

"shut up Leo, I am the manager of the shop the agents go to"

"really, why does everyone work with the agentcey and how did you get a job?"

"I actually started working there when I was 15 years old and then I worked my way from there but I had no clue Leo was a agent until we all found out"

"wow, I never knew you had such a brain"

"oh I do, I just don't want to make Donnie upset that I have a higher IQ then him"

"wait wait wait, you have a higher IQ then Don so when we was trapped in that massive puzzel you knew every answer and didn't tell us"

"yeah"

I smiled a bit at there arguement.

"so when you was watching that game show when Leo was here you pretended to not know the answers?"

"dude I have to cover up my smartness some how"

"what IQ are you anyway?"

I decided to answer this one.

"Mikey has the IQ of 339"

"wow thats high even higher then Dons, lets hear some of this smart ness"

"okay erm, Donnies new machine needs the circuits B and C attached together to work and it will need a reactor cord to also power the machine"

"it sounds weird having you say something smart coming out your mouth"

"like I said before dude its a cover"

I just sat there shaking my head while smiling.

"Mike"

"yeah Leo"

"you forgot to also say Donnies invention needs a A cord so the power can travel through the whole machine"

"I always miss one piece of detail"

I just sat there smiling.

"Raph you never answered my question"

"oh right, me and Mona are doing great"

"first of all it would be pronouced Mona and I, second of all what have you done now"

"I think I made her pregnant"

"at least she is still the right age to get pregnant"

"Leo she is only thirty"

"exactly"

Mikey was smiling through our whole conversation but it suddenly went.

"Wait a minute, agents aren't aloud to get pregnant are they because it is going against the rules, wait does this mean you and Rose went behind the rules as well"

"yes agents aren't aloud to get pregnant because the child could get hert and yes me and Rose has gone behind the rules twice"

I said that last bit quietly but Mikey heard it.

"No way you didn't did you"

"erm"

I started rubbing the back of my head.

"When?"

"before James got kidnapped"

Raph just got confused look on his face.

"What has he done?"

"he has done the same thing you did to Mona"

"no way"

"yes way, arw look at his red cheeks"

I covered up my cheeks because I have gone red from embarrisment, Rose then came in carrying a sleeping James.

"So Rose Leo just told us he omf..."

I cover Mikey's mouth with my hand.

"Don't"

"what that I am pregnant again, yeah its true"

"did you know Raph got Mona pregnant"

Raphs cheeks suddenly got really red.

"Yeah Mona told me over the phone, she sounded really excited"

"i'm not surprised"

Don came into the room and sat on the single chair and started watching tv.

"Hey do you know what Leo did to Rose and what Raph did to Mona?"

"Rose told me in the lab and I am guessing the same happened to Mona"

"yeap"

"can we please stop talking about this now"

"I for one don't want to be talking about his"

Everyone looked at red faced me and Raph.

"We also have a 10 year old in the room"

Everyone looked at Rose and a sleeping James, we started watching tv. James woke up half way through the program, he yawned when he woke up.

Rose was sitting next to me so I got James off of her and holded him myself.

"How are you?"

James snuggled up to me before yawning.

"Tired but fine"

"try to fall back to sleep then"

James nodded and closed his eyes to get back to sleep, I smiled dad at him before watching tv again.

"I'm gonna start tea again dudes"

"alright Mike"

Mikey left the room so he could start on his new recipe that he found for tacos, I felt James move a bit so I looked down and saw him snuggling up to me more before calming down. That made me smile at him before turning back to the tv, we watched for a while before Mike called us in for tea.

I woke up James.

"Huh"

he yawned.

"time for tea kiddo"

"alright"

I stood up while holding James and walked behind my brothers and wife to the kitchen, I sat him in the middle of me and Rose. Mikey gave us our plates, we said thank you to him. We started eating the tacos, they where brilliant even my brothers quickened there pace because they loved it so much.

Soon we was all done which was dissapointing, I collected all the plates and put them into the sink and then sat back into the place I was sitting in. I saw James leaning on Rose, Rose was rubbing his arm.

"So James I see you got a new haircut"

"uh huh, mom did it"

He sounded so tired bless him.

"Well it looks cool"

"thanks"

"Don how long is he gonna be sleepy for?"

"3-4 hours"

"alright, it is nearly his bedtime anyway"

"Leo it might be a good idea to take him upstairs now"

I turned towards Rose when she said that and saw James asleep, I nodded and picked up James and took him upstairs and placed him in my bed. He stayed there calmly for a sec before shaking, I touched him and he stopped so I let go of him and he shivered again. I did this five more times, I didn't know what to do. Leave him and let him have a horrible nightmare or stay with him so he is calm and probably fall asleep, my mind kept racing on what to do.

I heard the door open and when I looked I saw Rose.

"You have been up here for 5 minutes, whats wrong?"

I took my hand off James and then put it back on him and he stilled again.

"Oh, i'm quite tired myself, he or she is taking all my energy"

Rose put her hands on her stomach, I stood behind her and placed both my hands over her. We kissed each other but stopped when we heard whimpering from James.

"I will stay with him and probably fall asleep"

"alright, call if you need anything"

"okay"

I walked downstairs and sat with my brothers in the living room.

"Wheres Rose?"

"upstairs falling asleep"

"why he or she tired her out?"

"erm yeah and James keeps shivering and whimpering when he isn't close enough to us"

"hope he will be alright soon dude"

"yeah just some bad memories that come up from when he was locked in the foot tower"

"hey dude you wanna go on patrol with us?"

"sure"

"really"

"really Mike"

My brothers got there weapons for patrol before meeting me at the door.

"Wheres ya weapons Leo?"

"there at home Raph"

"then lets go"

We ran out the lair and went topside, I got my hover board from the back of the car. I put my helmet on and chucked my hover board before jumping on it and taking off into the sky, I rode next to my brothers on the rooftop. I got bored so I started doing tricks with it, I then layed on it with my hands behind my head. My brothers stared at me.

"What?"

"show off"

"no I am actually bored"

We soon got to my house, I got the house key from my pocket before jumping onto my feet. I got to the front door and opened it, I put my hover board and helmet into the garage before going to the dojo and getting my twin katanas.

I ran outside of the house where my brothers where waiting for me.

"Ready?"

"ready"

I jumped onto the rooftop and my brothers followed me.

"Where are we going?"

"I heard Karai and that will be near the docks collecting weapons"

"lets go"

We started running to the docks and we saw Karai, Miley and there crew collecting weapons for fighting, they must be running out of weapons gor the foot or they are gonna sell them for money and create a massive weapon with the money.

"I think they are gonna use the weapons to train with"

"Mikey this is no time to use your cover what do you think is gonna happen"

Don looked confused but that is gonna happen.

"They have rocket lauchers and knifes so they are either gonna combine them together or they are gonna shoot them at us and while there is still fog they will come and attck us with those knifes and can cut a piece of skin just by touching it"

Don looked shocked by his knowledge.

"How did you guess that?"

"I have a IQ of 339"

"so not fair"

"sorry that is what you get for working with MI12 agents"

We watched as Karai and that started getting weapons out and looking them over.

"I say we should get closer and see what there up to"

My brothers and I crouched and went further so we could hear what was going on.

"In four days we take the rocket lauchers to where Leonardo lives and blow up the house and if there not dead we run into the house and kill them ourselfs"

"yes master Karai"

My brothers and I started creeping away from the docks and I thought of a plan.

"Me, Rose and James will stay at your house and when they attack us we go in after them and attack them"

"I see why you are the leader of a group of agents and also Rose"

I nodded.

"Lets go to my house and pack some things"

My brothers nodded and then we started running to my house.

I packed our suitcases while my brothers where getting our weapons and my hover board, I am guessing Mikey is playing with James nunchucks.

When I came downstairs I noticed my theory was correct.

"Mikey why did I guess you will be playing with his weapons"

"because it is like me to play with the weapons"

I just chuckled at him, I picked up Roses and James weapons before putting on my helmet and standing on my board. My brothers picked up the suit cases before taking off into a run.

We soon got to the ally my car is parked in, I put my hover board and helmet into the boot of the car before we started walking to the lair in the sewers.

We soon got to the lair, I typed in the code on the keypad and walked into the lair with my brothers following behind me.

"Thanks guys"

"no problem"

I took our suit cases upstairs into my room, Rose woke up when I came in the room.

"Where have you been?"

"docks and home"

"why?"

"in four nights Karai is gonna blow up our house and if we weren't dead she is gonna send people and herself in to kill us, Rose this is our time to get pay back"

"i'm with you every step of the way"

I got unchanged out of my black suit layed in bed with Rose and James.

"How is he or she?"

"he or she is alright but makes me ill every morning"

"i'm sure it will stop soon"

"it will don't worry"

We kissed each other before laying our heads on the pillow, Rose and I looked down at James who was sleeping inbetween us peacefully.

I saw Rose close her eyes, I still have to find out which food she is gonna eat a lot. My eyes started closing as well, I soon found myself sleeping peacefully.


	14. Planning

Hey! Hope the story got a bit exciting!

Jame's POV

I woke up the next morning squished between my parents but I was fine with that, I snuggled into both my parents. I heard the door open and when I looked I saw grandad Splinter, we looked at each other.

"Did I wake you up James?"

"no, I just woke up"

"would you like to come downstairs?"

"no thank you, I wanna stay with mom and dad"

"okay my grandson"

Grandad Splinter walked out the room, I layed my head back down onto the pillow and closed my eyes.

I felt someone rub my arm and when I opened my eyes I saw dad staring at me with his dark blue eyes, I looked back at dad with my golden amber eyes.

"Good morning"

"morning dad"

Dad kissed my forehead and chuckled when he heard me groan in protest, I felt mom move behind me and when I turned around I saw mom had gone which confused me.

"Whats wrong with mom?"

"stay here okay and don't move"

"but..."

"no buts"

Dad jumped over me and ran after mom, I just sat there wide eyed. I suddenly started to shake, I saw our suit cases here so I decided to open my one and got out Purdy and my favourite blanket. I hugged Purdy close before rapping my blanket round me and sat there shaking.

Dad then came into the room, when he saw me his eyes suddenly had a sad look.

"Are you okay?"

"fine ish"

Dad sat down next to me on the floor and leaned back onto the bed.

"Whats wrong with mom?"

"she's pregnant James"

"I'm gonna get a younger brother or sister"

"yeah but she will be doing that every morning until the 12th week but it could be longer"

I sat there thinking what it would be like having a younger sibling.

"Whats it like having a younger sibling?"

"Annoying but it feels great at the same time"

"what was it like dealing with my uncles?"

"they got me in trouble for stuff they did and they where really annoying"

"where we really that bad?"

I looked to the door and saw uncle Raph leaning on the open door with a smirk on his face.

"Yes you really where that bad"

That made me smile a bit.

"Come on kiddo lets get some breakfast"

Dad took the blanket off me before holding me like a rugby ball.

"Hey!"

Dad just chuckled and carried me down stairs until we was in the kitchen, uncle Raph followed us and smiled at us the whole way.

"Want some cereal?"

"yes please, it is the only thing you can't burn"

Dad just gave me noogie.

"Leo stop it"

Mom walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Seen Mona this morning Raph?"

"no why?"

"I think you better see her"

"why?"

"morning sickness der"

"gotta go"

Uncle Raph ran out the room with so much speed it was unreal, I just chuckled.

Dad handed me my bowl of cereal and sat down with his own bowl next to me, mom sat next to me with a plate of toast.

"Morning Guys"

"morning Donnie"

"morning uncle Donnie"

Uncle Donnie went to the counter and got himself a cup of coffee before sitting opposite mom.

"Wheres Raph?"

"Mona's"

"how are you this morning anyway?"

"I feel fine now that I got it out of my system"

"thats always good news"

"uh huh"

We soon finished our breakfast, dad took our bowls and moms plate to the sink and washed them. Mom picked me up and took me upstairs.

"Come on hun lets get you changed"

Mom started helping me get changed from the black suit I was wearing yesterday into a new one because of my injuries and my broken arm, mom spiked my hair up before sending me down stairs. I think mom wanted to get changed so she sent me downstairs.

While I was walking I knocked my shoulder on a door handle, it was the shoulder they experimented on as well. I whispered a ow before walking down stairs, I was rubbing my shoulder because it hert so much.

Dad came from the kitchen and must of saw something was wrong from my facial expression.

"Whats wrong kiddo?"

"I knocked my shoulder on a door handle"

"lets see"

Dad pulled down my suit so you could see my shoulder which was bleeding.

"Looks like you opened the cut on your shoulder"

Dad picked me up before walking to the lab where uncle Donnie was working on something but looked at us when he heard something at the door.

"Whats wrong?"

"his shoulder"

Dad showed Donnie my shoulder, uncle Donnie pointed to the examination table where dad put me down.

"How did you reopen the cut?"

Uncle Donnie went to get the medical kit from his desk and then came back.

"I knocked it on a door handle"

Uncle Donnie started putting cleansing alcohole on my cut to clean it and to make sure it doesn't get a infection, he then started rapping a white bandage round it.

"If it starts herting tell me or your father okay"

"okay uncle Donnie"

I hopped off the table before following dad out of the lab, while I was walking I tried to pull my suit up but I couldn't.

"Can you halp me put my suit on properly"

"your gonna get changed out of that suit"

"why?"

"because it has blood on it"

Dad picked me up and took me upstairs where mom was brushing her hair.

"Whats wrong?"

"I just changing him"

"but I just did"

"he just reopened his cut on a door handle and bloods in his suit so we need to change it"

"alright, hope you feel fine sweetie"

"I do don't worry mom"

Mom kissed my fore head before leaving the room, dad got me changed into a clean black suit.

Dad picked me up before taking me downstairs, dad sat next to mom on the sofa. I was sat on dads lap and hugged me with one arm while holding hands with mom, we sat there watching tv for a while.

Uncle Mikey called us into the kitchen, we all walked in there and saw that he set sandwiches and crisps on the side so we can pick up what we wanted. I picked up a packet of ready salted crisps and a chocolate spreaded sandwich, I sat at the table with my family and started eating.

After 10 minutes we all finished lunch, mom collected all our plates and put them in the sink. She then came and sat down again, suddenly uncle Raph came into the room.

"Hows Mona doing?"

"fine but she wouldn't stop being ill every 1 minutes but she is fine now"

"well it is different for each girl"

"was you ever violently ill like that?"

"no"

Uncle Raph got himself some lunch and sat down at the table.

"Wheres Mona now?"

"she is at home sleeping"

"wouldn't it be better if she was over here"

"I don't know, I might have to ask master Splinter but if she is round you might not be able to get to the bathroom though"

"at least you have 3 bathrooms in this lair"

"true"

When uncle Raph finished his lunch he put his plate in the sink before walking out the kitchen probably to find grandad Splinter.

Dad picked me up and followed mom into the living room, mom and dad sat down on the sofa. Mom took me off dad and put me into her lap, I leaned back into mom which caused mom to stroke my spikes. It annoyed me but I let mom carry on, I just leaned into mom more though.

We watched tv for a while, I saw uncle Raph leave the lair half way through the program in a rush. I just shrugged it off though, I turned back to the program and saw someone losing all there money on the first question. Wow there turn was quick.

"What was the question?"

"what super hero only has a yellow diamond with a red s symbol"

"super man"

"correct, the people on here said mr incredible"

"what idiots"

Uncle Raph suddenly came in with a ill looking Mona.

"Hey Mona"

Mona just waved her hand and that was fine because she looked like she was gonna be sick, seriously she wasn't green she was a white/green.

Uncle Raph sat her on the sofa next to mom.

"You alright?"

"ish, how did you do this the first time and now a second?"

"just happy to know I will have a child at the end of this pregnancy"

"I guess that is a good thought through this whole pregnancy but I keep having nausea"

"Donnie will probably have something for you"

"how many days are you pregnant then?"

"5 days, you?"

"2 weeks"

"wow Raph kept that a secret"

We all looked at uncle Raph who had gone red in the cheeks.

"Don't worry Raph I was like that when Rose was pregnant the first time"

"don't forget yesterday as well"

"touche but I am turning into a tomato now am I"

Uncle Raph just grumbled which made me laugh.

"Oh you think it is funny, i'll show you"

Uncle Raph picked me up and started tickling me, I started laughing like a mad man but soon It started to hert because of my cuts.

"Alright Raph, stop tickling him, that is our job"

"oh sorry Leo I forgot, here"

Uncle Raph handed me to dad where he started tickling.

"St-sto-op-p pl-e-a-se"

Dad stopped tickling me, he placed me on his lap where I was trying to catch my breath.

"looks like you gave him the tickle torture"

Dad just smirked at mum, mom was looking at me with a small smile. While we was watching tv I got my breath back and my wounds stopped throbbing, I sat up slightly when I did catch my breath.

We watched tv for a while but Mona seemed to run out half way through the program to the bathroom and uncle Raph followed her, I could hear some noises Mona made so I got down from dads lap and ran upstairs into dads room where I got my ipod from my green suit case before putting the headphones into my ears and started listening to music. Then I went down stairs and into dads lap again.

"I am guessing you can go places with out getting scared"

"I do but not that much but I will probably still have nightmares"

I leaned back into dad and some how managed to fall asleep.

Leonardo's POV

I felt something heavy on my shoulder, when I looked down I saw James asleep on me. I smiled down at him before moving him a bit so he was more comfortable, I even saw Rose smile at him.

Raph and a sickly coloured Mona walked into the room.

"You alright?"

"yeah, I just hope I am not always this sick"

Mona and Raph then saw James asleep.

"When did he fall asleep?"

"he fell asleep half way through Monas sickness"

"why has he got headphones in?"

"to block the noise Mona was making but the music seemed to of made him fall asleep"

I looked towards Rose, she looked like she was gonna be ill as well.

"Rose are you alright?"

"I..."

She jumped off the sofa and ran to the bathroom.

"Raph hold James"

I gave Raph James calmly, James snuggled up to Raph before I ran to Rose who was in the bathroom. We came out a minute later we came out of the bathroom, we walked to the living room where Raph and Mona was waiting for us.

When we sat down on the couch Raph handed me James who didn't wake up at all.

"Thanks Raph"

"no problem, I am gonna see if Donnie has any medication to stop this illness"

Raph went to the lab to see if there was any medication while Rose, Mona and I sat watching tv. Mikey came into the room.

"Dudes I am gonna start cooking tea, what would you like?"

"can we have fish and chips Mike"

"sure, I always secretly bring things from my store after buying it with the money I earn"

Mikey left the room as Raph came in.

"Donnie gave me these, one each"

"thank you"

"thanks"

"let me get two glasses of water"

Rose just put her head on my shoulder.

"Why does pregnancy have to be hard?"

"it is probably because it is the way of life"

"just think I will be thirty-two and you will be thirty-three years old when this child is born"

"make me feel old why don't you"

Rose just chuckled at me, Raph came in the room with two glasses of water.

"Hope you two will be fine after you take them"

"we will, I have taken them before"

"don't remind me of that day"

I started to rub my temple.

"Why what happened?"

"it was just one of those days where I couldn't keep anything down, not even liquids"

"don't want to hear any more"

Rose and Mona took the the pill into there mouth before swallowing some water.

"When should this take effect?"

"in 1 minute"

When that minute passed both girls started to go there natural colour.

"Tea guys"

We stood up from the couch, I had to make sure I was holding James properly before standing. While we was walking to the kitchen I tried to wake James up but it didn't work.

"Rose how do you wake James up when he doesn't wake up?"

"I do what you are doing but if it doesn't work I suggest using water or taking out his ear phones"

I took out his ear phones before trying to wake him up like I did before and it worked.

"Finally awake"

"yeah"

I put him on a chair before sitting next to him, Rose sat the other side of James. Master Splinter came into the room.

"My son what meal have you created for us today?"

"fish and chips"

"how did you get this food Michealangelo?"

"with the money I earn for working in the agentcey shop"

"how long have you been working there Michealangelo?"

"since I was fifth-teen, they give good pay"

"espacially to the manager" I added quietly but master Splinter heard.

"Hey Mike when do you have to go back to the shop anyway?"

"at eleven-thirty why?"

"just checking"

Mikey served all our food which was delicious, even my brothers and father enjoyed it.

I kept wondering how me and Mikey working at the same agentcey, next thing you know Don is a scientist there.

We soon finished our tea, it looked like my brothers enjoyed the tea because they finished 5 minutes before everyone else.

I took all the plates and put them in the sink before going back to the seat I was at and sat down.

We talked for a while, when I saw the time I picked up James and took him upstairs.

I helped him get changed out of his suit into his pajamas, when James was changed he yawned.

"Tired"

"ish"

"you mother might fall asleep with you again tonight"

"okay"

I picked him up and took him downstairs, I went into the living room where the others where.

I sat down on the couch with James in my lap, we started watching tv. Soon it was time for James to go to bed, I was gonna take him but Rose picked him up from my lap.

"Heading to bed early?"

"yeah, see ya in the morning"

We kissed each other goodnight before she walked upstairs.

"Mona shouldn't you go to bed as well"

"yeah I should, night"

"night"

She kissed Raph goodnight before going to his bedroom.

"Alright guys lets plan how we are gonna get Karai by surprise"

"lets go in after them in the shadows and with the help with the smoke we will be able to knock them out"

"good plan Mikey but I want to do more then knock Karai out"

"like what?"

"get revenge for herting James twice now"

"by doing what exactly?"

"you know what"

My brothers shivered when they saw my seriousness in my eyes.

"Okay heres the plan we knock out the crew Karai is with and then we will go to Karai knock her out and then let me end it"

"great plan but I ain't gonna be looking when you end her"

"wouldn't of thought you would Donnie"

We watched tv for a bit.

"Are you gonna go on patrol with us?"

"nah, I can't be bothered"

I leaned back in the chair and put my arms behind my head and closed my eyes, I opened one of my eyes and looked at my brothers who where staring at me.

"What?"

"why don't you want to come on patrol?"

"I bet even Raph doesn't want to go on patrol"

"how did you know?"

"if you have gotten someone pregnant your animal side makes you wanna stay with them"

"well I can't stay with goof ball for a hour"

"dude you do know that is my cover, shesh"

My brothers went to the dojo and got there weapons before going to the lair door.

"See ya in the morning guys"

"see ya in the morning Leo"

My brothers left the lair, I decided to go call my boss to tell him what is happening because he is probably worried.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

_"Hello"_

"boss its me Leonardo"

_"Leonardo, I was worried when I couldn't see you on the camera"_

"sorry boss but Rose, James and I are at my brothers house"

_"why?"_

"because yesterday me and my brothers went on patrol and heard Karai was gonna blow up our house"

_"how does she know where you live"_

"don't know but she took James away 4 nights ago but don't worry we have him back"

_"alright, what you planning to do"_

"my brothers and I are gonna go in the house after Karai goes in because she wants to know if where dead or not, anyway we are gonna knock out all of her ninjas and then knock her out before finishing her off"

_"alright, we have been planning on getting rid of Karai for a long time, your my best agent don't fail me and one last question why isn't Rose coming a long?"_

"oh umm"

_"Leonardo"_

"she is sort of pregnant again"

_"what am I gonna do with you two?"_

"not our fault"

_"alright, I will try and find you a house with 3 bedrooms in it, how long pregnant is she anyway?"_

"five days"

_"okay then bye"_

"bye"

He hung up, I went upstairs and got unchanged before getting into bed. Rose opened her eyes and yawned.

"Child wake you up or did I?"

"don't know but I feel like eating chocolate chip ice-cream"

"not again"

"what, its not my fault the baby wants it"

"I will text Mikey and ask if he can buy some from his store and then I will pay him back"

"tell him to get 2 tubs"

I just looked at her funny.

"Well at least I don't want butter scotch sweets anymore"

"true"

I got up from bed and got my phone and texted Mikey.

_Mike_

_Can you please get us 2 tubs of chocolate chip ice-cream for Rose_

_-Leo_

I put my phone on the bed side table before getting back into bed, I was about to close my eyes and go to sleep but I got a text message on my phone.

_Leo_

_Sure, I will get 3 tubs though just incase. Does Mona want anything?_

_-Mike_

I got out of bed and sighed, am I ever gonna get to sleep tonight. I walked to Raphs room and knocked on the door, it opened up and a tired looking Mona was there.

"Whats wrong Leo?"

"Rose is getting some ice-cream from the shop do you want anything?"

"can I have some chocolate cookies"

"kk, I will just text Mike, sorry for waking you up"

"no problem"

Mona closed the door as I walked back to my room, while I was walking I texted Mike.

_Mike_

_Can Mona have some chocolate cookies, that is all thanks_

_-Leo_

I got into bed and put my phone on the side, but it beeped before I went to bed.

_Leo_

_Thanks dude for the information, see ya in the morning_

_-Mike_

I couldn't be bothered text Mike back so I put my phone on the bed side table before falling asleep in bed, sleep at last.


	15. April finds out

Hey! Hope you like the story! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was with my grandparents for the day!

James POV

I woke up that morning to find I was the only one in bed, I sat up in bed and looked around. I got out of bed and walked to the door, I started to shake a bit _'NO! stop shaking nothing is gonna happen'._ I decided to listen to myself, I stopped shaking. When I opened the door I saw uncle Donnie walking past, he stopped when he saw me.

"Hey James"

"hey uncle Donnie, wheres mom and dad?"

"in the bathroom, you won't want to go in there"

"okay"

"come on lets go down stairs and have some breakfast"

Uncle Donnie picked me up and started walking downstairs.

"Why does everyone pick me up?"

"probably because you have some cuts that need healing and because of your left arm"

"oh"

When we got into the kitchen uncle Donnie put me on a chair.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"can I have some toast"

"what would you like on it?"

"butter please"

Uncle Donnie started making my toast, when it popped out the toaster Donnie put the toast on a plate before buttering it. He then cut it in half before giving me my toast.

"Thank you uncle Donnie"

"its alright kiddo"

"why does everyone call me kiddo?"

"we just got it off your father"

"oh"

Just then mom and dad came into the kitchen, I waved at them and they waved back.

"Morning kiddo"

"morning hun"

"morning"

I started eating the other half of the toast.

"Hey Don did Mikey bring me that ice-cream?"

"yeah it is in the fridge"

"thanks"

I just sat there confused, ice-cream isn't breakfast is it? Dad must of saw my confused face.

"your mothers craving is ice-cream"

"ohh"

Mom sat next to me at the table and started eating her ice-cream, it was weird seeing mom eat ice-cream in the morning but it was funny as well.

"What?"

I started laughing, dad chuckled as well.

"Can somebody tell me what your laughing at"

"Rose you have ice-cream on your fore-head"

"no wonder I feel brain-freeze coming"

Mom looked at me with a evil smile and before I could do anything she started tickling me.

"Rose stop or he might be sick"

"fine"

Mom stopped tickling me, I didn't feel like eating the rest of my toast anymore.

Mona came into the room with uncle Raph behind her.

"I feel fine Raph"

"i'm just worried"

My dad had a smile on his face.

"Those are two words that don't go together often"

"watch it Leo"

My dad chuckled before sitting down with his bowl of cereal.

"Hey Raph did Mikey get me my cookies?"

"yeah, they are in that cupboard"

Mona got the cookies from the cupboard before sitting across from mom and started eating them.

Dad finished his cereal, he put his bowl into the sink before picking up my plate and putting the rest of the toast in the bin. He then put the plate in the sink, dad then walked over to me and picked me up before walking upstairs.

"Your having a shower tonight"

"arw"

"no arguing"

"okay"

We got into dads room, dad helped me get dressed before picking me up and taking me down stairs to the living room where uncle Mikey was turning on his playstation 3.

"Hey you wanna play?"

"as long as there child friendly games"

"don't worry I have Leo"

"I have little big planet"

Dad nodded and uncle Mikey got the game out of the box and put it in the playstation, we started playing the game. It was fun, I won 2 games and uncle Mikey won 5 but I didn't care because it is only a game.

Soon we stopped playing the game, uncle Mikey put Crash Bandicoot in. It was funny seeing him die more times then what I did.

"How do you keep getting pass the levels so easily?"

I just tapped my snout where my nose is, uncle Mikey just grumbled like a child which made me laugh.

"Oh you think it is funny do you"

Uncle Mikey jumped on me so I was laying down before he started tickling me, I laughed so loud mom and dad came into the room to see what was happening.

"What are you two doing?"

My dad had a part of his mask higher then the other side, it was funny and I would of laughed but I already was.

"Tickling him because he is beating me at crash"

Mom and dad chuckled at us.

"Come on Mike, I think he has enough"

I layed there breathing heavily.

"Why does he always breath hard after being tickled?"

"i'm pretty sure you would be out of breath"

"yeah but dude he is breathing heavier then that"

"fine he has the tinyest amount of asthma but it doesn't cause him problems only when he hardly can breath like tickling for example"

"dude if you told us that before we wouldn't even think of tickling him"

"oh don't worry he never will have a asthma attack, it only causes him to breath really heavy if he can't get a breath"

"okay but I would tell the others just incase"

"fine, you wanna tell them or should I"

Dad looked towards mom.

"I can tell them, you stay here"

"okay"

Mom and dad kissed each other before mom left the room to tell the others about my asthma, I sat up on the chair and leaned against the back. Dad sat next to me.

"You alright kiddo?"

"yeah just fine, the tickling just wiped me out"

"then go for a nap"

I was too wiped out to argue back to dad so I did what he said, I put my head on his lap and started to fall asleep.

Leonardo's POV

After a few minutes I heard James breath go even, I leaned back into the sofa and looked at Mike who had a upset face.

"Whats wrong Mike?"

"i'm sorry for James going a bit asmatic"

"Mikey it isn't your fault, we should of told you, all of you that he is"

Rose then came into the room.

"Is he alright?"

"yeah"

Rose sat on the opposite side James was laying and put her head on my shoulder.

"Who was the most shocked?"

"Donnie, Raph showed concern"

"that is something you don't hear everyday"

Mike changed the station on the tv so we can watch programs.

"Rose did I ever tell you that the boss knows your pregnant?"

"no, let me guess he found out over the phone"

"erm yeah, he was asking why you wouldn't be on the mission with us when my brothers and I are on the mission"

"why can't I come?"

"not risking you or the baby to get hert"

"fine"

"hey have you heard anymore about the world finding out about mutan..."

_News just in, there are mutants in new york that are working for our side against evil. So far we have seen rabbits, crocodiles and even cat mutants. Are there anymore, this is your reporter Alice Wilson back to the base._

Me and Rose stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"Leather-head!"

I moved James head a bit so I could get up, Me and Rose ran out of the lair. While we was running out of the lair I shouted at Mike.

"Look after James"

Rose and I started running down the sewers but quickly hid in the shadows when we heard people coming, when we looked properly we saw the woman from the tv and a camera man.

"Joesph do you know how exciting it is that mutants can be in our world"

"very exciting Alice"

"I can't wait to see if there is any more"

"neither can I, I am so glad mr Bishop told us about them"

"yeah so am I"

They walked past us and walked far away.

"Agent Bishop is behind this is he"

"text the boss and tell him"

I nodded towards her, I started texting our boss.

_Sir-_

_We have just found out that Agent Bishop is behind telling the people about the mutants._

_Leonardo Hamato_

After I sent the message Rose and I started running towards Leather-heads lair, we soon got there and knocked on the door. Leather-head showed his head through the door and saw us.

"My friends what are you doing here?"

"have you seen the tv lately?"

"no why?"

"they saw cat, crocodile and rabbit mutants"

"but how?"

"agent Bishop is behind it all"

"have you told the boss?"

"yeah I texted him"

I suddenly heard a beeping noise in my pocket, I unlocked my phone and looked at the message.

_Leonardo-_

_Thank you for the information, I will send some agents to sort him out. _

_Your boss_

"I always wondered what our bosses name is"

"he has never said, it is like it is very secretive"

"I know what you mean"

"Leather-head we have to go to Leo's brothers house"

"thats where we are if you need help with anything"

"thank you my friends and sorry for getting caught"

"it's not your fault, its Bishops"

"bye my friends"

"bye Leather-head"

Rose and I started running back to the lair in the shadows incase we see those people.

We got to the lair with out running into any humans but when we got into the lair we saw April talking to my brothers and Mona who where next to James.

"Oh sugar"

"hey guys"

We looked at Mikey angrily.

"What?"

We looked towards James.

"Oh right about that, we can't really hear if anything is outside the lair like you two you know"

"Thats why you learned ninjitsu Mikey"

"oops"

"never mind"

Rose sat in the single chair which is opposite the one April is in.

"Who is he anyway?"

"you didn't tell her"

"dude we thought that was your job"

I started rubbing my temples a bit, Rose decided to answer instead.

"April this is James, our ten year old child"

"you had a child?"

"yeah, he is right there"

April looked at James who was slowly starting to wake up, I got up from the floor and walked over to him. I picked him up bridal style before sitting where he was laying down, I put him sitting down so he was on my lap with his head on my shoulder.

He woke up properly and started rubbing his eyes.

"Finally woke up"

"yeah"

I smiled and rubbed his head, he whined in protest. Rose and I started chuckling, James looked round the room properly and saw April and jumped.

"Erm aren't I suppose to hide from her?"

"yeah but now your not gonna hide from her"

"oh okay"

James looked at April up and down.

"Hi i'm James"

"April"

They bothed waved at each other before we started watching tv and talking for a bit, Mikey stood up from where he sat.

"I am gonna start making tea, you joining us April?"

"I can't I have a mission with the agentcey about trying to take down Bishop, boss said he got a message from one of his top agents"

Rose and I chuckled a bit.

"You was the one who texted the boss wasn't you"

"yeap"

Raph and Donnie looked amazed while Mikey walked out the room to start tea.

"Your one of your bosses best agents"

"yeah so is Rose"

Raph and Donnie looked like goldfish, it made James laugh.

"You think it is funny huh,why don't you laugh at this"

Raph got James out of my arms and started tickling him, it made me chuckle. It made me realise that my brothers and James have a great relationship, that was a thought that made me smile.

"Raph stop tickling him"

Raph looked at Mona before looking at James who was giggling a bit and breathing deeply a bit.

"Fine"

Raph put him back into my arms before turning back to the tv, this might sound early but Raph might be a great father.

"I better be going guys"

"see ya April"

April left the lair.

"Shouldn't we tell her about Mona and Rose being pregnant"

"she will find out on her own"

We watched tv for a bit.

"Dinner time dudes"

I looked down at James and saw he was breathing normally, I picked him up and took him to the kitchen with the others behind me.

I put James into a chair and then sat next to him, Rose sat the other side of James. My brothers and Mona sat in the other seats leaving 2 left for Mikey and master Splinter.

Master Splinter then suddenly sat in a seat, Mikey came over with plates and placed them down infront of us before getting the other plates and handing them out to the rest of us.

"My son what have you prepared today?"

"I have made dumplings"

We started eating our food, James started being picky a bit but a stern look from Rose made him eat without complaining. My brothers and Mona saw what happened, they where shocked at first but then smiled when he rushed a bit after Rose gave him those eyes.

When we finished tea I quickly grab James before he coukd run out of the kitchen.

"Don't think so"

"arw"

Raph looked at us strange.

"Why does he do that?"

"what try to escape?"

"yeah"

"he hates having showers"

"makes sense"

I picked James up and walked upstairs, I went into my room and got him a pair of pajamas for James before walking into the bathroom. I bolted the door at the top before James could run out the room, I got a towel from the airing cupboard before putting it on the floor with James pajamas.

"Get unchanged"

James got out of his suit, I picked him up and placed him into the bath tub. I washed his hair with water with the shower head before washing his hair, I use the shower the shower head to get rid of all the shampoo on his head.

"Ow you got soap in my eye"

"show me"

I put the shower head on its hook and turned to James, I pulled James eye open and saw that it had gone pink. When I let go he closed his eye quickly.

"It stings"

"it wil do, here rub your eye on the towel"

James did, he opened his eyes afterwards because the stinging sensation disappeared. I started putting conditioner on his hair, I then washed it out.

"Hand"

I put some shower gel in his hand, he started to wash his self while I washed his shell. When we done that I washed him off with the shower head again, I picked him up out of the bath tub and stood him upon the bathroom floor. I started drying him with his towel, when I dryed him enough I started to get him changed. I rubbed his head with the towel before picking him up, unbolting the door and went to my room where I put his towel on the radiator.

I started brushing his hair with his hair brush, I heard the shower going off.

I picked up James and took him down stairs, I sat on the couch with my brothers and put him on my lap.

I looked around the room and saw my brothers watching tv and Mona eating cookies, it must be Rose who is the shower. I noticed the time was 7:51, I decided to let James stay down here until it was 7:59.

Rose came downstairs, she probably noticed James eye was still a bit pinkish.

"What happened to your eye?"

"dad spilled soap in it"

"how did he manage that?"

"he was washing it off my hair"

"well you shouldn't of opened your eye when he was washing your hair then"

James just sat there grumpily.

"Come on it is time for bed anyway"

"okay"

Rose picked James up and took him upstairs with her.

"I think I might go to bed as well"

"alright night Mona"

"night Raph"

They kissed each other before Mona went upstairs, Donnie and Mikey stuck there tongue out in distgust while I just smiled and chuckled at them.

"There gonna start teasing you, you know"

I pointed to Don and Mike.

"Your lucky, you didn't get teased"

"I did, from my friends Rob and Chris"

"why what they do?"

"they did that annoying song"

"what this song, Leo and Rose sitting in a tree K-I..."

"yes that song"

I started to rub my temples.

"Come on guys lets get ready for patrol, you coming Leo?"

"sure"

We got up from the sofa and got our weapons before meeting at the front door.

"Ready to go?"

"yeap"

We ran out of the lair and into the sewers, we went through a man-hole and then put the cover on top before going onto the roof tops.

We started running across the roof-tops until I heard a scream my brothers couldn't hear, I felt my eyes go white as I looked in the direction of the scream.

My brothers stopped running and turned towards me and saw my eyes had gone white.

"Whats wrong Leo?"

"I heard a scream"

I started running towards the scream with my brothers behind me, when I got to the ally I saw that reporter woman Alice with a bunch of thugs around her.

"What do we do?"

"we get down there and help her, while bashing some heads"

"Raph that is the same reporter who is telling the word about mutants"

"well what are we gonna do then"

"we save her but secretly so she doesn't see us"

I got some nodds from my brothers, we jumped down into the ally but in the shadows. We took the gang mambers into the shadows before knocking them out before grabbing some more and doing the same, soon all the members where knocked out.

"Who are you?"

We just kept quiet but I decided to speak.

"you should just leave and call the police"

"but I want to know who saved me"

"just leave please"

She hesitated before leaving the ally.

"Lets go guys"

I heard my brothers jumping up onto the fire escape, I jumped onto the fire escape and followed after them. We meet each other on the roof top.

"That was close"

"yeah, lets go and bash more heads"

I nodded, we started running across the roof tops.

1 hour later...

It was quiet tonight but there was some action, we decided to go home.

When we got into the lair my brothers fell onto the sofa.

"I'm gonna go to bed, night guys"

"night Leo"

I walked upstairs and into my room, I took off my clothes before getting into bed. I accidently woke up Rose.

"Sorry"

"no problem"

"you alright?"

"yeah, I feel like eating ice-cream though"

I shook my head before getting out of bed and going downstairs, past my brothers and into the kitchen. I got a spoon and the tub of ice-cream Rose was eating from this morning, I walked back upstairs and into my room. I handed Rose the tub of ice-cream.

"Thanks Leo"

I sat watching Rose while she was eating down her ice-cream, I chuckled when she got some on her cheek.

"Enjoying that"

"yeah, way too much"

I chuckled before kissing her fore-head, Rose soon got full eating ice-cream. She went to sleep when she layed down, I smiled at her. Rose moved and hugged James who snuggled up to her, I got out of bed and took the ice-cream downstairs. I then went back upstairs and into my room, I layed down in bed and rapped my arms round Rose so James was in a little barrier between us.

I looked at Rose and James and smiled down at them, I kissed Roses and then James forheads before falling a sleep.


	16. The end of Karai

Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

James POV

I woke up to find myself trapped inbetween mom and dads arms, I struggled a bit and managed to get out. I walked to the bedroom door and was about to open it.

"Where do you think your going?"

I jumped, I turned around and saw dad wide awake looking at me.

"Well"

"I was gonna go downstairs and get some breakfast"

"alright"

Dad got out of bed and walked towards me, he picked me up and was about to walk out the room when we heard scruffling from the bed. When we looked we saw mom turning over in bed and looking at us.

"Morning"

"morning mom"

"morning hun"

Mom got out of bed and walked over to us, she kissed dads lips before kissing my forehead. We went down stairs to the kitchen, dad put me on a chair before sitting next to me but quickly got up after mom ran out the kitchen holding her mouth. Dad ran after her, a few seconds later uncle Donnie and Mikey came into the kitchen.

"Morning James"

"morning uncle Donnie"

"morning dude"

"morning uncle Mikey"

Uncle Donnie sat across from me while uncle Mikey went to the side of the kitchen.

"Hey James where are your parents?"

"in the bathroom"

"alright then"

Just too prove I was right we heard a toilet flush but then we heard another, must of been Mona.

Mom, dad, Mona and uncle Raph came into the room, mom went to the fridge and got some ice-cream and then got a spoon and sat at the table eating. Mona got her cookies from the cupboard before sitting at the table next to mom.

"Hey Leo I know this is random but if you eat some of the food a pregnant craves do they get grumpy?"

"watch and find out"

Dad got a spoon from the draw before getting some ice-cream from mom and eating it.

"See"

I saw uncle Raph nick one of Mona's biscuits, I chuckled but no one else noticed.

"So am I making sausage and egg sandwiches for six or eight"

"I am good with my ice-cream Mike"

"I am fine with eating these biscuits"

"with the way you two are going I will have to get more ice-cream and biscuits"

"its not our fault that we crave this food"

When mom and Mona finished eating and was full they put the rubbish in the bin and then went upstairs to get changed.

"Looks like Rose has 2 tubs of ice-cream left what about your girlfriend Raph?"

"2 boxes"

"she has eaten 4 packets already"

"well she is in her second week"

Dad nodded.

"Dude what type of egg does James like?"

"hard yolk"

"alright"

Uncle Mikey went to making the eggs because the sausages where nearly ready, uncle Donnie set the table for six. Grandad Splinter then walked into the kitchen and sat down in his seat.

"Morning master Splinter"

"morning my son, where is your wife and miss Mona"

"getting changed"

Uncle Mikey started to hand out our breakfast, we started eating. It was tasty but not as good as moms, still tasty though.

We soon finished breakfast, uncle Raph took all of our plates and put them in a sink. Dad picked me up and took me upstairs into his room, he helped me get changed before getting changed himself.

Dad then picked me up and went down stairs, he sat down next to mom on the couch and put me on his lap. Soon my uncles join us watching tv, half way watching a game show dad stood up and put me in his place before walking to the lair door.

"Anyone want to come on a walk?"

"sure, I need to stretch my legs from being cooped up in here"

"can I come as well?"

"sure, what about you bros? Mona?"

"nah"

"alright"

I walked over to dad and so did mom, dad picked me up before walking out of the lair with mom following behind us. We walked through a lot of sewer tunnels, before dad put me down so I could walk by myself.

Mom and dad knew where they where walking but they looked all the same, it was great getting some fresh air even if it did smell bad. We walked in a massive circle, near the end of the walk I was tired.

Dad picked me up so my head was on his shoulder and carried on walking with mom next to him until we where at the lair door, dad opened it up before mom and dad walked in.

Mom sat on the couch feeling fine and so was dad while me on the oter hand was puffed out a bit for walking for a long time, I sat there with my head on dads shoulder. Without me noticing my eyes started to droop and soon I was asleep.

Leonardo's POV

I felt something heavy on my shoulder, when I looked down I saw James asleep. That made me chuckle a bit, I moved him so he was more comfortable. It made him figit a bit but he soon setteld down, we watched tv for a bit. There was only Mona in the room, I then heard weapons clashing together. My brothers must be sparring together.

"You can join them if you want"

"are you sure?"

"yeah but first get me some ice-cream"

I chuckled before kissing Rose on the lips, I handed James to Rose and then got up and went to the kitchen. I got a new tub of ice-cream out and a spoon and walked into the living room to see Rose putting James laying down on the couch with his head on a pillow, when Rose was done putting James on the sofa I gave her the ice-cream and spoon. She started eating.

I went upstairs and got my twin katanas, James blanket and Purdy his toy westie, I went back down stairs and layed the blanket over James and put purdy next to him which he snatched straight away. That made me chuckle, I walked to the dojo with my katanas strapped to my back.

When I got into the dojo my brothers looked at me.

"Want ta spar?"

"you read my mind"

Raph and I stood on a mat and bowed to each other before getting into fighting positions with our weapons, we stood there looking at each other before one of us made the first move.

Raph made the first move, he charged at me and tryed to cut me with his sai's but I blocked them with my katanas. I moved back so he stumbled forward a bit before I moved back forward and hit him on the back with the handle of my katana, he fell flat on the floor winded.

"That wasn't really a spar for me"

"I bet I could give you one"

I saw Rose at the door with her twin tesson.

"ready to prove that"

"bring it"

"I might have to go easy on you"

"only on my stomach"

We both got into fighting positions, my brothers just watched from the side. I charged first.

James POV

I woke up to find myself laying on the couch.

"I see your awake"

I looked around and saw Mona.

"Hey Mona"

"how are you?"

"fine, you?"

"fine but I am craving some biscuits again"

Mona got up from the single chair and went to the kitchen, I sat up a bit with my hand holding me up. I looked around and saw Purdy next to me, I picked her up. I sat up properly and hugged Purdy close to my chest.

Mona walked in with a packet of biscuits, she sat in the chair she was sitting in before.

"Who's your little friend?"

She was looking at the toy westie I am hugging.

"Purdy"

"nice name"

"thanks"

I sat my shell against the arm of the chair, I pulled my blanket over me and started watching tv.

Mom and dad came in half way through panting a bit, they where sweating a bit. They saw me awake, dad sat next to me and mom sat on the other side of dad so he was in the middle.

"You alright kiddo?"

"yeah"

"still tired"

"a bit"

Dad ruffled my hair with his hand.

"I'm gonna go for a shower"

"alright"

Mom went upstairs to go for a shower, we watched some more tv. Dad changed the channel so we was watching the music channel.

Mom came downstairs and sat in the place she was before, dad got up from the sofa.

"I'm gonna go for a shower"

Mom just nodded, dad went upstairs. Uncle Mikey came into the living room.

"I'm gonna start tea, what ya want?"

"can we have chinease?"

"sure, what you want?"

"can I have some chicken chow mein with egg fried rice and shredded chilli beef"

"sure, what about you James?"

"chicken cantonease style with egg fried rice"

"Mona?"

"can I have the same as Rose"

"sure, some people might be sharing food"

"alright"

"what would Leo like?"

"he would have the same as me but with seaweed"

"alright, I will ask the others what they want"

"okay"

Uncle Mikey went back into the kitchen, he got a notepad and pen and wrote down what we want before going to my other uncles and my grandad.

We sat there watching tv for a while, dad came down stairs and sat inbetween mom and I.

"so what has happened while I have been gone?"

"we're having chinease tonight but you would know that with the sensitive ears of yours"

"yeah I did hear, just trying to with you"

"didn't go very well"

"I noticed"

Dad put his arm round mom, mom just snuggled up to dad and put her head on his shoulder. Dad lifted his other, that was my cue to snuggle into him as well. I got my blanket and Purdy in my hands, I moved towards dad and snuggled into his side. I pulled the blanket higher on me and hugged Purdy more, Mona looked like if she had a camera she will take a picture of us together.

"Guys I am phoning the chinease so if... arw that is so cute"

I looked up and saw uncle Mikey looking at us.

"I gotta get a camera"

Uncle Mikey ran out the room, we just groaned. Uncle Mikey then bolted into the room and took a picture of us with the flash on, we couldn't see for 10 seconds. We kept blinking our eyes until we could see clearly.

"Dudes you don't know how cute you look when your like that"

"erm thanks"

Uncle Mikey ran out the room probably to show uncle Raph and Don, that is embarrissing.

Uncle Donnie and Raph was pushed into the room by uncle Mikey.

"Look how cute they look guys"

I think my cheeks went red from embarrisment.

"Mikey"

"yeah"

"chinease"

"oh yeah"

Uncle Mikey ran out the room to get the phone and then he came back in.

"Okay so some people are sharing alright"

"okay"

Uncle Mikey dialed the chinease restaurant managed by the agentcey and walked out the room to speak to them.

We watched tv for a while, uncle Mikey came in half way through the music we was listening to.

"Chinease will be here in 5 minutes"

"alright, I will set the table"

Uncle Donnie walked out the living room and into the kitchen, he started setting the table. When he was done setting the table Donnie came into the living room and waited for the chinease with us.

We heard the lair door being knocked, uncle Raph went to answer the door. He soon came in with a box full of chinease, we all went into the kitchen and sat down. Mom and uncle Mikey started handing out the food to the right places, I am glad we have chinease for tea.

It was so tasty, we soon finished it though. Dad put all our plates in the sink and the boxes in the bin, I got out of the chair I was sitting in and went to the living room and sat down so the food can digest in my stomach.

Soon my uncles, mom and dad joined me in the living room, after a minute my dad got out of his chair and picked me up. Dad also picked up my favourite blanket and teddy, we went upstairs and into his room.

He put me on the cot that was in the room, he started getting me some pajamas out before helping me get changed.

"Are you sleeping on the cot or my bed?"

"I will try sleeping on my own tonight but can I go to your bed if I have a nightmare?"

"sure, just wake one of us up and we will help you"

"thanks"

"you better get to bed, it is 7:58"

"alright"

Dad tucked me into bed before giving me Purdy.

"thank you"

"no problem"

Dad kissed my head before turning off the light and walking out the room, I fell asleep quickly.

Leonardo's POV

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Where's James?"

"bed"

"alright, I am tired anyway so night"

"night"

Rose and I kissed before she went upstairs, Mona kissed Raph and went upstairs to go to sleep herself.

"Ready guys for taking down Karai"

"ready"

"my sons before you go, remember the strongest weapon a ninja has is the senses of whats going on"

We nodded at him before getting our weapons and meeting at the lair door.

"Lets go"

We ran out the lair and into the sewers, when we got top-side we ran to my house quietly and when we got there we watched Karai telling her troops what to do. I listened in with my sensitive ears.

_"Once we blow this house up the police and fire crew will come 10 minutes after so go in and kill the family quickly and quietly so they don't hear each other dieing"_

_"yes mistress Karai"_

I smiled a devilish smile.

"What ya hear?"

"they have 10 minutes until the police come so that gives us time for some fun"

"I like that plan"

"thought you would"

We watched as they blew up the house, we heard the house alarms going off.

"Yeah now the alarm works"

I grumbled that to myself by the way, we saw Karai and her crew go in. We quietly followed and useed our senses to see because we where blinded with smoke, me and my brothers silently knocked out the ninjas before goingto find Karai.

My brothers stayed behind because they didn't want to see what was gonna happen, I found Karai and kept into the shadows and smoke. When the time was right I whacked her with the bottom of my blade which made her pass out.

"Anata wa shinu ni ataisuru"

I slit her throat with my blade which made her stop breathing straight away and there was hardly any blood, I felt happy that the danger to my family has finally gone until Miley grows up.

I ran through the smoke and on to the building my brothers where on.

"She finally gone?"

"yeah she has"

We watched as police came and searched to see what happened, I heard what they thought.

_"By the looks of things the building collapsed on her and killed her instantly but I don't know about the others, it looked like they where having a party when one of them probably blew up the house or killed her"_

_"lets arrest them all in suspicion of murder"_

That made me laugh, they thought Karais crew killed her. That was totally funny.

"What ya laughing at?"

"they think Karais crew killed her or one of them planted a bomb to kill her"

"that is funny"

We all started laughing.

"Come on lets go home, I need a wash to get rid of this blood smell"

"what are we gonna do with ya?"

"leave it to Rose"

I patted Raphs shoulder.

"that is probably for the best"

We started to run home when we heard a gasp, I knew that voice from some where and when I looked I saw Alice that news reporter but there was no camera.

"Sugar"

"your mutant turtles"

"at least she isn't like the purple dragons who think were frogs"

"shut up Mikey"

"sorry dude"

"you can talk?"

"yeah all mutants can"

"SHUT UP MIKEY!"

"sorry dudes"

We all gave him angry eyes.

"You all have human emotions"

We all stared at Mikey daring him to talk but he shriveled away, for a smart person you would think he would know when to shut up.

"Are you the things that saved me yesterday?"

"we're turtles not things"

"do you all have names?"

"cause we do, how do you think we talk to each, do you really think we call our selfs turtle 1 turtle 2..."

"no I mean human names"

"oh yeah"

"can you tell me"

"look lady we don't mean to be rude but we have to get home"

"why it is only 9:30?"

"look lady we just have to go"

I took a breath to calm myself down a bit.

"You can't tell anyone about us"

"why not? this is a great discovery"

"no its not, Bishop the one you work for is our enemy who is trying to destroy mutants"

"no your wrong, he wants to help them"

"if that is so how come we don't want you to tell the world, look we would like to be excepted into the world but mutants will never be"

"will I ever see you four again?"

"probably if you need saving"

"whats your names?"

She looked like she wanted to be friends with us.

"Well Alice my name is Leonardo, this hothead is Raphael, the calm leveled one is Donatello and he is Michealangelo"

"how do you know my name?"

"saw you on the news and in the sewers when you was talking to your camera man"

She looked so shocked.

"We are ninja you know"

"that makes more sense"

"like Raph said before we have to go, see ya"

"bye"

We jumped away from her and onto the next roof.

"Wait"

"what?"

"I have to know if you saved me yesterday"

"yeah we did"

"thank you"

I nodded before jumping on to the next roof top with my brothers following, I texted my boss.

_Boss-_

_Mission complete, Karai is officailly dead_

_Leonardo Hamato_

I sent the message before putting the phone into my pocket.

"It seems like old times this does"

"yeah it does"

_Beep Beep, Beep Beep_

I looked at my phone.

_Leonardo-_

_Good job, your next mission is to relax with your wife until 1 month after her pregnancy but she will stay off to look after him or her_

_Your Boss_

I looked at the message and smiled.

_Boss-_

_Thank you so much_

_Leonardo Hamato_

We got to the lair, we went in and sat on the couch smiling.

"I see the mission was successful"

"yeap"

I looked round and saw master Splinter, he was smiling and looked happy.

"I'm gonna go for a shower before going to bed, night guys"

"night Leo"

"good night my son"

I smiled and nodded before running upstairs, I got into the bathroom and took a shower.

When I was done in the shower I went to my room, I saw James sleeping peacefully in the cot. I looked at my bed and saw Rose curled up by herself, I smiled at her before getting into bed with her.

I accidently woke Rose up.

"Sorry"

"no problem, I haven't been fully asleep anyway"

"whats wrong?"

"wanting to know what happened"

"our family won't have trouble until Miley grows up"

We kissed each other before snuggling next to each other and falling asleep.


	17. Ending

Hey! This is my last chapter for 'Agent: like father like son'!

9 months later...

Leonardo's POV

Well a lot has happened during these 9 months, I turned thirty-three and Rose turned thirty-two. James is still ten years old but his cuts are finally healed and his cast has been taken off his arm.

I was sitting next to Rose on a chair, she was laying in a hospital bed in the lair. I was sitting there holding my 1 hour old daughter, she was cute. We named our daughter Louise, James hasn't seen her yet because he is out with Raph, his new wife Mona and there son Daniel. Daniel is 5 days older then Louise, Raph and Mona don't know about Louise yet so they will be surprised when they came in.

Louise started looking at me with her shiney dark blue eyes, I started bouncing her.

"Hello there"

She started to make this cute little noise, I chuckled a bit before giving her a kiss on her fore-head.

I heard the lair door open from the lab, I decided to go and meet them. I got a hold of Louise more carefully, she was rapped in a pink blanket. She started to make little cueing noises again.

I walked out of the lab towards Raph, Mona, James and Daniel, they all saw I was holding a pink blanket which made them confused.

"What you holding dad?"

I got onto my knees so he could see Louise.

"Your new baby sister"

"Whats her name?"

"Louise"

I saw Raph holding Daniel.

"How was James?"

"stayed with us the whole time, he doesn't seem like the kid we found 9 months ago whokept sneaking out the house"

"yeah well once he gets taught a lesson he doesn't go back to what he was doing"

"I can tell, he is exactly like you Leo when you was younger"

I chuckled at that before standing up properly.

"Hows Rose?"

"she's fine, just sleeping though"

"alright"

"i'm gonna go back to her antone want to come"

"can I"

"sure kiddo"

We all walked into the lab, I sat on the chair. I patted my lap to James, he came over and sat my lap and snuggled into my side where I put my arm around him. He started looking Louise over again who was being holded in my other arm.

"How old is Louise?"

"1 hour old"

We saw Louise yawn before falling asleep, I smiled at that.

"Leo she looks beautiful"

"thanks Mona"

We heard the bed sheets being moved around, when we looked we saw Rose sitting up. She looked at us.

"What time is it?"

She sounded slurred from tiredness.

"1:22pm"

I got my arm from around James and used it to help me pass Louise to Rose, I then put my arm round James again and holded him close to me.

"Hello"

Rose spook to Louise, she got baby talk as a answer. I chuckled at that.

"I'm gonna get some lunch, you want any?"

"nah, you and James get some"

"alright"

I stood up with a tight grip on James so he didn't fall onto the floor, I walked to the kitchen and placed him on a chair.

"What would you like?"

"can I have a packet of crisps"

"sure, what flavor?"

"erm ready salted"

I nodded and walked towards the cupboard, I got a packet of crisps for him and me before going over to James and sitting next to him. I handed him his crisps before opening my own packet.

We started eating, I had the flavour salt and vinegar.

"How hard is it being a big brother?"

"well sometimes you get blamed for what they do"

"I don't want to be blamed for things that some body else does"

"don't worry we will believe you, espacially because we know your too good to be bad"

"yeah but what if you do blame me for what Louise does"

"don't worry we will be with Louise nearly all the time, when we will be at work again your uncles will be there"

I looked at him with a reasuring smile, he smiled back at me before we hugged each other. I put our rubbish into the bin, James got off his chair and followed me into the living room. I sat on the sofa, I picked James up and placed him on my lap.

We heard crying and when we looked we saw Raph carrying a crying Daniel.

"Mona, Daniel's crying"

"I haven't noticed"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Point out the obvious Raph"

"Not like you knew what a new born child needs"

"hungrey, lonely, needs changing or had a nightmare"

Raph just looked at me amazed.

"I have done this before you know"

"alright what do you say he wants"

I looked at Daniel, I got James off me and walked over towards Raph. I picked James out of his arms and looked him over properly, I started shushing him and next thing you know he is asleep.

I handed him back to Raph with a smirk on my face.

"What? but how?"

"he had a nightmare"

Raph looked so shocked, even James was laughing at him. I had to chuckle at his facial expression as well, I heard some noise come from the lab. I walked into the lab and saw Louise waking up while Rose was asleep.

"You don't want to wake up your mother missy"

I picked her up from the cot and carried her into the living room, she was cueing all the way. I sat next to James, I was smiling at her cueing because it was funny. James sat next to me and looked at her.

"You can touch her you know"

"erm can I hold her?"

"sure"

I carefully place Louise into James arms after showing him how to hold her, when she was in James arms. James tilted his head to the side and looked at her, Louise looked at him and did a baby giggle.

"That was a strange first meeting"

"well she is 1 hour and 34 minutes old"

James smiled at Louise before tickling her chin, she did that baby giggle again.

Jame's POV

It felt weird to hold my baby sister in my arms, I didn't feel like this when I holded Daniel. Maybe I am feeling responsibility or protectness, this was a weird feeling but it felt good at the same time.

I just kept looking at Louise and she kept looking at me, we stared at each other for a while.

"Are you gonna stop looking at each other, you have been sat there for 3 minutes"

That made me jump a bit but I kept a grip on Louise so she didn't fall from my hands, she laughed though. Louise confuses me a lot but that doesn't surprise me, I carefully handed her back to dad.

Mom walked into the room slowly and sat down onto the sofa heavily.

"You alright?"

"yeah, still tired"

"I will look after Louise tonight then"

"alright"

I suddenly got a terrified expression.

"My room has sound prof walls right"

I sounded so nervous, mom and dad shook there head slowly.

"this is gonna be a sleepless night isn't it"

My parents didn't answer so I am guessing I was right.

"Well I am gonna look like uncle Donnie in the morning so I might need coffee to go with it"

"we are not having another coffee addict in this family"

"i'm just joking"

"I know but you should of said you would wake up looking like Raph"

"who would want to wake up like that"

Dad just put me in a head-lock and gave me a noogie.

"No one would like to look like that in the morning"

We just laughed.

"I heard that you know"

We all suddenly freezed.

"Erm we have to go home bye"

Mom picked Louise out from dads arms and walked out the lair, dad picked me up and followed behind mom. We got to the car which was in a ally.

We can go out in the day light thanks to that reporter, people actually except us which I thought will never happen except Miley. That stupid witch.

Mom put Louise in the black car-seat which is behind the passenger seat and I sat in my place which is behind the drivers seat, mom tiredly got into the passenger side and layed her head on the car seat head part and closed her eyes a bit. Dad got into the drivers side and started driving home.

Louise kept talking baby babble which got annoying so I put in my head-phones which drowned out the noise.

We soon got home, mom woke up when the car stopped. Mom got Louise out the car while I got out the car myself and followed dad inside, I took out my head-phones and put them in my pocket.

"Well come to your home Louise"

Dad and I looked at mom who was carrying Louise into the house, mom went into the living room and sat down heavily.

"Hun why don't you go to bed"

"yeah I think I will"

Mom yawned loudly before giving dad Louise.

"James can you hold Louise while I take your mother upstairs"

"yeah"

Dad quickly handed me Louise before helping mom upstairs, when dad took mom upstairs Louise started crying.

I started panicking _'what do I do? what do I do? what do I do?'_ I looked dumb-folded.

"erm shush?"

Dad came quickly down the stairs and when he did Louise went quiet a bit but was still crying, I think dad saw me panicking a bit.

"Don't worry she is upset about your mother and I leaving the room"

"what do I do?"

"hand her over"

I handed Louise over quickly but carefully at the same time, dad started rocking her and 'shushing' her.

"Did I do that a lot when I was a child?"

"yes and no"

I had a confused face.

"Well when we went on missions Mona cared for you, you used to cry when we left but after a while you would stop"

"okay"

Louise finally calmed down and fell asleep, Dad sat down on the sofa and hugged Louise close to his chest with one of his arms. Dad patted next to him motioning me to sit there, I sat down next to dad and he rapped his free arm round me.

"What you wanna watch?"

"isn't the noise gonna wake up Louise and mom?"

"no it won't"

"alright, erm can we have the music channel on"

"sure"

I got out of dads grip and went to the telly, I got the tv remote and the sky+HD controller. I went and sat next to dad again, he rapped his arm round me.

I turned on the tv and made sure it was a reasonable number of volume before turning on the sky box, I turned to a music channel and we sat there for a while.

"James do you think you can go to yours sisters room and get her a binky?"

"yeah"

I got out of dads grip again and walked upstairs and quietly walked into Louises room which was pink, mom and dad had wanted to know what sex Louise was before she was born.

I searched her room before finding what I was looking for, I ran down stairs silently and handed dad the binky. Dad put the binky into louises mouth, she started sucking on it.

I sat next to dad again, I yawned a bit.

"You can go to sleep if you want"

"yeah I will"

I walked upstairs and got into bed and fell asleep.

Leonardo's POV

I looked at Louise who was asleep in my arms, I started rubbing her cheek. She woke up a bit and started crying.

"Whats wrong baby girl? you hungrey?"

I looked at her for a sec before going into the kitchen, I put a tea-towel over my shoulder before making a nutriants drink for new borns. I warmed it up and tested it before giving it to Louise, I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

I watched tv while she was suckling on the drink, soon she got full from the drink and stopped drinking.

"You done baby girl?"

I put the drink on the table next to the sofa, I lifted Louise up so she had her head on my shoulder which had the tea-towel on and started patting her back.

While I was patting her back I heard something coming downstairs and when I looked I saw Rose.

"What you doing down here, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I don't feel as tired as I did before and I doubt you can make tea"

"you know that your supposed to be sleeping though"

Rose was about to speak we heard Louise burp a bit, Rose came and sat next to me. She got Louise out of my arms and holded her.

"Hello"

Rose rubbed her snout next to Louises which caused to make a baby laugh.

"Hey wheres James?"

"he is upstairs asleep"

"I guess that walk earlier made him run out of energy, I am gonna start tea what you want?"

I just sighed.

"erm, soup and bread"

"seriously is that it"

"yeah"

"well while I am cooking you can change her"

Rose handed me Louise and went into the kitchen with the baby cup and tea-towel in her hand, I took Louise to the bathroom which is down stairs and started to change her diaper which she didn't like at all.

When I was done I took her out the bathroom and put her in her sit up chair in the kitchen so I can put the dirty diaper out-side in the bin, I walked back into the house and sat down in my seat in the kitchen which is next to Louise.

"You gotta look after her when we eat if she is always sitting next to you"

"I know, it lets you have a break from looking after her when your tired"

"thanks, tea is nearly done, do you wanna wake up James?"

"yeah I will after I set the table"

I started setting the table, when I finished setting the table I went upstairs and into James room. He was layed under his blanket hugging Purdy.

"James, James, James"

He didn't wake up, I started rubbing his arm which made him wake up groggily.

"James, you with us?"

"ish"

I chuckled at that.

"Come on"

I picked him up out of bed and took him down stairs, he was rubbing his eyes by the time we was down stairs.

"Look whos awake"

"not fully"

He sounded slurred from waking up.

"I can tell, we are having tea so you better wake up or you might fall in it"

James just nodded, I placed him on the stool where he sits at the island. James leaned on his arm to keep his head up, I chuckled at him but he didn't notice.

James fully woke up when Louise started to cry, I had to smile at James frantic face when he fully woke up and so did Rose. I picked Louise up and holded her in my arms.

"Whats wrong baby girl?"

She started to quiet down a bit, I started rocking her to get her to quiet down a bit more. She soon fell a sleep, I sat in my seat and holded Louise.

When I knew she wouldn't wake up I out her up in the high chair and she sat there sleeping, Rose started placing own soup on the table with a laof of bread in the middle.

We started eating our tea, we had chicken and noodle soup. Louise didn't wake up at all while we was eating.

When we was finished I started to clean the table.

"Leo I can do that"

"Rose I am fine, go back to bed and get some more rest"

"are you sure you can look after them both?"

"yeah I can and it is nearly his bed time, when he goes to sleep I will come as well"

"alright"

Rose walked up the stairs and went to bed, when I finished with clearing the table I picked up Louise and walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. James followed and sat next to me.

"Why don't you get your pajamas on?"

"okay"

James ran upstairs, Louise woke up a bit but didn't cry only start talking her baby language at me.

"Hun I don't know what your saying"

I started stroking Louises face, she snuggled down into my arms.

James came down stairs hugging Purdy and sat next to me, I moved Louise into my arm better before using my other arm to hug James.

James yawned a bit into his arm, he snuggled up to my side.

"Somebdy is tired"

I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:48, I looked at James and saw that he was rubbing his eyes and nearly falling asleep.

"Come on"

I managed to pick James up with one arm and take him upstairs, I tucked him in bed and then sat on the edge and watched him fall asleep.

"Good night"

I kissed his head before walking out the room and turning off the light, I went back down stairs to turn off the lights and tv before going into the down stairs bathroom and changing her. Surprisingly she didn't cry as much as she did last time.

I picked her up and took the dirty rubbish into the bin before going back inside, I went upstairs and into mine and Rose's room. I put a sleeping Louise in her cot and tucked her in, I watched her sleeping for a while before getting changed. I got into bed and rapped my arms round Rose, I started to fall asleep with one thought.

_'This is gonna be a long night'_


End file.
